Spiralling
by Tress Blues
Summary: Lyra and Scorpius Malfoy-16, twins and total outcasts.And things are worsening. Abandoned by parents, befriended by enemies and hunted by the mysterious Executioner, life is spiralling. Not to mention Lyra's newfound feelings for her best friend Albus...
1. Welcome to the Nightmare

**A/N: Hi! Okay, so this is my first Harry Potter fic. Be nice. It's Next Gen because personally I love the books exactly the way they are and I wouldn't change a thing (except maybe saving Sirius and Dobby and Fred!) so I'll just have to have my fun with their kids.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Tress Blues **

**Spiralling  
**_Tress Blues_**  
Chapter One  
Welcome To The Nightmare**

"When are you going to _learn _boy?" sneered my grandfather. He idly flicked another non-verbal spell at the trembling mess that was my brother as he lay crumpled on the ground, furious and suffering.

"I guess...I'm just...a screw-up...Runs in the...family...doesn't it?" Scorpius wheezed and gasped in pain as he got another kick in the ribs for his trouble.

"_You insolent little brat!"_ Lucius roared. "_Crucio!"_

I screamed, thrashing against the binds of my grandmother's curse. It should've been me there. _Merlin Scorpius. It should've been me. _Why wouldn't it just _end?_

"_Silencio!"_ my grandmother hissed and my voice went cruelly empty. Malfoy Manor had never seemed so ugly to me as it did then. The tall, stony rooms, the luxurious dining table and sparkling silverware all sat as silent witnesses as they tore open my brother, my _twin's _flesh.

It felt like I was receiving each curse too as blood leaked onto the expensive Persian rug.

Scorpius arched off the ground, pain riddling every vein as he screamed. I called out to him, emptily. Vaguely, I think I heard my grandmother's cackling behind me. I felt like I should surrender. Maybe it would stop them. But I don't think Voldemort himself could've called my grandparents off as they tortured Scorpius. I don't think he would've wanted to.

After all, they were simply punishing a blood traitor. Where was the crime in that?

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, Scorpius fell silent, his head hitting the stone ground with a sickening _thwack! _I stared, waiting for some sign he was still with me. My heart felt like it was going to shatter when he remained motionless.

My grandfather tossed Scorp's body aside, like a rag doll, letting it hit the wall and fall in a graceless jumble at the bottom. Still no movement. _Come on Scorpius, _I begged, mouthing the words. "You can't die..."

The silencing charm wore off and I hurled every curse, jinx and hex I knew, struggling as I always did with the wandless magic. Narcissa pushed me away from her, the Body Binding Jinx stopped. Her lip curled in disgust, her long, platinum blond hair looking wild and deranged and more like the portraits of my Great Aunt Bellatrix than I'd ever seen. Her eyes were too wide, too wild, too mad. Narcissa Malfoy had snapped.

"Oh how pathetic you two are. Such disappointments." She snarled as I nursed my burning wrist from the Flame Charm that began this whole mess. I just glared at her, wishing my wand was with me, wishing I could kill her.

"Go to hell, you psychotic bitch," I snapped back at her, rage-filled. Her face screwed up and a single word flitted from her lips:

"_Crucio."_

The red light hit me and I screamed and screamed but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough to convey that pain.

That earth-shattering, blood-spilling, furious, insatiable pain that felt like it was pulling me to pieces, drawing out each part to make it extraordinarily painful. I no longer understood who I was, where I lay, how many minutes this torture continued. I couldn't have felt anything but this wretched curse.

Finally, _finally_, they let me go and Merlin, I wanted to fade into that beautiful, welcoming darkness that reached tentatively for me. But it was only Mrs Malfoy, who was never quite as powerful as her husband so I stayed, agonisingly, awake. Scorpius, whose bloody, blonde-haired form I could see from the corner of my eye, still hadn't moved.

"You are a _disgrace!_" Narcissa shrieked, eyes still mad. "Two stains on the Malfoy legacy! If you hadn't been born, _my son would still be here!_"

"If you had died, he would still be here _too, Grandmother."_ I hissed, my lungs heaving. I was trembling, the cold of the stone floor felt especially icy and slick as my fingers clutched spastically, seeking something to hold, something clutch on to. The only thing they found was my own blood.

Narcissa screeched wordlessly and two cuts appeared across my stomach, long but shallow gashes that bled eagerly. She continued shrieking, tossing her wand to the ground, pulling at her scalp until locks of blond hair floated to the ground and Grandfather collected her up in his arms and took her to the main foyer. Her haunting screams echoed back to me.

The ringing in my ears grew louder and louder, a sound like sirens and danger. I blinked away the tears which had been falling since dinner. Since I was stupid enough to risk everything important.

"Scorpius?" I whispered, hoarsely. Like leftover residue from a lightning strike, my body was still crackling with pain as I crawled past the debris of that horrific beating, struggling to my feet. Every movement ached. My feet felt like I was walking on knives.

I fell to my knees and slowly rolled Scorpius' head into my lap. I almost screamed when I saw the blood matted in his hair, dripping from his nose, gashes above his eyebrow, on his chin, across his cheek and one eye swollen shut. His limbs were littered with slashes- my grandfather had been cursing him for almost an hour now I realised.

His dark dress robes were in tatters and wet with blood. I doubted I looked much better. I had to take a few breaths before trying to wake him, knowing that I would start hyperventilating soon. Scorpius and I were twins- while we couldn't read each other's mind or anything silly like that, I was always aware of him. I always knew how he felt, whether he was angry or sad or happy or sick.

This pain was numbing- it throbbed at the fringe of my thoughts, right where my Scorpius Radar was. The idea that it was just a dull echo of what Scorp was feeling made me sick. He couldn't die. Scorpius was my everything- my brother, my twin, my best friend, my confidant, my worst enemy, my greatest ally. He was the only family I had ever known.

"Scorpius, please, don't leave me. Not like this." I whispered, feeling like I was six years old, calling out to my big brother to come chase away imaginary monsters. Except now those monsters were real, terrifyingly real. And we had to get out of their cave. _Now._

I brushed the hair away from his face and shook him. He was hovering- not quite unconscious, not yet at least. I gritted my teeth, reaching behind me without a thought to the screaming muscles in my arm as I grabbed my grandmother's discarded wand.

I held it, half-disgusted by it, half-determined to use it. I needed to use it no matter how repulsed I was by the fact I was now carrying the wand that had inflicted so much pain. _Well, _I thought wryly, _I'm not a blood traitor for nothing _and flicked it twice. "_Accio Lyra Malfoy's wand._"

There was nothing and then my own wand appeared, hurtling down the corridor from my room. I dropped Narcissa's immediately and caught my own, a sense of knee-wobbling relief coursing through me. _"Episkey!"_ I whispered over Scorpius' face and the flesh stitched itself back together.

The spell seemed to wake his senses. His eyes twitched under the dried blood. Suddenly I was looking at the pale, tempestuous eyes I'd known my whole life and I could've cried with relief. "Ly?" he mumbled, groggily. I hushed him, quickly glancing back to where my grandmother's screams were still echoing.

"We're leaving Scorp," I stated, firmly. "Tonight."

He squinted at me. "What? What happened to your face Ly? Did they do something?" Scorpius mumbled, angrily, like he was going to go do something about it.

"It doesn't matter Scorp- I- I think we have to go. Now. Or else, they'll come back worse." I whispered, slowly pushing him back down as he struggled to sit up.

Scorpius' eyes went darker as he took in my face, carefully reaching up to trace the two cuts running parallel across each of my cheeks. They were cursed and therefore exceedingly painful. "Help me up."

Slowly, trying to ignore the leftover ache of the Cruciatus Curse, we staggered to our feet and carefully began the trek away from the dining room. When we were out of immediate sight, I called for Twilly. She appeared with a _crack!_ looking frightened and nervous, her huge blue eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Young Mistress called for Twilly?" she squeaked, hunched over. I coughed, my lungs heavy.

"Yes, we need help. Twilly, I need you to go and pack our trunks and meet us down here as quickly as possible." Scorpius stated, summoning his wand quickly. I felt a twinge of envy at the ease he called his wand to him. Wands were never allowed at dinner. Probably so we couldn't fight back.

Twilly wrung her hands. "Twilly is breaking rules of her Master and Mistress, oh yes, she will be punished, oh yes, Twilly will be scalded for helping the Young Master and Mistress." She nervously muttered. I barely contained a groan.

"Twilly, please, this is very important." I begged, politely. I always tried to make sure the House Elves knew Scorpius and I were on their side- they were a good ally to have.

Twilly nodded, bravely. "It is Twilly's duty Young Mistress Lyra so Twilly is being going Young Mistress, yes, Twilly will be back soon." The little House Elf disappeared in a _crack!_

Scorpius collapsed against a wall and there was a crash from the Invitational Room where Narcissa was probably tearing things apart in a mad rage. I wondered what Lucius was doing- whether he was simply watching her destroy the grandeur of the Malfoy Manor or helping her. I doubted he would've succumbed to the craziness that had already broken my Grandmother.

I felt my heart starting to break as I realised we were really leaving. We'd talked about it for years- every since our parents dropped off the face of the Earth, ever since we became sole patrons of the Malfoys instead of the Greengrasses. We'd always planned to run away. We just never knew where. And then there was the fact that despite the ugly happenings behind closed doors, Malfoy Manor was our home- the only place we'd really ever had...

Scorpius saw my face and growled. "No Lyra. Don't even think about it."

"Scorp, what if we just stuck to our side of the mansion?" I pleaded. "We're in Hogwarts most of the year anyhow."

"So they can hit you when I'm not looking in the summer? So they can burn your letters? Torment me? Clip your owl's wings and lock you in your room and arrange me into a pureblood marriage? So they can make your life miserable and try to turn me into the perfect heir? It's not worth it Lyra. It's just not." He pointed out, angrily.

I bit my lip. "I know. But will they even..."

"I know them. I know Al. They'll let us. They always said it was okay." Scorpius finished my thoughts, with certainty. His eyes drooped and I nudged his shoulder.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_. Don't even think about it." I growled at him, frightened.

Scorpius scowled. "Don't pull the middle name card with me _Lyra Thea Malfoy_." He snapped back faintly.

"I'm serious Scor, we need to get you help. You're a mess." I pointed out wryly. Scorpius pursed his lips, eyes half shut.

"Don't think I don't see those cuts on your stomach Lyra. Fix them up now." he ordered. I swallowed, ignoring the stabbing sensation of the cursed wounds.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay conscious afterwards. They're too long." I brushed them off. They were shallow- and my torn dress was red anyway.

Scorpius growled lowly just as Twilly ReApparated with two packed trunks next to her. I grimaced at her, my legs shaking as I tried to sustain Scorpius' weight. He tried to ease off me but I pulled on his arm til he hissed and glared at me. "Thankyou Twilly. And if our Grandparents ask who helped us, I want you to say it was my fault, that I used Mistress' wand, alright?" I didn't want her to get in trouble- I'd heard stories of the wall at my great grandparents house where the heads of all disobeying House Elves were mounted.

Twilly nodded, still fearful. "Yes Young Mistress."

I tore a section of my ruined dress off and handed it to her. Her eyes, already impossibly huge, got bigger. "If you want to leave, I am hereby freeing you Twilly. Thankyou."

She nodded, her eyes still massively large as she Apparated away.

We hobbled back into the dining room, over to the fireplace. Scorpius gripped his own trunk in one hand, my own hand in the other. I gritted my teeth and looked to the elegant black pot beside the fire, reaching inside...

_And finding nothing._

"It's empty!" I whispered, horrified beyond belief. My hand scraped futilely across the bottom of the green pot. No Floo powder. Not even the tiniest trace of dust. They'd taken it all. They'd expected us. No. _No, no, no! _ Scorpius did a double take, suddenly looking petrified as well.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered, even softer than my own voice. My teeth clenched together with an audible snap. There was no more howling from the Invitational Room. No more crashing. _Oh Merlin..._

I turned slowly and froze upon seeing my Grandmother, staring at us both from across the Dining Room.

"You can't _leave_." She hissed, deranged. "You _can't_ leave _me_."

"Lyra," Scorpius whispered. "Get behind me." Despite myself, I rolled my eyes. Scorpius was barely two minutes older than me and had been playing protector his whole life. I was the baby sister. The younger one. The one that _needed_ to be protected.

I shook my head, gripping my wand, my head plotting out an escape. "No. Hold onto the bags and my arm Scor," I murmured back to him, determinedly. His eyes bugged.

"Are you insane?"

"_You can't leave._" Narcissa Malfoy snarled, sounding more and more like an animal. Family had always been the sole purpose of her life. She defied the Dark Lord for my father; she weaselled her husband out of Azkaban; bribed a marriage to continue the line.

Narcissa's focus had always been family. And when my parents disappeared, leaving her with two insubordinate twins, one of whom would be a serious hassle to marry off, the other a disgrace to the Malfoy name, she kind of just..._broke._

Narcissa Malfoy was crazy all right. And crazy people do crazy things.

"_Protego. _Absolutely bonkers Scorp but it's our only option. Hold on, okay?"

"_Malfoys. Just. Can't...__**leave.**__" _

I took a deep breath as my Grandmother prepared to curse the living daylights out of both of us and turned on the spot, whirling my wand as I went, urging every bone in my body, urging every cell to scream for my destination. I thought about the wide, open fields, the elegant, understated mansion, the door with the golden lion knocker, the veranda where I'd spent past Easters, the lake where I'd swam in the dead of night under the stars...

I was so concentrated in my own longing, I didn't realise we were spinning, squeezing, pushing and twisting through the skies, magic propelling us along. The hook-behind-my-navel feeling made me falter for just a second and suddenly there was a jolt of pain in my chest, like something was being left behind in this twirling mess of magic.

And then I was face down, freezing and bleeding into the snow, Scorpius beside me, sprawled across the twin trunks.

I felt drained of everything. Honestly, at that moment, nothing would've made me happier than to have lied down in the snow and just sleep for eternity. Scorpius moaned weakly beside me and I realised that the pain was even worse than before. I didn't even care that much- it was just another reason to give up.

But my eyes caught something to my right, something bright and golden. I wanted to wrap my arms around the light, let it just sweep me away before my Apparation-addled brain recognised the golden lion's head door knocker near the light and the veranda and the door and windows...

I smiled, weakly. I'd done it. Probably left half of me back in Malfoy Manor but I'd done it. I staggered, my dress doing absolutely nothing against the cold, to my feet, the wind blowing snow and ice around me, sticking to my hair, my wounds, my bright scarlet dress. I grabbed Scorpius by the arms and lugged him out of the tangle of trunks. It was strange, as if my arms weren't connected to me anymore, only to the cold.

I looped my arms under his and tugged, crawling one step at a time up the stairs and reaching up to grasp the knocker's handle, which had magically lowered to within my grasp. I banged it three times, trying vaguely to understand why there were four sets of doors. The Lion roared thrice but there was no answer.

_Please, _I begged in my mind. _Please just open up. _Scorpius felt so cold in my arms. Numbly, I recognised that he could die if we didn't get inside. _Not Scorp...please...not him..._

Tears streaming down my face, I banged the knocker two more times. The Lion roared and suddenly fell away to reveal the very tall figure of my best friend.

"Albus," I croaked. He was in his pyjamas and hadn't put his glasses on yet but it didn't matter. Like it always did around him, I felt peaceful, at home. Safe. Scorpius and I were safe. I smiled weakly. He seemed to just stare, shell-shocked at us both for a second before turning yelling at the top of his voice: _**"DAD!"**_

"Al, do you know what time it is, bloody hell, let the rest of us slee- Lyra? _Scorpius?_ Oh Merlin, what the hell happened?" came the voice of a very irate teenage girl. Albus bent down to help ease Scorpius up as my next best friend Rose Weasley came ploughing down the stairs in her dressing gown, blue eyes wide and stunned.

She swam in front of my vision like a mirage and for a second, I had the horrible thought that I was imagining her. "Rosey? Is that you?" I whispered as Scorpius' weight suddenly fell from my arms. I wanted to hold on but there was no longer any strength.

"Dear Lord Lyra, what happened to you?" Rose murmured, her warm skin brushing my own icy temperature. "What happened to both of you? _Dad? UNCLE HARRY!_"

"You have a loud voice," I muttered to her, tiredly. My ears were still ringing.

"Guys, it's way too late- What's going on here? Is that _Scorpius? _Al? Rose? What the hell is going on here?" the famed Harry Potter was beside Scorpius in an instant and suddenly I remembered the date for no reason at all. Christmas Eve. Which meant the entire Weasley Clan was-

"What's wrong?"

"Who's that?"

"Are those-"

"Is that-"

"Sweet Circe-"

"Clear out of the way!"

"My timing _sucks,_" I mumbled. There was a blur of bright red hair suddenly filling up my vision and it reminded me of blood- blood seeping from Scorpius' head, onto the floor, from my stomach, staining his robes, my bright red dress which began this awful night-

Green. Suddenly, it was just green. The most beautiful, bright, emerald green anyone had ever seen. Dimly, I recognised I was no longer on the floor but being carried, quickly but oh so gently and then something soft as kitten's fur on my cheek. It didn't matter though.

It was all green.

There was a roar of voices but they didn't even register. There was nothing else in the world but those green, green orbs that always stayed close to me.

"Cruciatus Curse, most definitely-"

"Been kicked around a couple of times-"

"Cursed wounds across her stomach-"

"Major damage to his skull-"

"How did they even survive any of this? They're _sixteen._"

The words were so far away. "I'm tired," I whispered, really only mouthing the words. The green grew tense.

"Don't go to sleep on me now Lyra," said a soft voice, panicking. It was so nice. "Don't you dare."

I didn't listen. My bones ached. My eyes fluttered shut. "Goodnight Albus." And then I let the darkness overtake _everything._

-''-''-''-

**It's a little dark at the beginning, I gotta admit. *shrugs* Life isn't going to be a cakewalk with these guys, what can I say?**

**More coming soon.**

**Review...please? pretty please? Preeeeeeetty please?  
Tress Blues**


	2. Spontaneity

**A/N: Okay, this is a bit of an explanation for the whole situation you got thrown into last chapter. There'll be a couple more chapters of Lyra and Scorpius' first year or so at Hogwarts but not too many. Hope you like it.**

**Read and Review!  
Tress Blues**

_Disclaimer: The only thing belonging to me is Ms Lyra Thea Malfoy and her messed up life. Her brother, conceited parents, best friends and psychopathic grandparents all belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Spiralling  
**_Tress Blues_**  
Chapter Two  
Spontaneity**

All of this torturous nightmarish life began when Scorpius and I were eleven.

Although I think it started, really, with our parents. With a name like Malfoy, you can pin anything to your parents.

My name is Lyra Thea Malfoy. My twin brother is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. We're sixteen. And completely ostracized from the rest of society.

Again, it all started with my parents. Or, more specifically, my father.

My Father's name is Draco Malfoy. Familiar right? Well, when you realise why, I'll know immediately by the way your face screws up like you just swallowed a whole lemon and were forced to chew on it for an hour.

Charming.

My father was the man who led a group Death Eaters inside Hogwarts Castle. The man who almost killed Albus Dumbledore. The man who belonged to a family of pure-blooded, Death Eater fanatics and became one of them when he was just sixteen. Draco Malfoy is a name that you don't precisely forget in a hurry.

And bearing his name his more of a curse than an honour.

See, after Harry Potter went and killed Voldemort, thus ending the wizarding world's troubles and rescuing everyone and bringing sunshine and rainbows back into being as well as curing world hunger and discovering the meaning of life, the Malfoys ended up on the outside of this happy little world.

'Course, it was better than if we hadn't been hesitant. If we'd jumped right in like my Great Aunt Bellatrix (who ended up _dead _by the way) we would've been screwed- tossed into Azkaban without a trial or anything. Malfoys were bad news. Malfoys were trouble. Malfoys were evil.

That was a perception set up by the long line of borderline _psycho _family members Scorpius and I came from. Most noticeably, my grandparents. See, my grandparents aren't borderline psycho. They passed psycho a while ago and left it twitching on the floor with its eyeballs streaming blood.

Simply put, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are both certifiably insane.

The whole 'we-were-just-trying-to-make-our-family-safe-again' facade? It's exactly that- a facade. It's not real people! I have a feeling that maybe it was true for my grandmother at least once upon a time: she did lie to the Dark Lord to save Harry Potter after all. All on the basis that Draco was still inside the castle, alive.

But that started to change when Scorp and I were born. Scorpius came first and everyone almost cheered upon finding out it was a healthy baby boy. They fawned over Scorpius- they had him named within those two minutes.

The sad thing is? No one even knew I was coming.

Mother and Father, by this point, weren't exactly welcome inside St Mungo's, so they'd gone on Mother's cousin's opinion that the baby was healthy and would carry to term fine. You'd think they'd notice Mother was too huge for a normal pregnancy. But Melina was never on the brighter end of the gene pool.

But I was born and everyone- by this, I'm meaning Dad, Mother, Grandfather and Grandmother- got all excited again. Malfoys are typically one trick ponies: one kid for each generation, which is usually a boy. Having _two _boys though, that would've been fantastic!

Except it wasn't.

Because I'm a girl.

Obviously.

The only person who didn't mind this blaringly obvious fact was my mother. She was overjoyed, so happy that she had a little girl now, one of each.

Now you may be thinking _oh, how sweet, look, she really __**does **__care about her children. _

No.

The thing is my mother didn't really even love _me. _She loved the fact that now she had a husband, a manor, in-laws and two children, one of each, without having to lose her perfect figure again and go through her children's puberty twice in her life time.

Back to my point though- Narcissa Malfoy had been brought up, her entire life, to be a mother. Family was the _only _thing she cared about. And while we were growing up, this became one of those serious but unacknowledged problems. She would scream and throw hexes around at the smallest things; a toy that was left out of place that made the whole room look messy, a want to go outside and play rather than stay in the darkness of Malfoy Manor with the family and eat dinner.

Grandmother was insane. Just like her husband.

I like to think my parents escaped this craziness. They really are fully functioning. It's just their personalities. They're just self-centred naturally.

It sounds harsh, but I've got the right to say whatever I want about them.

It wasn't like they were listening.

Because as happy as they were about having the perfect family image, mum didn't love me as much as Scorpius. In fact, no one did. _Everyone _would've picked him. But I'd come to accept that, with time. When I was six, it was harder to deal with.

Scorpius didn't seem to see it like I did- how would he? He was pampered, given attention, spoiled with presents. I got presents instead of love. Somehow, he got both.

Even more miraculously, he seemed to love me more than my parents. I reckon if I hadn't been born, he would've let the attention go to his head. He wouldn't have been able to fit through the door-not that he does now-of any room, no matter how wide.

Really, the only thing stopping him from thinking he was the greatest thing since Floo Powder was _them. _Not my parents, not my grandparents, not even god or the Powers That Be.

No, I'm talking about the general society we lived in. They _hated _us. Violently.

I was seven when I got my first jinx thrown at me by another wizard. I'd been wandering along Diagon Alley, looking at all the sweets in the candy store when suddenly my hand felt like a dozen bees had attacked it at once. A Stinging Jinx. The wizard didn't even hide it. He just yelled curses at me (the regular kind of course) and told me to go somewhere called Knockturn Alley and stay there. He'd seen me with my parents and made the connection- it's not a difficult one to make.

I look, for all intents and purposes, like a Malfoy should. Scorpius and I are sort of identical- same colouring, same nose, same smirk. But while we'd grown different in our teens, we used to look exactly the same when we were little. White blonde hair, pale ivory skin, high cheekbones. Our only difference is that Scorpius inherited blue eyes: mysterious eyes that go very carefully blank when he wants them to.

Me? I got Greengrass eyes from my mother's side. The reason why they're called Greengrasses, is because of their eyes. Everyone in my mother's family- whether it's old Nanna Magdalene who yells at the portraits for knocking into her or Corin, the illegitimate son of my Uncle Wayne and the maid- all of them, without a single exception has vibrant, bright green eyes. It's been that way since the beginning and will be so until the end. Greengrass children are born with eyes as green as the grassy hills of English countryside. It is a fact of life.

Scorpius is the only one who doesn't have green eyes and he _was _born with them. My grandparents bewitched them back to traditional Malfoy genes for the family's sake.

At any rate, all our features look very aristocratic. All Pureblood traits. All very Malfoy and of course, all very Draco-like.

Scorpius got so mad he set off the fireworks in the display next to him because I cried. Father scooped him up and tugged me along quickly and we made our way home. I cried for almost an hour. I didn't understand like I do now, why people wanted to hurt me.

Scorpius stayed with me and hugged me the entire time.

The wizard was one of many. After that day, it seemed like every time we went out, there was someone giving us dirty looks, or something exploding frighteningly close to me. I got jumpy, frightened, at the littlest sounds.

Scorpius was less jumpy and more angry. His magic was sharper than mine and so the cursers often found themselves facing the unpredictable, wild magic of a young wizard. Which was formidable at best.

At any rate, you can see what I mean now. We grew up on the outside of the happy world. We didn't have smiles. We had glares. We didn't have laughter. We had screaming. We didn't have friends and family. We had each other.

But you're completely wrong if you think that's the beginning. Oh no. Our lives only began in the September we turned eleven...the first to be specific. That was the day we went to Hogwarts.

That was the day I met them.

**September 1****st**** 2017  
Platform 9 and ¾**

"They keep staring," muttered Scorpius as we eased our way through the mass of people crowding around the platform. I glanced over at him as he kicked a stray pebble along the ground and I recognised it as the ones from Malfoy Manor's gardens. He'd been acting frustrated and moody since we left.

But I couldn't do much to help that except grab his hand and nod. In that way that we'd always had, he knew I felt the same way. Honestly, I preferred the Muggle world to Wizarding society. They don't stare at us when we walk past. Or curse us. Or pull their children away like we were going to strangle them with our bare hands.

Scorpius and I trailed after our parents, trunks packed and locked behind us as we walked. We stopped suddenly and I almost crashed into Father before steadying myself. The crimson steam engine train blew great puffs of white smoke into the air and I realised I was holding my breath as I looked at it.

Our parents turned around, faces composed and careful as they looked at us. I bowed my head as my mother reached down to give me a stiff hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Just remember to behave yourselves. Scorpius, I'm expecting big things from you. Lyra, remember how to act." She quickly set down the rules and I sighed. Unfortunately, this was rather normal of my mother._ Scorpius, oh, you're going to be fantastic at school and have so many friends and learn so much. Lyra...remember how to act._

I was an afterthought. I was expected to be ladylike and quiet and make a good wife one day.

Scorpius was the one in the limelight. But to be honest, I was kind of pleased about that.

Father stared off at someone across the platform as Mother hugged Scorpius tightly. I peeked my head around and saw a family standing around chatting. Four adults (two redheads, one brunette woman and a man with shaggy black hair) stood what must've been their children- two little redheaded girls, a boy with curly brown hair and two other boys with the same shaggy black hair as the man.

The sight made me almost cry as one of the men- one of the redheads- picked up the little girl and spun her round, roaring with laughter as she squeal and tried to smooth down her prematurely worn robes.

Suddenly, the two men stopped and looked over to Dad who nodded in their direction. I noted the somewhat grim look on his face and looked back at the family. They were still laughing although the redheaded man was chatting to his daughter, while the brunette looked on, irritated.

"Draco," Mother called, firmly, sharing a look with him. He sighed but gritted his teeth.

I peered back to look at the family. It was strange but...it almost looked like they were getting stares as well. Happy ones, awed ones, not the angry ones I got. They were now sharing hugs with two of the children- the younger black haired boy and the wrinkled-robed redhead.

Suddenly, the boy turned around, accidentally catching me staring wistfully at them all. He looked my age- shaggy, messed up black hair, bright green eyes, a sort of crooked smile. He smiled half heartedly and waved a little and I gave a small smile back.

"Lyra." Father said and I quickly turned back to listen to them both as they went on about studying and ignoring the stares.

They left after a few minutes- never ones to let themselves be glared at, my parents. But Scorpius and I pushed our bags onto the rising pile at one end of the train and quickly got on at the other. It was better to be early than late- less people that way.

Scorpius really wanted to go see if Antoine Goyle had made it on to the train alright but he knew better than to go off alone. Even if I was surplus, I was an added number. People backed away from us as we walked past, finding an empty compartment near the back. We sat down and I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Lyra?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow, perfectly arched. I'd never been able to do that. Just another thing for him to be better at I guess. As if reading my thoughts, Scorpius sighed too. "I saw them. They were doing it again." He pointed out, irritated.

I shrugged, looking down at my hands. "It's natural Scorp. You are first born."

He didn't respond. He should've been happy but he wasn't. He was still moody after our argument last night. "Scorpius," I said softly. "Seriously. It doesn't matter."

But it did, oh it did. I looked out the window as we began to move, trying to hide my expression. I wanted to be the little girl getting swung around by her father, even though I was much too old for it and it would probably ruin any hairstyle I had made.

Iwished I had _that_ family. The one where all the children were loved. Where they weren't just statues to look nice for visitors. Where the girls were just as good as the boys. Where I wasn't just 'The Twin'. Where I wasn't just second best. Where I was Lyra.

"Ly, it does matter. They can't just treat you like that. And-and I-" Scorpius fell quiet abruptly but I knew what he meant. _And I should've noticed it earlier._

"Let it go Scorp. It's just different with me and Mother and Father. Not worse. Just different." I replied, softly. He frowned, like he wanted to say more but stopped, suddenly narrowing his eyes at the doorway.

I frowned too, suddenly reaching for my wand as I turned to look at the doorway. The boy from the platform was there, standing in the road of the redheaded girl, looking a little surprised. He glanced from Scorpius to me and recognition crossed his face.

Scorpius' face darkened and he reached for his wand, threateningly. I kicked his leg gently as the boy opened his mouth to say something before stopping, interrupted. "Oh for Merlin's sake Albus, just ask them and get in the bloody compartment!" came the heated voice of the redhead behind him.

Albus went kind of red and mumbled something rude to her. She took no notice, ploughing through him and huffing. "Can we sit with you? Everywhere else is packed." She asked frankly and I nodded slowly, face guarded. They hadn't glared at us yet. Or yelled. Or cursed.

It didn't mean they _wouldn't._

"Yeah, what she said." Albus muttered behind her, like he was trying to hide a little. I wondered, idly what from as I loosened my wand grip.

The girl rolled her eyes and quickly stuck her bag on top, near mine and sat next to me. She smiled, brightly. "Thanks, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley."

And suddenly it clicked and I squeezed back into the corner as far as possible. That family _had_ been getting stares, it wasn't just my imagination. They were Weasleys. Scorpius growled lowly in the corner, his wand back in his hand.

Rose stuck her hand out and I had to wonder if she _really_ didn't recognise the face of the family who had fought against her own all those years ago. I tried to avoid last names:

"Lyra Thea. This is Scorpius, my brother." I glanced at him, trying to gauge whether he was going to start throwing spells about. Frankly, he wasn't glaring much at Rose. It was more Albus who I now realised was probably the bigger threat right now. Albus Potter: The son of Harry Potter. He'd probably hold a bigger grudge than anyone.

"Are you twins?" Rose's cheerful question caught me off guard and I frowned, still looking at her warily.

"Yes. Scorp's two minutes older." I couldn't find any emotion except blank, pure caution to put in the sentence. I could feel my body winding up with each word, ready to throw a Shield Charm between us. I glanced at Scorpius, trying to convey my message: _Don't hex. They're Potters and Weasleys- anyone will believe __**them**__ over __**us**__._

Rose looked a little frustrated as though it wasn't precisely the answer she was looking for and looked ready to ask more questions when Albus interrupted.

"Why do you both look like we're about to hex you stupid?" he asked, curiously. I took a shaky breath and was about to answer when Scorpius cut in.

"If you want the compartment, have it. We'll go somewhere else. Come on Lyra." Scorpius said, furiously. He stood up and I quickly followed, glad that for once he was thinking with his brain. I mean, come on- if it did turn out as a fight, no one was going to believe us. We were scum._ Malfoys._

"Hey, we didn't want to throw you guys out! I'm sorry, Albus said I have a big mouth, I can't help it!" Rose apologised quickly. I frowned at her, not understanding her angle.

"Why are you even trying to be nice? Just cut to the hexing bit already." Scorpius spat, one arm around my shoulders. Albus looked offended.

"We aren't going to hex you." He stated, confused. Finally, I couldn't stand it.

"Oh for Circe's sake, stop pretending! Just go on and curse us. Not like it hasn't already been done," I hissed, angry that they were trying trick us. I'd been tricked before. There used to be a boy, one of my Father's client's sons. He pretended to be nice. Told me it didn't matter who my family was. And then he came back with a pack of his friends and pulled my hair and hit me and spat on my face.

I sent two of them flying. Scorpius almost put one of them in hospital.

"But we're not. That's the point." Rose replied, impatiently.

"You really don't recognise us do you?" Scorpius laughed, bitterly. "Haven't heard? We're _Malfoys._ You're _supposed_ to hate us." He snapped, yanking both our bags off the rack to our sides. Albus looked surprised and sort of queasy and I realised he really hadn't known who we were. I felt a kind of twinge in my stomach. He was going to hate us now.

Why did that upset me so much?

Rose, on the other hand, went bright red.

So she'd known. So why weren't they trying to kill us already?

Albus took one look at her and groaned. "Rose, seriously? You were really going to get back at him like this?"

She turned an even bright shade of scarlet. "I _did_ know you were Malfoys. I just figured..."

"What better way of freaking out your parents than writing to them when you got to school saying you'd made friends with the Malfoy twins." Albus finished, huffily. "Merlin Rose, what happened this time?"

"I just...Uncle George kept saying I wouldn't be able to do anything spontaneous because of Mum and Dad's genes and I wanted to prove him wrong!" she finally gushed, angrily.

"So we were going to become your first act of spontaneity? Wow, thanks so much." Scorpius snapped, sarcastically.

Rose flushed again. I got the feeling that happened often. "Yeah, well, that and I figured you were the only ones who wouldn't stare and ask for autographs." She muttered, irritated. Scorpius' face didn't change except for the tiny softening in his eyes. I knew he was starting to feel sorry for the girl. Regardless of the fact she could easily turn on us in a second.

Albus puffed out his cheeks. "C'mon Rose. We'll go find somewhere else. Sorry about her. She's going through a phase." He stage-whispered to me. And, miraculously and completely despite myself, I giggled. I think Scorp almost had a heart attack.

"I am not going through a phase, Albus Severus Potter! You're just irritated you didn't recognise them before! And now that the matter's been settled that we're not hexing anyone"- when was this decided? And more importantly, were they lying?- "I'm not going back out there. There was some nutter who wanted a lock of my hair." Rose stated, firmly.

Albus suddenly looked a little nervous. "Maybe that's not such a great idea Rosie..."

My stomach dropped. I knew it. I knew they were going to hate us. Why do people always do that? Somehow, it was worse coming from them.

"What? Scared Potter?" Scorpius drawled, smugly. Albus scowled.

"No. Just worried you'll try cursing and fail miserably. I rather like the compartment as it is, without it being burnt to a crisp." He shot back.

I had grabbed the bags at my side before either of them could blink and tucked them back up to the metal rack and Scorpius cast me look which clearly said: "What-are-you-doing?"

"If they're out there drooling after the pair of them," I gestured to Albus and Rose, "What do you think they'll do if they see us coming out?"

Scorp sighed, knowing I was right and sat next to me while the other two stood. "You two gonna stand the whole way to Hogwarts or what?" he snapped, not at them but at the situation. He knew I was right. And he hated it.

Rose looked nervous for a moment before taking the seat opposite me. I had a small smile, wryly. Definitely brave. How Gryffindor of her. Albus looked at me, studying me before sitting down across from Scorpius. Which probably made him twice as brave as Rose.

"Lyra Thea Malfoy," I said after a moment, putting out my hand. I didn't know how long this sudden courage was going to last. Might as well make it last. Rose narrowed her eyes for a second and it suddenly dawned on me that I was trying to make friends with a _Weasley_.

Father didn't like talking about his Hogwarts days. He always said he wasn't proud of them and how they had spoiled his family's image. But he said _some _things.

Like how the Weasleys hated us. That much was obvious. And how he hated them for what they'd done- made themselves heroes while _his_ wife and _his_ children were outcasts.

But she seemed to see something in my face that settled the deal for her and shook my hand. "Rose Weasley. This Albus Potter and I take it, you're Scorpius Malfoy?" she clarified.

Scorpius sort of gritted his teeth but nodded, shaking her hand as well. They both jolted back as soon as their fingers touched like they'd been electrocuted.

I smiled a little at Albus, who smiled hesitantly back.

To be honest, I didn't think of how much he resembled his father or how he wore glasses.

I only noticed the fact that he had the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen.

-''-''-''-

"Johanson, Marie." Professor Longbottom called out and a little girl with spiky brown hair walked quickly up the main aisle to sit down on the stool. The Sorting Hat obscured her eyes and after a moment it roared: _"__**RAVENCLAW!**__"_

The blue-clad table cheered as she skipped along to sit down the front with her peers.

I swallowed, audibly. Albus, Rose, Scorpius and I all stood toward the back of the group, trying to draw the least attention to ourselves. We'd already had several scathing looks, as if Scorp and I were devils, sent to lead the poor Potter/Weasley double astray.

"Don't worry Lyra, you'll be fine." Scorpius whispered to me. I took a deep breath.

"Kirston, David."

"You know as well as I do that this is going to kill any hope of being normal for us," I murmured back, quietly.

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

Rose, who was busy watching the ceiling, looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "If we get sorted into Slytherin, we become exactly like our father and destined to be evil and hateful. If we're sorted anywhere else, we become-"

"Completely isolated from the rest of the house because we're Malfoys." Scorpius spat, angrily. I grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. Rose looked sad but Albus looked angry.

"Lawson, Anthony."

"They shouldn't be able to do that." He muttered. "They shouldn't be able to just judge someone like that based on their _surname._" I shrugged, wearily, too used to it to really care.

"It's life Albus." I murmured. He looked up and I realised that he would've made a perfect Greengrass with his eyes.

"_**HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

"It's still not fair. I mean, I'm meant to hate you but you both seem fine to me." He complained, righteously. I blushed, surprised. It was the first compliment I'd received in years.

"Thanks Al. That...that means a lot." I whispered. Scorpius hid his surprise better, simply nodding and half-smiling.

Rose slung her arm around my shoulders. "No worries. I don't think you two are Slytherin material anyways." She comforted, conspiratorially. I giggled before Scorpius nudged me.

"Ly, you're up."

"Malfoy, Lyra." Professor Longbottom's voice seemed to falter a little on my name and I swallowed again, terrified. But I took one more glance at Albus and I remembered that warm feeling of being worth something to someone, maybe even something like a friend and summoned up any last drops of courage I had.

I got glares as I walked down the aisle, mutterings that burst out all over the whole:

"_Malfoys..."_

"_God, what is she doing..."_

"_Pathetic, scum..."_

"_Disgusting little cretins..."_

But I didn't stop. It was too late for that. I just got to the end and sat down and watched as the Great Hall disappeared beneath the brim of the Sorting Hat.

The little voice began whispering in my ear: _"Ah...A Malfoy hmm...It has been a while...But that's interesting...I don't think you're the same as your family, are you? No, no, you've been different your whole life...well, you're averagely smart...a need to prove yourself better...oh how extraordinary...the amount of love for your brother...the loyalty! My, my...you are different aren't you? But you're brave too...how strange...courage, bravery, loyalty...This is going to shake things up you know- this has never happened before..."_

"_I'm not going to Slytherin?"_ I asked, wondering if this hat was going senile.

"_No, no my dear...no, I think you'll be..._**GRYFFINDOR!**_"_

Silence. Total and utter, mind-blowing silence filled the Hall. No one could speak. Shell-shocked, some called it. Astounded, others said.

And then the whispers began.

My face white and stunned, the Great Hall reappeared from the Sorting Hat's wide brim. No one clapped. No one cheered. The Slytherins were angrily hissing, furious that a Malfoy hadn't been given directly to them.

The Gryffindors were growling, eyeing me suspiciously as I sat, numbly at the end of the table, a little away from the other First Years. My eyes lifted and caught Scorpius' as his name was called and he sat down, nodding to me in a way that meant: _Don't worry. This won't change anything._

But everything had already changed.

"Well there's something strange in the potions at the Malfoy Manor indeed," remarked the hat after a moment. "Better be another **GRYFFINDOR!"**

Despite my shock, I felt a small sense of relief- at least I wasn't going to be alone in this lion's den. Scorpius sat beside me after a minute and I sagged into his arm. "Hey, it's okay, really, Mother and Father love us, they're not going to be too angry," he whispered, assuredly. But I knew what he was thinking: They were going to be angry but my grandparents were going to be _furious._

"This is going to ruin _everything_." I murmured to him, faintly. He shrugged.

"Well, at least we're together. Can you imagine if one of us was in here and the other in Slytherin?" The faint flicker of a grin crossed my face.

"We'd be well and truly screwed," I agreed, stopping when I realised the Hall had gone silent again.

"Potter, Albus."

I turned in my seat to see both Rose and Albus take deep breaths before the legendary Potter son walked down the aisle. Professor Longbottom smiled at him secretively and I wondered if they knew each other outside of Hogwarts. Everyone held their breath. This was, I supposed, the hat that had sorted a Malfoy into Gryffindor. What if it screwed up and left Albus to the Slytherins?

The hat barely stayed a second on his head before screaming: _"__**GRYFFINDOR!**__"_

-''-''-''-

**Hope you liked it. I love mini Scorpius. And mini Rose. And mini Albus. And mini Lyra. Aw hell, they're all just so damn cute!**

**R and R!  
Tress Blues**


	3. The Black Lake Incident

**A/N: It hasn't been a week but I got bored. From now on, it'll be once every week, probably on a Friday. Hope you like it!  
Tress Blues**

_Disclaimer: The only thing belonging to me is Ms Lyra Thea Malfoy and her messed up life. Her brother, conceited parents, best friends and psychopathic grandparents all belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Spiralling  
**_Tress Blues_**  
Chapter Three  
The Black Lake Incident**

Truly, I don't know how we stood it for the first few weeks. I guess I was still in a sort of daze- the day after the Sorting, Scorpius sent a letter to Mother and Father going something along the lines of:

_Dear Parents,_

_We're in Gryffindor._

_I guess if you want to ignore me too now, at least you have good reason._

_Scorpius_

I had half a mind to try running after the bloody owl after he told me. What was he thinking? He couldn't just be so frank with them and expect them not to scream bloody murder!

And so they did.

One morning at breakfast, Secilia, my mother's owl, swooped down before us, carrying a bright red envelope in her beak. I glanced at my brother and he sighed but nodded, picking it up and unsealing it. The letter got more of the suspicious, disappointed stares which were really starting to bug me. Everyone thought we were up to something- as if we'd purposely fooled the Sorting Hat. It wasn't that really...it was apparently just trying to kill us.

My heart sank as I recognised the shrill, unintelligible shriek. Not my mother. My grandmother.

Scorpius wrapped his arm around my shoulders as she started to scream.

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE BREAKING EVERY LAST SHRED OF RESPECT AND PRIDE WE HAD FOR OUR NAME AS MALFOYS! GRYFFINDORS? I AM DISGUSTED! HOW DARE YOU? YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THE HOUSE OF MALFOY!" _

Scorpius and I tended to sit away from everyone else after that. At least the Gryffindors no longer believed our parents had put us up to this- no one could've mistaken the blinding rage of Narcissa Malfoy as a cover up.

It didn't stop them staring but it was now just open disgust.

Rose and Albus were good though- they remembered our train trip as a good thing and Rose always smiled at me whenever I came into our dorm.

But I could see how much of a strain it was on their family: Albus' brother James and their cousin Fred were the worst though. I'd been pranked six times in the last four weeks and every time, I had to smother the inferno of outrage to my pride inside me that wanted nothing more than to turn around and hex them every way to Sunday.

I could probably do it too: I'd been studying furiously, trying to at least get the school aspect of Hogwarts down pat. I'd never be anywhere close to Scorpius, he was just a prodigy when it came to almost anything.

Albus was still loyal, insisting on waving to me or helping me up after I'd been tripped over. I didn't want him to- I knew that it must've difficult with his family especially. A Potter helping a Malfoy? _Willingly?_

It was unheard of.

It was almost halfway through our first term, coming up to the Christmas Break when Scorpius finally got fed up of the pricks in his dorm. He had Albus but he couldn't risk getting close to someone as a friend. It almost always ended up badly for us.

So he convinced me down to the Black Lake, just to hang around. I tried to point out that it was snowing and cold and we'd most likely freeze but he was thoroughly ticked off with his roommates and he needed some time to cool off. I told him we'd be cooling off quite literally but went with him.

To be honest, my own roommates were just as unwelcoming- during the first night, Rose had chatted with me for a little before being dragged off by her older cousin Dominique who made it very clear to me I wasn't to talk to her little cousin _ever. _

I didn't let it affect me really- it's not like I was going to actively seek out Rose anyway- but Dominique Weasley was bloody _scary _when she was angry. So I let her think she'd frightened the 'evil little Malfoy spawn' away.

And I'm not overreacting.

They really do call me that.

Scorp and me were the very definition of DECLINED here. No one was our friend- the teachers were cold, the Headmistress strived to ignore us should we ever glance at her during meals. Even the ghosts were wary of us and the only portrait that didn't shirk away from us was one of a handsome young man with dark shaggy black hair near to the Gryffindor dorms. He didn't glare- just kind of watched us, like we were an interesting specimen of human and stayed very quiet.

I'd never gotten brave enough to ask his name. I snorted to myself, just thinking of it. _Some Gryffindor I am._

"Ly, come on, let's go down near the jetty. No one'll be down there." Scorpius grunted, still fuming. His roommates had just been caught putting a stupid little half-assed curse on his curtains so they kept glittering green. A not-so-subtle reminder that he was and would always be considered a Slytherin at heart.

"Scor," I murmured, nudging his side through the thick dark cloak. He sighed, frustrated, somehow finishing my unbegun sentence.

"I don't know Ly, I'm just...I keep thinking maybe we were...mis-Sorted or something..." he snapped, angrily. "Hell, Slytherin would've been more welcoming than this lot. _Anyone _would be."

I shrugged, shaking off some of the snow that was collecting in my blonde hair as we walked past the big oak trees, finally reaching the little inner grove of the Black Lake. "I know Scorp. But we don't have much of a choice. I mean, what else is there? Let Mother and Father tutor us? You know they'd just turn us over to Grandmother and Grandfather. Can you imagine?" I let out a giggle despite myself.

Scorpius grinned. "Oh, pure-blooded youths such as yourself would do much better if you would just sit down and _shut up._" He imitated our grandmother, ridiculously high pitched and self-righteous.

I laughed. "Scorpius, do keep your wand closer to you. Perhaps you should invest in a _marvellous _cane like me?" I channelled my Inner Lucius Malfoy. He still kept his stupid walking cane / wand although he hardly ever used it in society anymore. No one in their right minds would hire him.

"Lyra whatever _are _you doing? Legs together girl, hair up, keep your shoes in line!" Scorpius shrieked with laughter, Narcissa-style. I grinned at him, about to say something else, probably poking fun of his hairstyle like our father always did when Scorpius' smile dimmed.

I nudged his arm and he jerked his chin behind me. I turned to see Antoine Goyle and several Second and First Year Slytherins laughing uproariously on the jetty. The Black Lake had frozen over but the ice creaked and groaned ominously and as I watched, I saw Antoine whip out his wand and something small and yellow striped began to float in the air over the icy depths.

My heart stopped. It was a boy, yelling and thrashing as Antoine kept him hung in the air by his ankle. From this distance, I couldn't see anything except his bright yellow and black scarf. Hufflepuff. Probably a First Year like us. Antoine's face looked a little pale but he was slowly laughing along with his gang of friends.

Scorpius was striding ahead before I had time to compose a sentence, his face angry. I followed without a single thought.

"Antoine!"

Scorpius' old friend turned without a thought and the Hufflepuff slipped dangerously. Another Second Year took over the spell, giggling maniacally when his face got closer to the ice. Antoine looked annoyed but then happy and relaxed as he recognised Scorp.

"Hey Malfoy! How've you been mate?" Antoine called cheerfully. The ranks of Slytherins quivered apart a little as Scorpius approached- while we were ostracized from everyone, including the old Slytherin families, they still feared us. We were _Malfoys. _We had the last pure line of Black and a few others in our blood and that made us respected at least.

Scorpius' face was less than cheerful. "What are you doing Antoine?"

Antoine half-turned and spotted the Hufflepuff boy, grinning like he'd just remembered him. "Oh, we're just mucking around a little. Wanna join in? I knew they couldn't keep the Slytherin in you down for long."

Wrong thing to say.

Scorpius' face darkened. "Put him down Antoine. _Now._"

The boy laughed, running a hand through his curly dark hair. Antoine had fortunately _not _inherited his father's looks- nothing but his tall height and dark curly hair reached his son and his somewhat chubby but relatively attractive face was _all _his mother's. Thank Merlin is all I can say because Gregory Goyle had not aged well.

"Oh, Gryffindor's made you funnier Scorp! Come on! Benjamin's teaching me a new spell. Levitates people, fantastic ay?" Antoine beckoned.

"I have a better idea Antoine," I piped up, coldly, appearing from behind Scorp. "Put him down."

The Second Year dipped the Hufflepuff again, up and down. The boy's face got even more frightened as he recognised the pair of us. _For Merlin's sake!_

"Oh, hello there Lyra," Antoine greeted, his voice decidedly less cheerful as he realised we weren't joking around. "Going to join in then huh? You'd best stay out of the way, don't want you messing with this stuff."

The annoying thing about Antoine Goyle was that he was constantly underestimating me and what I could do based upon the fact that I was a girl and therefore weaker. _I'll show him weak, _I thought darkly.

"I'm dead serious Goyle. Put him down." I snapped, my anger getting the better of me. The boy was tiny. Not even my size. And he was an easy, mild, shy target who was getting preyed upon by Goyle because of that. And if there was one thing I just _couldn't _stand, it was innocent kids getting picked on for no reason at all.

Call it a childhood trauma thing.

"Oh leave it alone Lyra. Scorpius'll join in, won't you Scor?" Antoine snapped back. His eyes went a little questioning as he scanned Scorpius. "Won't you?" he repeated, softly. Scorpius wavered- on one side, he was like me when it came to this bullying-thug-thing but on the other...Antoine had been his only other friend for _years. _Not best mates but close.

Was he really going to give it up for some random stranger kid?

"Antoine. Now." I wouldn't have wanted to see Scorpius' face as he demanded Antoine. I have a feeling I would've been afraid of my own brother for the first time in my entire life.

Antoine went pale and he flicked out his wand immediately. "You're really going to be all noble for someone who laughs at you just like the rest of them?" he sneered.

Scorpius' wand was just as quick. Not liking where this was going, I walked quickly to Scor's side and drew my own wand, shaking a little as I did. The other Slytherins were watching with something akin to shock and disgust as we picked our sides.

Antoine curled his lip in disgust at me and Scorp. "You're despicable. Ruining your family's pathetic reputation. It was in shreds anyway. One more blow won't hurt I suppose."

"You're torturing that boy Antoine!" Scorpius hissed. "That's not _right._ You're giving reason for the bad name Slytherins carry."

I surveyed the odds. Two of us. Six Slytherins. Three First Years. Three Second Years. All armed. And that poor Hufflepuff boy.

Not good for us by any means.

"Oh well look at the little Gryffindors. Trying to be brave and courageous. Let's see how brave you really are _Malfoy,_" Antoine spat, his wand darting out...to point at the boy.

He dropped from the air, landing with a sickening _crunch! _on the ice. Immediately, he got up, shaking and breathing in ragged breaths as he stood and began to shuffle to the side. But the ice wasn't thick enough apparently.

There was a very loud splitting sound and he froze, his gaze darting around on the ice. The Slytherin snickered as he stumbled back and forwards, the ice starting to break and splinter around him.

My eyes widened when I realised that the waters would be much too cold to swim in. Scorpius went running, going to help him when Antoine shot a tiny, First-Year worthy hex into the snow beside him. "Time to show his Hufflepuff patience Malfoy!" Antoine yelled, gaining a cheer from the group behind him as they laughed.

Scorpius didn't listen, just reached the edge of the icy lake and started to edge his way on to the frozen waters. Antoine raised his wand again but my fingers reacted before he could mutter anything.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I cried. Antoine's wand flew out of his hand and he turned to me, furious.

"_Densaugeo!_" The teeth-enlarging spell went right past my hand, sent from one of the Second Years.

"_Flippendo!"_ The girl fell backwards, landing in the snow. I frowned, knowing that the tied up knot of nerves was affecting my spell-casting.

Scorpius was still edging toward the Hufflepuff boy who was stepping around like a mad thing, trying to find somewhere steady. He turned to my brother and paled but screamed, loud enough to hear from shore "_I CAN'T SWIM!"_

The Slytherins roared with laughter and I shot them with another _Flippendo _although this only made one of them stumble back. _Scorpius, hurry UP!_

There was suddenly a barrage of brightly coloured spells flinging past me- one of them caught my wrist, another burning my ankle. I collapsed backwards, the snow melting against my flushed cheeks. "_Pr-Protego!_"

I rolled away, casting a glance to Scorpius and the Hufflepuff. The abnormally strong shield charm held for a few more shots until it shattered and a Boils-Curse landed inches from where my head once was.

Something hit me again and I screamed, falling back again, this time with my wand buried a metre away in the snow. I coughed, trying to suck air down to my lungs before diving for my wand with shaky hands.

I looked over and saw Scorpius, carefully reaching out a hand to the boy who trembled and very nearly shied away. But Scorpius rolled his eyes and shouted "IT'S NOT BLOODY CONTAGIOUS!" and he grabbed on quickly.

"_Fodio Morsus!_" I screamed as the girl I'd knocked over, tossed another jinx back. She shrieked, her arms starting to burn red. It was painful, I could tell. I knew the Stinging Jinx well.

Scorpius now had the difficult challenge of getting back to shore. And to make things worse, the ice had begun breaking up and patches of dark, gloomy water peek through the white overlay. _Lovely, _I thought, irritated. _God, Merlin, Circe, Powers That Be...give us a break would you?_

The boy froze up and Scorpius had to drag him over, slowly passing one of the bigger splits, which rocked them both to a tangled mess on the ice.

Antoine pointed his wand at the water, having retrieved it sometime before and it started to bubble and boil, the same kind of spell used to heat up cauldrons in Potions. One of the bigger boys, who I now realised had to be a Fourth Year at least and was hiding among the green and black, caught on and expanded the spell to directly ahead to Scorpius and the Hufflepuff.

The ice got slippery and they both slid as the ice began to move again. Scorpius barely caught hold of his wand as he tried to push the Hufflepuff to safety. "For Merlin's sake, _MOVE!_" he yelled, pushing harder. But it was all in vain.

The ice suddenly jolted, violently and tipped...

Sending my brother and the yellow scarfed Hufflepuff into the freezing waters.

I screamed, immediately panicked as I forgot about keeping off the curses and ran to the water's edge.

My brain counted, unwillingly as the seconds ticked past. _10 seconds...15...19..._

The Black Lake was shaped like an enormous pot- there was a very slight, shallow 'rim' around the edge to wade in but then it got real deep, real fast and dropped off into unknowable depths a few metres out. "_Scorpius!_" I screamed.

_30 seconds...40 seconds..._I scanned the icy horizon but there was no sign of either of them. _One minute...one minute 10..._Self-preservation got tossed out the window, which, in retrospect, was one of my stupider moves. I practically bolted out onto the ice, barely dodging several hexes from the rather incensed Slytherins who didn't take kindly to being hexed by a First Year Blood Traitor.

Not to mention our betrayal of the Slytherin-Equals-Malfoy tradition.

At any rate, they yelled and a few of them almost hit me but I stepped quickly out, past the shallow rim and suddenly the ice became tinted black with the water beneath it.

_One minute 30...One minute 40..._

My heart pounded though, blocking out everything with its chanting-_ Not Scorpius. Not Scorpius. Not Scorpius._

_Two minutes...Two minutes fifteen...Two minutes twenty four..._

Suddenly, Scorp resurfaced in one of the rapidly growing black-water patches among the broken ice, the Hufflepuff flailing around next to him. Scorpius used to play with me in the lakes on the Malfoy Estate- usually, he'd have to pull me up out of the water and dunk me back in again, much to my own rage.

But it was paying off now, as he tried to heave the Hufflepuff's head out of the water, his arms around the boy's skinny, trembling shoulders.

They weren't too far out- it was far more stable toward the edge and I got close enough to grab the boy's pale, almost blue hand and pulled, my knees shaking through my stockings as they kept in contact with the ice.

But it wasn't enough. I just wasn't strong enough to yank him out. I swallowed, getting ready to call for help, for _anyone, _when something big knocked into my side and a pair of tanned, strong and most importantly _unfamiliar _arms filled in for mine, grabbing the Hufflepuff's shoulders and pulled him out in one quick move.

Scorpius sagged with the relief of not having to hold the boy up and he now struggled, his heavy clothes weighing him down. But I grabbed hold of one side and the arms grabbed hold of the other and we both pulled him out. My arm immediately went under his shoulders, chills spiking through me as I realised how freezing cold he was.

I didn't even look up from the ice until it turned back to white, signalling that even if we did fall through, we'd be met with sand at least. Scorpius collapsed down on the snow, coughing up water, looking like he'd just woken up from a nap. "Scorp? _Scorpius!_" I shook him, frantically trying to get a reaction from him.

"Easy, he's probably swallowed half of the Black Lake." Said a voice and I realised that it _was _familiar.

And totally unexpected.

-''-''-''-

**Personally loved writing this. Don't know why. Just did. Drowning small children must be a talent of mine.**

**Tress**

**R and R!**


	4. Refusal and Acceptance

**A/N: I know it isn't Friday but it's my birthday tomorrow and I decided to start the present giving early. I hope you don't mind ;)  
Tress**

**Spiralling  
Chapter Four  
Refusal and Acceptance**

"_Potter?"_ I exclaimed, completely stunned and feeling completely stupid as I realised I hadn't drawn my wand yet. But there he was, James Sirius Potter, helping to carry in the Hufflepuff, who looked ridiculously small next to his big thirteen year old saviour.

It was like seeing the sun rise in the west. Completely out of place and totally mind-boggling.

My gaze narrowed as I realised he could easily hex us both- I was in absolutely no shape to protect myself or Scor. He seemed to notice the way I was thinking and frowned, chuckling lowly. "I'm not here to curse you Malfoy. We saw the whole thing from up there," he waved his hand vaguely to the hill Scorpius and I had climbed down not fifteen minutes before.

"And you looked like you could use the help. C'mon, we need to get these two to Madame Nuttleby. Victoire and Mark will handle that lot." He cast a dark glance over his shoulder to where two more figures I hadn't even noticed, were now collecting up the Slytherins and shouting at them to go the Headmistress' office immediately. They followed without question. Antoine shot me a dark look.

I hesitated still. James Potter was nothing but a complete pain in the arse. He _lived _to pick on Scor and I and now? He was just going to _help_? Uh-uh.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come _on _Malfoy, I have better ways of pranking you than _this,_" he sounded almost offended. I gritted my teeth, hooking on arm under Scorpius' and pulling him to his feet with effort.

The Hufflepuff was clearly not dressed for the snow and he staggered to his feet, Potter looping his arm underneath the boy's shoulder to help. I shot him the dirtiest look possible when he offered to help with Scorpius, who, while exhausted and still spluttering, was a right sight better than the other boy.

He complained about his little sister helping him up to the Hospital Wing the entire way, apparently unaware of the present company as we got to the castle, quickly traversing the almost abandoned halls to the Hospital Wing. It was snowing after all- you'd have to be mad or a social reject to leave the Commons. What did that make Potter?

Madame Nuttleby almost had a heart attack when she saw the four of us. How could I tell? Well, she shrieked and dropped the vials of Potion she was holding, ushering the two of them to the nearest bed with ragged breath.

She worked fast, warming the Hufflepuff, conjuring blankets and turning Scorpius from pale blue to bright red in a matter of seconds. I smiled, relieved when he started complaining about how blotchy his hands were and how they felt funny. Scorpius rarely complained when he was normal but he bitched like Celestina Warbeck when he was tired.

"You two had best be off to the Headmistress's office. My word, the things that go on at this school..." Madame Nuttleby cast a quick look to the pair of us and I realised James hadn't left yet and was instead watching her progress with a casual eye.

I swallowed, biting my lip. "Can't I stay here with-?"

"He'll be fine here," Madame Nuttleby snapped before softening. My eyes never left Scorpius who was still shuddering. He was still trying to pretend not to be as bad as the Hufflepuff but it wasn't working. I felt worry and tears start to build. "Don't worry dear. I'll take good care of him and you can visit for a few minutes afterwards, hmm?"

The clear dismissal jerked my senses and I locked my jaw, nodding once at her before exiting the white curtained room. James followed and I suddenly realised I had no idea where the Headmistress's office was. "Do you...I mean, do you know where the...er..." I had troubles framing a sentence to put to the Third Year who merely smirked, gesturing to the right.

"This way." I rolled my eyes as I began following him. Of course James Potter would know his way to the Headmistress's office. _Of course, he probably spent more time there than the Common Room._

"Password?" croaked a ragged looking gargoyle and I watched, hesitantly as Potter muttered something and it turned slowly to reveal a set of spiral stairs.

"Lyra? James?" came a voice, just as Potter put his first foot on the stairs. I turned a little and saw Albus, looking relieved and concerned at me.

"What're you doing here Al?" James asked his younger brother, with that tone of 'why-are-you-going-to-McGonagall's-what-did-you-do-wrong?' Albus narrowed his eyes.

"Neville saw me get Victoire. He said to go to the office after he helped round up the Slytherins." He answered, irritated. His personality did a 180 as he looked to me. "Are you alright? I saw what happened with Goyle and the rest of them. Is Scorpius okay?" And Albus looked _concerned. _Truly and utterly concerned which made me reply back in sheer astonishment. Why was he so worried? He was always friendly but this seemed almost like questions you ask your mates!

"Antoine and another boy made the water crack faster and they got tipped in. Scorpius and the Hufflepuff boy are in the Hospital Wing, getting fixed up." I replied.

"Oi! This is lovely and all but I for one don't want to be on the receiving end of Minnie's temper for being later than probable. Budge up!" James interrupted, annoyed and eyed the pair of us we started up the stairs, him taking up the rear.

It was quiet for a moment before-

"Are you okay?" Albus murmured.

I nodded, still worried and absent from the conversation after Scorpius. I wondered how long Madame Nuttleby would let me stay...

"Just a little shocked I guess. Antoine used to be an old friend..." I sighed, knowing that Scorpius was going to be intolerable for a week. Losing the only non-related friend you ever had did that I guess.

"Goyle." Albus snorted. "I could see the whole thing from the hill. I wanted to come down, say sorry to Scor for what the other guys did...they're just being prats at the moment I guess," he sounded sheepish, as if he were taking the blame for his roommates.

I shrugged, indifferent. "It's not like it's going to change though. Scorpius was frustrated and when we saw Antoine...he was just being a stubborn little idiot, running out onto the ice like that," I growled, irritation setting in. He was _so _dead when he got out of the Wing.

Albus chuckled. "Yeah but think of it this way- he's in the clear as far as Gryffindor's concerned."

I frowned, just as we reached the door. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning to face him. Albus smiled, half-crookedly.

"You just hexed the crap out of six Slytherins and Scorpius ran out to save some Hufflepuff kid he didn't even know. You tell me that doesn't say 'Gryffindor' to you." He grinned.

I was about to shake my head, tell him, patiently, that that sort of thing didn't happen to Scor and I (universe hated us remember?) when James got impatient enough to knock in between us on the door.

"Come in."

We pushed the door open and there sat the Headmasters of Hogwarts Past, lined up on the walls, every single one staring down at us, idly. I saw more than one of them hiss as I stepped into the room and I remembered- my father had tried to kill one of their own. I was probably not nearly as welcome as James or Albus, who got cheerful smiles as they stepped forward.

No. I tried to keep my chin up as I surveyed the room again. Headmistress McGonagall was watching me carefully, occasionally darting her dark eyes to Antoine and his other Slytherin friends, Victoire Weasley, Head Girl and Mark Bryant, Head Boy and finally to Albus and James. Her gaze narrowed and she gestured to three straight backed chairs to one side. "Take a seat gentlemen, Miss Malfoy."

Professor Longbottom flinched when he saw me. Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. "Mr Potter," she said sharply and both of them looked up. "James," she clarified, sighing. I kept my gaze on the floor in front of me, insanely conscious of my wet clothes and dripping hair. "I've already hear Mr Flint's version of events. Perhaps, you could shed some light as to why Mr Lensley was out in the middle of the Black Lake this afternoon?"

James leaned back in his chair in the confident way of someone who knew his surroundings well. "Well, I was following after Al and was talking with him when we saw flashes of light coming from the lake. We walked a bit further down and I could see Malfoy running off onto the ice after Henry and...er..." he looked kind of helpless, obviously not wanting to call me Miss Malfoy but at a lack for a better word.

"Lyra, James." Albus snapped, gritting his teeth. I threw him a quick look. What was he doing making trouble with James? What had he done wrong for his own brother to be so short with him? "Her name is _Lyra._"

James locked his jaw, the muscle in his cheek twitching as he continued. "_Fine. Lyra _was busy trying to fend off that lot," he waved a hand at the Slytherins who looked murderous. "From herself _and _Malfoy. They got her a couple of times before Goyle and Flint started messing with the water and it started breaking up even more. I told Al to go grab one of the teachers or Vicky and headed down there in time to catch her bolting off to pull out her brother and the kid who had just fallen under. I pulled 'em out, Vicky and Mark-"

"Victoire, James, Vic_toire._" Muttered the part-Veela beauty as she shook her hair, irritated.

"Whatever Vicky. Anyway, they rounded up the Snakes and I helped Henry and them up to the Hospital Wing." He finished, unconcerned by the murderous look on said Snakes _and _Victoire.

"It's a total lie Headmistress! Lyra and Scorpius just started hexing us for no reason at all!" Antoine whined, looking innocently at her. She wasn't fooled though it was as if she was having trouble discerning the events. "Scorpius went onto the ice and pushed the Hufflepuff boy over! We just trying to stop him!"

I snapped. "Oh you _dirty-faced liar!"_ I yelled, standing up from my chair so quickly I knocked it over. "You could've _killed _him! You could've _killed _my brother _and _that Hufflepuff boy! What for? Because it amused you? Oh grow _up _Antoine and get a bloody spine!"

"Like you can talk! You betrayed all of us!" Antoine bellowed back, unable to take the attack lying down, though he did seem paler at the thought of Scorpius dying.

I snorted. "Yes Antoine, because I _told _the Sorting Hat where to put me. The centuries old, ridiculously clever, unstoppably nosy Sorting Hat which has been sorting students for years, _including _our parents, listened to _me._ Grow a brain Goyle!" I threw back, screaming.

"You're pathetic Lyra! Both of you! You're nothing but a pair of _blood trai-_"

"SILENCE! From BOTH of you!" McGonagall suddenly roared, quietening us both. I realised I was clutching my wand and we were both fuming, standing a metre or so apart. "This is _not _the place for screaming matches like toddlers. I demand a certain level of decorum in my office. Twenty points from _both _houses." She snapped.

I threw myself down in my chair which had magically righted itself, my cheeks furiously red as I realised that I was going to be blamed for the decrease. _Fantastic. _"Now, Mr Goyle, I'm inclined to believe that you and your friends are at fault here not only to the evidence at hand but also the eyewitness account of several students who claim you hexed both Miss Malfoy and her brother after they'd stopped duelling back. Thirty points each of you Slytherins for using magic on another student and detention for three weeks. You are _excused._" McGonagall sounded downright terrifying as she hissed the last word and the Slytherins bustled out, Antoine purposely bumping my chair on his way past.

There was silence as they closed the door when McGonagall brought her fingers to her temples and sighed. "James, am I to believe that you did not in fact partake in _any _of the spell casting this afternoon?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, a little surprised. "I guess so."

"Albus?"

"No Professor."

She turned her razor sharp gaze on me and something in her eyes clicked. "Hm. Miss Malfoy, as you well know, fighting at Hogwarts is not permitted. You would do well to remember that in the future although as this is your first offense, I'm willing to let you off without detention. Thirty points taken for duelling. Fifty added to you and your brother each for showing Gryffindor courage by helping Mr Lensley. Should you encounter any problems with Mr Goyle, please do not hesitate in contacting myself or any of the faculty."

But even as she said it, I knew it would make no difference. No one was going to care much about two spawn-of-scumbags. I merely sighed and replied with a "Yes Professor." My ankle was starting to flare up again without the cold numbing affect of the snow.

As soon as we were excused, Albus narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you were okay." He stated, obviously noticing me wince.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Albus, you couldn't have really expected _none _of their spells to hit. They have terrible aim but sheer dumb luck works both ways I suppose." I muttered the last part, darkly. I pulled up my cloak sleeve as we climbed down the staircase and bit my lip at the sight.

Two lines, about a centimetre wide each, of bloody, torn skin were entwined around the base of my forearm and it bloody _hurt._ It was as if someone had wrapped burning chains around my wrist and ripped away half the skin.

"Holy Merlin," Albus muttered, his eyes wide. James caught sight of it and let out a low whistle of appreciation but his face was stormy.

I shrugged, trying not to wince. "I'll just get Madame Nuttleby to clear it up. And my leg." I added, stepping out of the staircase in pain. It spiked upwards, through my leg and I could tell it was burning red as I spoke.

"I'll come too." Albus volunteered. "I want to see how Scorpius is doing too."

James raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay Al." He muttered, gaining a glare from his brother.

I started off for the Hospital Wing, having committed it to memory after the necessary visits from the past few weeks. Being pranked or otherwise cursed is an excellent way of remembering I guess. Imagine that right?

As we got closer, I could make out Scorpius yelling, occasionally muffled as if his mouth had suddenly been filled up. I frowned, speeding up and turning the corner in time to see Scorpius fighting with Madame Nuttleby, dodging the vial of sewer green potion she offered him quickly as he could within the hospital bed. "Scorpius!" I yelled, frustrated.

He looked up and immediately smiled, relieved. "Lyra, oh thank Merlin, are you okay? They didn't land any shots did they? Circe, I'm going to _murder _Antoine if- Lyra. What's with the company?" his ramblings cut off as he spotted James and Albus behind me. The concerned older brother face slipped off, replaced with a mask of perfect composure.

I sighed. "Scorpius, why aren't you taking the potion? You were under the Black Lake for almost three minutes without any air, probably swallowed most of it and you were practically _blue _when you got here!" I scolded, angrily. Holding my hand out for the potion from Madame Nuttleby, she passed it to me and I handed it to him with a strict look. He squirmed.

"Ly...it's Flu Potion...it tastes like feet..." he protested weakly. I cracked a small smile. Scorpius had been fussy and disgusted by Potions since he was old enough to understand that he wasn't required by Law to take them.

"Scorp, I'm not taking care of you when you get sick with pneumonia. _Take it._"

He tossed me a dirty look but swiped the vial and downed it, grimacing. "Your turn. What's wrong?" he finally muttered. I bit my lip, sitting beside him on the bed and displaying my wrist. Madame Nuttleby almost had a second heart attack.

"Good heavens, what _is _going on around this school!" she screeched, tapping it twice sharply and I watched as the aching burn stitched itself back together slowly. I gestured to my leg.

"I have one on my ankle too." I muttered, trying to keep my composure as beautifully as Scorp. But it shone through as she pulled up the hem of my jeans. It was the same deal as my wrist- only ten times worse, the entire shin covered with fine, bloody lines. Albus gritted his teeth.

"Lyra, why didn't you say anything about this before? McGonagall could've stopped you from walking with _that._" He snapped, touchily. I shrugged, my face very blank.

"Didn't really seem like a big thing at the time."

Scorpius returned to his former thoughts, glaring coolly at the Potter brothers. "What are you two doing here?"

Albus, momentarily distracted from Madame Nuttleby's work on my leg, looked a little sheepish. "I saw the whole thing from the hill. I was...I wanted to apologize for Mick and them. They're a little...touchy with you. Don't _really _know how to handle you I guess. They still shouldn't have played that stupid joke on the curtains though."

Scorpius raised a single brow. "And you?" he tossed, aggressively at James, who snorted.

"Couldn't let my little brother go _alone _with a _Malfoy._" He spat, back to the irritatingly cool-and-confident persona I so hated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well now that you're torturous family duty's been accomplished, you can leave." I snapped at him, still surveying Scorpius' face. None of the curses seemed to have touched him, though he had a slight bruise on his temple from hitting the ice. He nudged me, knowingly as if to say '_Stop it I'm fine_'

I shot him a disbelieving look but let it go. James hesitated, glancing back and forth between Albus, who was wearing a strange expression of muted smugness and irritation and the pair of us before shrugging and exiting the Hospital Wing.

"There you go, dearie, should be fine with that." Madame Nuttleby bustled past, thrusting forward a little vial of yellowy potion. Scorpius glanced darkly at it.

"How come _you _get the tiny one?" he muttered. I shot him a look.

"Grow up Scorp." I replied, tossing back the vial.

Albus hovered near Scorp's bed, looking a little uncomfortable. _Maybe he wasn't used to seeing Scorpius act like a regular person._ "Scorpius...we're okay, right mate?" he finally asked, anxiously.

Scorpius nodded, noncommittally. "Sure Albus." He mumbled back, leaning into the thick pillows. "So, I heard you kind of kicked Antoine's arse in duelling Ly..." he grinned at me and I ducked my head, blushing.

"Shut up _Hyperion._" I muttered, scathingly.

"Too shy _Thea_? Hippogriff dung, apparently, you got a marvellous review." Scorpius laughed, openly. I elbowed him sharply.

"From _who?_" My curiosity got the best of me.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, conspiratorially. "A few of the Hufflepuff kid's friends came in looking for him. Said that everyone was watching and thinks you're officially 'badass'." He laughed at the very thought and Albus chuckled.

"I can see how they'd think that. Bloody terrifying you two were." Albus stated, casually. "One of you running across the Black Lake, the other hexing Slytherins left and right. And James is probably driving himself crazy of what to make of you."

I frowned, pulling my legs up under me onto Scorp's bed. "What do you mean?" Albus Potter seemed to make zero sense on a regular basis. I winced as my leg scraped the blankets.

He shrugged. "James has been trying to work out what you two are up to since you got Sorted. He thought you were trying to destroy Gryffindor from the inside out at the beginning but you're both too quiet." Albus clarified at our confused faces. "He's been wondering why you keep acting so protective of each other. Didn't really occur to him until today that maybe you were as close as any other siblings."

He snorted, rolling his bright green eyes. "Idiot my brother is. Rose and I get into massive fights with him and the others- all of 'em are nutters, they think you're trying to kill everyone." His voice went slightly bitter towards the end although I felt something very warm spread through me at the fact that Albus and Rose had gone against almost their _entire _family for me. Why did that make me feel so secretly happy?

"That's not right Al," Scorpius muttered, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. "They're your family."

"Well, for a family who's supposed to promote acceptance, they do a pretty poor job with you two." Albus stated, casually. I sighed.

"Albus, it's not right for you to stay angry because of us." I began, feeling a little piece of me whine and beg that he'd continue caring. So _someone _would.

Albus cut me off. "I don't think James'll be angry after this."

"No, he'll be angry. Just not at you Lyra." Came a voice and Rose suddenly appeared in the hallway, her bushy red curls tamed into a ponytail. She looked like she'd been pulling all-nighters already and seemed worried as she entered. "Are you two alright? I heard about what happened. Freddy's been telling everyone."

I groaned. "Lovely."

"They're not angry at _you _Lyra, they're a bit ticked off with the Slytherins but other than that, they're pretty unsure." Rose explained. "James doesn't like to admit it but you impressed him today. And Fred too. They're probably plotting revenge against the Snakes now."

"But why?" I wondered, bewildered.

"Because," Albus sighed. "James is pissy-"

"Language Al." Rose snapped immediately, although it seemed almost absent-minded.

"_Angry _with the Slytherins for hexing Gryffindors. See, it's alright for _him _to torment you two but not any of the other Houses. _No one _hexes a Gryffindor without consequences." Albus continued on, bitterly. Rose was reading one of the parchments next to Scorpius' bed, her brow furrowed.

"We're not Gryffindors. Never _will _be." Scorpius muttered, sounding surprisingly tired.

"It's the Drowsy Dew Madame Nuttleby's got him on," Rose replied to my frown as Scorpius began drifting off. "He's just tired."

I nodded, slowly trying to make sense of the day. I'd been hexed, saved a Hufflepuff, yelled at an old-family-friend-turned-enemy, gone to the Headmistress' office, yelled at said enemy, lost points, gained points, seen Scorpius in the hospital, had Albus _and _James Potter come with me, had Rose come to visit _and _somehow, without any intention on my part, _impressed _James The Prat Potter.

"So am I," I muttered, the weight of everything crashing down.

"Hey, let's go back to the Dorms," Rose said, soothingly. "Scorpius'll be fine here."

"Be fine here." Scorpius repeated, barely awake. I nodded, rubbing my head. Albus took one side while Rose took the other and they kept up a stream of chatter that somehow blocked out all the awed stares we received from the other students. A Potter, a Malfoy and a Weasley all walk down the corridor of Hogwarts...it sounded like a bad joke.

Godric, I was never going to make it out of here alive.

-''-''-''-

**Hope you liked it!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Purely Miserable

**Spiralling  
Chapter Five  
Purely Miserable**

For some odd reason, Albus and Rose seemed to be insisting upon being my friend. Although they copped dirty looks from their older siblings and a heck load of bewildered gazes from the student population, they were unswervingly loyal.

I didn't know what to do- my paranoia was setting in horribly and the lack of pranks from James and Fred made me think they were building their time for something bigger.

Scorpius, still stuck in the Hospital Wing, was no help whatsoever. He was less shifty around Albus and Rose than me but he was still anxious about me wandering around Hogwarts without him. I'd told him six ways to Sunday that I didn't _need _anyone's protection, least of all his considering he was still sick with a pneumonia-flu kind of malady.

The first time I actually smiled since the accident was when Rose stubbornly decided that I was too far away from her and Albus at mealtimes and took it upon herself to shuffle me up the table a little bit each day.

It was inane- I woke up early, so did Rose. I went to lunch after cleaning up quickly in Herbology and Rose's table was mysteriously clear in seconds. At dinner, she rounded me up from where I was usually doing homework in the dorm and pushed me downstairs, relentlessly.

Albus usually watched in amusement as I reluctantly fell into place beside her, probably looking like something akin to a kitten being dragged to the bath tub by a persistent owner. "You can't stop her when she's on a roll like this," he'd explained. "She's like a muggle bulldozer."

I'd never heard of a "_bollprozer"_ before so Rose also took it upon herself to lecture me in the complex and confusing ways of the Muggles. Her mother being muggleborn and her grandfather a serious muggle-contraption-enthusiast, Rose was just as passionate about her heritage and excelled (like every other subject) in Muggle Studies to the point of beating some of the muggleborns in the class.

The day I smiled, almost a week after the Black Lake Incident, was the day Rose got me, horribly, dreadfully, terribly, _awfully _close to the heart of the Potter-Weasley clan's normal eating spot. They tended to hang out together, bringing all their friends to the one spot and siphoning off into little groups- separate but always in the general vicinity.

"Rose, no." I stated, emphatically when I saw where she was trying to lead me. She pouted, her big blue eyes large and innocent. Rose, for all her difficult tenacity and know-it-all attitude, was actually quite a pretty girl with her long dark red curls and pale, freckled skin.

"Please Lyra? _Please?_ I want to introduce you!" she begged, clamping her hands around my arm. Normally, I was so bewildered at the fact that someone wanted to spend time with me apart from Scorpius that I just went along with wherever Rose wanted to sit. But in the general area of James Potter, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Lysander Scamander (who was in Gryffindor while his twin went to Ravenclaw), Frank Longbottom, Dominique Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Molly Weasley _and _the army of loyal, unswerving friends they all brought with them?

You'd have to be blind, crazy and _stupid _to put yourself in that kind of danger. And I don't consider myself any of those things.

"No."

Rose bit her lip in frustration. "Lyra, we haven't eaten with our family for a week. We'd really love to and I think you'd like them!" she tried for the guilt affect but I raised an eyebrow, having learned from Albus how to do it finally_. With craftiness like that you should've been a Slytherin Rose,_ I thought, amused.

"No one is putting a wand to your head and telling you to eat with me Rose. You and Albus are free to ditch me at any time." I replied, coolly. Deep down, I knew it was going to happen eventually. I'd be completely heart-broken when it happened because, _surprise, surprise, _I actually _liked _having friends outside of Scorpius. But they weren't going to keep up their ignorance of the glares and their family's isolation forever.

Albus laughed and slung an arm around Rose's and my shoulders. "You'd miss our ever present company and irritatingly wonderful charm." He stated, casually as if it were a world-renowned fact.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh. And of course, your overwhelming modesty." I replied sarcastically. Albus grinned.

"But of course." He said, acting as though he was offended I'd think otherwise.

"We can't leave _now _Lyra," Rose groaned, rubbing her forehead. I smirked, a little amused at how seriously she was taking her job. "Or else you and Scorpius will crawl back into your little hole, away from the rest of society, never to be seen again!"

A sudden memory brought a smile to my lips as Rose guided us to a place a little further down the table. Rose muttered on about getting closer tomorrow, doing a critical glance at my face, as if to think about how to make me move by force when her head did a double take and she stopped, slumping into her seat like a bag of potatoes. "Oh my Godric," she murmured.

I felt my brow crumple. "What? Rose? Are you okay?"

Albus looked increasingly concerned, taking a seat beside her, shaking her arm. "Rosie? Rosie, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Rose stared, gobsmacked at me. "Lyra just smiled."

"_What?_" Albus snapped his head around to look at me, his eyes wide. "No way."

My small frown turned insulted. "What's wrong with me smiling? I'm not a bloody basilisk- one look of me won't kill you!" I snapped, angrily.

It shook Rose out of her shock. "No, no, Lyra, it's not that! It's just...you don't smile that much unless it's around Scorpius. I mean, you smile a little but not...like, full-blown smiling or anything..." she seemed kind of pleased. I sighed.

"I don't like smiling in public. People _always _get the wrong idea." I muttered, settling into the table across from her. I filled up the plate with pancakes and maple syrup.

"_Wha' d'you mea'?_" Albus wondered through a mouthful of cereal. Rose and I cringed.

"Well, smiling when your whole family is evil means that everyone thinks you're pleased about something bad. I can't tell you how many times I've been hexed for laughing public. There's a few people who just don't like Scor and I being happy. And even more, purebloods, they don't like us breaking composure." I explained, softly, feeling a little as though I was being put on the spot.

"For _smiling?_" Rose checked, her face outraged. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"

I shrugged, the memory I'd had before springing to mind. I giggled. "Scorpius and I were going to go dig a hole in the forest out by our house when we were eight to get away from everyone." I explained, to their confused expression. "We going to go live like badgers, you know, burrow down. Near the lake so we could swim but far enough away so no one could find us."

Albus grinned. "James and Lily and I were all going to become fish one day so we could live in the pond near our place. Our parents caught us mixing random potion ingredients in the bathtub and regrettably informed us that we couldn't become sardines." He said, mock-remorseful.

"Oh you poor thing." I said, sadly.

"If you got hexed so much as a kid, where are the scars? Wouldn't they leave marks?" Rose wondered aloud. Albus elbowed her, simultaneously giving her a dirty look and swallowing the rest of his cereal. I made a disgusted face.

"First of all, chew Albus, Madame Nuttleby's probably fed up of us going to the Hospital Wing _without _you choking. And of course there are no marks. My grandmother removes every single mark on me when I get them- they'd heal better if she left them alone and I've had infections because of it but she insists. It's to do with marrying me off when I'm older. Scars don't make an attractive bride." I replied, nonchalantly. Rose's face went from pink to bright red.

"No, correction, _that's _the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life." She muttered, darkly. "How can they...taking off the marks...bloody crazy..."

"Rose, it's completely normal to me." I added, trying to calm her down. "Don't get angry. I'm probably going to end up a spinster or a nun or something anyway."

Albus looked amused, confused and a touch disbelieving. "Why?"

"Malfoys don't exactly have the best name, Albus." I said slowly, wondering if he'd skipped the last eleven years of his life. "We betrayed Dumbledore to Death Eaters and then betrayed Voldemort to Harry Potter. No one likes us. You heard Antoine."

He looked kind of stunned. "Really? I always figured Goyle was just being a git...that you guys were...well..." he stumbled off, unable to put his words into a sentence.

"Welcomed with open arms on the dodgy side?" I finished, wryly. "No, not really. Antoine's father and my own were good friends and there are a number of his old school mates who still keep in contact. But there _are _a number of old Death Eater families that won't acknowledge our existence."

It kind of baffled me that they didn't understand this side of the Wizarding World. What was it like in their homes? Did their parents really not do any of that?

Rose blinked. "Wow. Okay. Starting to understand why you think we're all out to kill you." She mumbled. I shrugged, defensively.

But I caught myself and sighed. I wondered if they'd actually understand what I was about to explain. My mind struggled to believe it. _Friends...frieeeends...fri...ends...my...friends...get it through your skull Lyra. These people are friends. You can tell them. _

"Scor and I...we're just paranoid. You really shouldn't take what we project at face value- normally, we're keeping our emotions under wraps. Like, the other day in Charms when Andrew McTaggart blew up his feather- I was practically dying of laughter on the inside but I didn't show anything on the outside. That's just how we do things."

"Way to give away the trade secrets Ly," Scorpius' voice complained from behind me. I squeaked in surprise and caught a glimpse of Scorpius grinning at me as moved over the bench. I span around and punched him in the arm.

"How many times Scorpius? How many bloody times to I have to tell you!" I grumbled as he took a seat next to me. I hugged him before slapping his arm again. "Do not- _do not-_ sneak up on me. You're turning into a ruddy _thestral!_"

Scorpius patted his arm, wincing. "So this is how you treat your brother? I've been in the Hospital Wing, practically dying, battling Death every day and you're out here, giving away our tactics and eating pancakes!"

I shot him a "_boy-you're-laying-it-on-a-bit-thick-aren't-you?"_ look and he raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the long row of stitches hidden in his messy blonde hair. "Nuttleby found a gash." He answered my panicky expression. "Wanted to shave my head and I almost bolted. But she fixed it up pretty easy- it was just a little one. Didn't really hurt so I thought it was just the head ache."

"Alright there mate?" Albus muttered, absently, as he poached an apple pancake off Rose's plate. Scorpius shrugged.

"Sure." He muttered back, grabbing food as well. Rose and I exchanged confused looks.

"Albus, he's been in the Hospital Wing for a _week._ And the most you can say is three words?" she whisper-yelled.

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "He's fine Rose, what's the matter? We're _guys- _three words is all we need."

I rolled my eyes. "You're heathens, that's what you are. And Scorp, you need to go see Professor Longbottom- he had Herbology homework for you from yesterday." I remembered. Scorpius tossed me a look and I rolled my eyes. "I was busy yesterday. I couldn't pick it up for you."

"Come on, I'll come. Need to have a word with Neville about the Sorticue-Setonia Plant. I think it ate one of my gloves." Albus offered. Scor nodded, still stuffing his mouth up until the last second he left the table, messing up my hair as he went. Rose and I shrugged at each other. _Boys._

-''-''-''-

The weeks past with relative normalcy- there were no prank attempts from James or Freddy, Rose kept trying to push us closer toward her family while Scorpius and Albus quickly became best mates. It made me sort of worried, that perhaps Scorpius would end up ditching me but Rose and I grew closer too so it balanced it out. I was a little more conservative than Scorpius' friendship with Al.

I was quiet without Scorpius although Rose balanced me out- she stayed up nights with me, telling me funny stories about her own family and listening to the trouble Scorp and I had gotten into as kids. I purposely tried to stray from the many curses and attacks we'd been exposed to. More than anything, it just made her mad and upset that she couldn't help her friend.

Because strangely, impossibly, I was now a friend to more than Scorpius. Rose and I bonded over the fact that we were both a little different than the rest of the girls at Hogwarts: our roommates, Deborah and Marissa (or Debbie and Missy as we were now expected to call them) had tried to connect quickly with Rose but she'd mastered the art of sorting out the phonies from the friends and quickly put them at a comfortable 'acquaintance distance'.

I asked her once, why she didn't think I was trying to use her friendship. How did she know I actually enjoyed being her friend rather than the perks of her last name?

She had laughed. "Lyra, you and your brother...I don't know. You seem to think you're perfectly fine with just each other. But you need other people besides your family. They can get a tad stifling sometimes." She added, bitterly. "But you're nice and smart enough to understand me and you don't immediately ask me to introduce you with my Uncle Harry or my Mum and Dad. In fact, you kind of shy away from that. You don't want anything to do with the spotlight. And that's nice." She'd explained, self-consciously.

I'd hugged her, probably for the first time in my whole life. And then we'd stayed up discussing how her _eye-pod_ worked, although it got bad frequencies at Hogwarts.

And then I woke up one day and went to breakfast.

And the whole world fell apart.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm grabbing toast, you want some? We'll be late otherwise!" I called through the bathroom door. The shower steam was beginning to creep out from under the door but Rose took the longest showers in the whole Girls Dormitories. She wouldn't be done for another five minutes at least.

"Mm-hmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." I murmured, amused. I grabbed my bag and ran a brush through my hair one more time, trying with futile hope, to tame the furious curls. But I sighed, stopping mid way through. It was useless. Scorp and I got the Anti-Straight hair genes from our mother. It was a serious pain.

I was halfway down the stairs when I almost bumped headfirst into Dominique Weasley, Rose's frightening Veela cousin. I stuttered an apology, totally intimidated by her flawless, ice-cold face. She surveyed me, immaculate in her school uniform, her long white-gold hair flowing smooth and sleek down her back. And then she turned and walked briskly up the staircase without so much as a nasty remark.

I exhaled, shakily. _Not many people bump into Dominique Weasley, _I thought wryly. _And live to tell the tale._

I made my way down to the Great Hall without any delay really. Albus had been right, the Gryffindors no longer hated the sight of me after the Black Lake incident and the other Houses took their lead, ignoring me for the most part.

Slytherins just eyed me with disgust but it didn't make me frightened or nervous. I felt almost proud, as if them detesting me made me a Gryffindor, highlighting the differences between us.

I sighed, sitting down the end. Al and Scorp were both absent, probably sleeping in after the Gobstones Tournament they'd initiated between themselves and several other boys last night. Rose and I had both decided to leave them at 11:00, threatening them to bed through our own yawns.

I buttered up some of the toast and put some of it in a plastic box I'd conjured last week in Transfiguration, to give to Rose. I was about to reach for the jam when the post arrived, hundreds of owls swooping down among the Hall's students. I was surprised when Secilia appeared, my mother's tawny owl, nudging my hand affectionately.

Secilia loved me. My mother never really bothered to feed her, always leaving her to the House Elves to tend to. I'd neglected to pass this responsibility on to the Elves when she asked me to, instead grooming and feeding Secilia like she was my own. She dropped a crisp white letter on to my toast and I smiled at her.

She had no real fondness for Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy or my family, including Scorpius and often dropped their letters into my food, trying to show that they were worthless to her, trying to prove her loyalty to me. I fed her some of the bacon near me as a treat and brushed the chunk strawberry jam off the parchment.

"Secilia, no more," I warned as she turned her large, wise eyes onto the bacon stack. I bit my lip, noting the letter's lack of scarlet. "Not a Howler at least," I muttered, prying open the wax seal.

_Children,_

_I suppose it is my duty to inform you of the current state-_

I almost put it in the juice- the words _oozed _my grandfather Lucius. But I read on, intrigued as to why he'd bother writing to us.

_-of your parents. Most regrettably, your weakling mother has had enough of society's undeserved treatment of our family and your own placement in Gryffindor has become the last straw for her. She and your father have decided to leave England with unknown destination, so as to leave their reputation and consequently _you _behind._

_As your new guardian, it is my duty to inform you that you will not be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Festivities. Your grandmother has gone through a slight bout of illness and requires two less disgraces in the world for her to worry about. The pair of you will be expected to return home where you will begin the instruction that should've started years ago._

_Purely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

The letters of my grandfather's name blurred as my eyes burned. The letter was crushed in my fist and I sat, staring down at the breakfast that had, just a few minutes ago, seemed so important. My throat swallowed convulsively as I struggled to wrap my mind around the idea.

My parents_._ Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Gone?

My breaths became ragged. I needed help. I needed to show someone. I needed Scorpius. _I needed Scorpius._

I completely forgot my bag, my food, Secilia. I forgot everything as I bolted from the Great Hall, barely stopping at the doors-

_...current state of your parents..._

_-_taking every short cut I could think of-

_...weakling mother..._

_-_dodging students-

_...have decided to leave England..._

-sprinting up the stairs-

_...unknown destination..._

-gasping the password for the Fat Lady. "Dumbledore," I gasped, my eyes tearing up.

She looked faintly concerned as she swung open although I didn't stop, pushing past two Third Years on my way to the boy dorms. The staircase held under my feet- apparently girls were more trustworthy than boys and the slide only appeared on the entrance to the _girls' _dormitory.

I weaved through the mass of Fourth Years, the words ringing faster in my head.

_...to leave their reputation and consequently _you _behind..._

_...two less disgraces to worry about..._

The next words made me choke. I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest and squeezed too hard.

_As Your New Guardian._

I burst through the door, ready to be sick. Scorp turned, fiddling with his tie, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he rushed around getting ready. But one look at my face and he was right there, an arm around my shoulders as my legs gave out. He eased me down to the ground and I trembled, handing him the letter.

"Scor? Lyra? What's going on?" Albus asked, his glasses half off his face and his tie in a stranglehold around his neck. "Lyra?" he asked, kneeling in front of me,

But I watched Scorpius' face as he scanned the letter. It went from disgusted to confused, to horrified, to angry, to shocked to stunned. He kind of fell from his crouch, landing beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Mate? What's going on?" Albus asked, quietly. The tears came, trickling down my cheeks, mortifyingly. I gritted my teeth, burying my face in my knees.

"My parents have left England. They left the Malfoys. Us included." Scorpius explained, as if someone had just punched him in the gut. Because that's what it felt like- it was as if someone had just punched me in the throat, taken every breath from my lungs. The world just came tumbling down as I realised my parents –my stupid, selfish, absent, ignorant parents- had just deserted us.

And left us with our _grandparents._

"Scorpius," I whispered, thinking of how to convey my own horror. They were crazy. They were both _murderers_. My Grandmother was related to _Bellatrix._ My Grandfather had tortured muggles, muggleborns and halfbloods. Our parents, however ignorant of us, were a barrier. And now they were gone.

"I know Ly," he whispered back. _Purely, Lucius Malfoy. _Those three little words said volumes about my demented grandfather. Purely. Pure _blooded-_ly. Vaguely, I felt Albus slowly take the letter and scan the ink. And then he sat down on my other side and wrapped his arm over Scorpius'.

That was my little light, I suddenly realised. I knew Rose would do the same thing if she were here. I knew that they were both my friends. That they were quickly becoming a family away from Malfoy Manor. That, impossibly so, they were here for the long run.

That was first time I cried in front of Albus Potter. And it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

-''-''-''-

Albus left to tell Rose and the teachers that we wouldn't be in classes today. Scorpius looked like he wanted to protest- the nerd, he would've been a good Ravenclaw. But he nodded and threatened to kill Albus if he didn't take notes. The dark haired boy had shrugged, muttering about asking Rose to do it instead.

Scorp and I died a little bit each hour. Thoughts of our family's heritage, of our parents, of their location and of our own future plagued my brain, running scenarios of abuse and punishment and misery. Narcissa had been through a bout of illness, I recalled. Perhaps she'd be more sympathetic now that her son had disappeared.

But it was false optimism. We were doomed. Scorpius and I were going back to the world of hatred and loathing and this time our guardians were the epitome of pureblood mania.

We talked every now and then, trying to sort out what we could possibly do, what we _should _do. Scorpius was finally seeing the stupidity of his note, the one he'd sent during first week. It was just going to further infuriate Lucius.

For the most part, Lucius and Narcissa lived in the Northern Wing of Malfoy Manor. They weren't under _house arrest, _per se- more that they were guaranteed to be regarded with Ministry Official Suspicion should they leave the confines of the grounds. That was to say, they'd have every Ministry worker on the lookout whenever they went. They'd be liable to be questioned at any time for no reason. They were still on the MINISTRY OF MAGIC'S PUBLIC ENEMY LIST.

This hassle really just made things too bothersome for them so Lucius normally stayed around in the library or his rooms, remembering the 'good old days' where you could kill a few muggleborns and no one poked around your business. Narcissa liked to fuss around my father and was constantly sniping comments at my mother. She loved to hang about the kitchens and threaten the House Elves, plan parties and dinners without informing my parents and overall criticising me. Scorpius was a golden child. I was the eternal screw up.

_Lyra, whatever is going through that head of yours? Do stand up properly!_

_Lyra, keep your shoes in line! You are not a common tart!_

_Lyra, pay attention to this dinner planning! Merlin knows that's all you'll be good for!_

_Lyra, run a comb through that hair! Why does it resemble a hay stack?_

_Lyra do this, Lyra do that, Lyra go away, Lyra come here._

And now she had free reign over what I did, what I wore, what I said, what I looked like. And I could only imagine how Narcissa would try tackling my re-education into a proper pureblood. This was going to be hell.

When Lunch rolled around, Scorpius figured it was probably time to get up and stop wallowing. At least, that's what he meant. What he really said was that he was hungry and he wanted food.

I fixed up my appearances, wishing that I'd magically gain my composure within the next few seconds. I swallowed, running a hand through my hair, fixing the redness beneath my eyes. When I came out, Scorpius was still fiddling with his tie and I laughed.

"Merlin's beard Scorp, you wear the damn thing every day. Aren't you used to it yet?" I teased him, flicking his forehead as I went past. He stuck his tongue out at me. Mature right?

We walked out of the portrait hole, taking the length at a leisurely pace. Rose and Albus greeted us from one side of the Hall when we came in, Rose looking tense and worried as she waved at us. I took a seat opposite her, next to Albus, feeling stupid and embarrassed for crying like a baby.

There was a patch of silence before Scorpius broke it. "Rose? You took notes in Charms and Defence right?" he asked, hopefully. Albus bristled.

"You asked me to do it Scorp!" he reminded him, offended. Scorpius snorted.

"Like you took notes Al."

"What if I did? They'd be the best bloody notes in the school!" Albus replied, snapping.

Scorpius looked pale and mock-worried. "Rosie, please Godric, say you wrote something intelligible down. Right now, cave drawings would suffice over _Albus' notes._" He quickly muffled a groan from where Al kicked his shin while Rose rolled her eyes and handed him a stack of parchment.

"Well...if I _had _taken them, they'd have been fantastic..." he grumbled, eating a pastry. I held in a laugh, barely, patting his head.

"There, there Al. I'm sure they would've been _lovely."_ I said, muffling my laughter with coughing. He pouted, slinking further down on the bench, muttering about how unappreciated he was. Frankly, Albus was lucky he had natural brains or else he would've been flunking in every class.

His notes were more or less chicken scratch, occasionally interspersed by drawings of snitches and wands hexing spells at snakes. Quite a number of those snakes had curly black hair like a certain Antoine Goyle and their eyes had been blacked in to look bruised. He'd even charmed a few of them to move, setting the snake on fire, electrocuting it, turning it pink.

I often wondered what Al could do if he _actually _paid attention to Transfiguration Class. And then shuddered with the ghastly potential.

I was about to reach for my own quill when I realised I'd left it in my bag, which I'd left here at breakfast when the letter had come. I groaned, my head hitting the table with a _thwack!_ "What's wrong Ly?" Rose asked, amused.

"Aleffmebagereabrekfass." I mumbled, depressingly mutilating the words '_I left my bag here at Breakfast'_. Albus gingerly lifted my head up to face Rose who bit her lip to contain her smile. I repeated the message and she smiled, helpless at my expression. Albus let my head get back to bashing my brains out.

"This day," I muttered, my voice muffled by the wood. "_Sucks._"

"Well, think of it this way, it can't get much- Dom? What're you doing here?" Rose's voice went from amused and giggling to surprised if a little confused.

My head jolted off the table like there was a zillion volts running through it, convinced Rose was joking with me. But I turned around to see Dominique Weasley, looking...confused? sheepish? apologetic?

I couldn't place the expression but I did realise what she was holding in one hand. "That's my bag."

The beautiful blonde girl frowned. "Yes, I...I grabbed it when you left this morning. I just thought you'd want it back before you went to class." She stated, regaining her composure. She held her arm out and I took the bag slowly, wondering why she hadn't just left it there to rot. Or better yet, given it to James and Fred.

Dominique smiled at Rose and Albus and turned to leave, pausing for a moment. "I'm sorry, you know." She added, over her shoulder. And then she left.

I blinked, quickly checking my bag for anything suspicious but I couldn't see anything in there that would cause me harm. "Weird." I murmured, slinging it over one shoulder.

Rose had a small but growing smile on her face while Albus was bouncing, looking like he was a few steps short from bursting into song. Scorpius exchanged puzzled looks with me.

"Albuuuuus..." Rose sang, smugly. "We're winniiiiing..."

Albus punched the air. "I knew it. I just _knew _it. We're right."

"Well, unless the pair of you would like to speak _regular _English instead of the Weasley-Potter version, I think we should be getting to History." Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow at their strange behaviour.

Rose shook her head, her curls spilling over her shoulders. "Dom just apologised. _Dominique _just apologised. Do you have any idea how magnificently _huge _that is?" she questioned us both.

I shrugged. "She was probably just apologising for running into me this morning," I said calmly.

"No, no, no," Albus insisted. "Dominique is _the _tough nut of the family. She's practically a statue around all our friends unless they meet her standards. And she just _apologised. _James is going to shit himself-"

"Language."

Albus rolled his eyes. "James is going to be unbelievably surprised by this sudden turn of events that he may just find himself unable to control his bowels." He reiterated in a pretentious tone. Rose flicked a pastry crumb at him with a disgusted look.

"Seriously though," she replied to my sceptical expression. "We've as good as won this little family fight. If you pass Dom, you pass everything else."

"Uh-huh," I said, soothingly. "Let's go to History. Binns is probably going to have another aneurism when he sees us."

The History of Magic ghost had been shocked for the first time in probably centuries by what he saw as the return of my grandmother to his class with 'Hermione Granger' and then dropped his jaw when no less than 'Harry Potter' and 'Draco Malfoy' walked in together laughing.

"Kind of offensive but dead funny," Scorpius barked a laugh and Albus laughed, hysterically. I simply sighed.

Rose cringed. "The death puns? Lame Scorpius, lame."

-''-''-''-


	6. The Red Scarf Rebellion

**A/N: We are nearing the end of the 'Flashback Era' as I've come to mentally call it. So, for those who are getting fed up the Mini-Potters and Malfoys, don't worry: salvation is coming ;)**

**Really would love more reviews!  
Tress Blues**

**Spiralling  
Chapter Six  
The Red Scarf Rebellion**

A week before the Christmas Break, Scorpius and I turned 12 on the 7th of December. We were among the oldest of our year group. Rose was in January next year and Albus in March after that so of course, we mercilessly teased him about being the youngest.

Scorpius and I had begged the cousins not to make a big deal out of the whole thing, citing that drawing attention to it was just begging for trouble. Truthfully, I just hated my birthday. I disliked receiving presents because usually they were expensive and untouchable ornaments or dresses that I'd never end up wearing. I had a full wardrobe at home to attest to that.

The routine sending of these presents stood for the uptight, nosy principles that I was beginning to detest. The only present I ever looked forward to was Scorpius'. And this year, apparently, Albus and Rose's.

I woke up that Friday to Rose bouncing on my bed, a maniacal grin on her face. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, _wake up!_" she squealed.

I glared at her, blearily, turning back over and ducking my head under the covers. "Rose, why are you up so early?"

"It's your birthday, you silly girl! Why aren't you more excited?" she demanded, tearing at my duvet. I held fast.

"Because it's nothing to be celebrated. It's just another day. Not even on the weekend so I can sleep," I moaned before giving up and letting her pull the blanket off. "Although I don't think even that would stop you."

Rose squealed again in delight. I moaned.

We got dressed and downstairs in time to see a sleepy Albus and Scorpius trudge down the steps as well. "Lyra, control your friend." Scorpius yawned, grumpily.

I shrugged, helpless as Rose bounced up and down. "I can't. She's insane. At least she didn't wake you up-"

"By bouncing on your bed screeching '_wake up!_'?" Albus finished, wryly, rubbing his eyes. "Bloody stairs. Keep the boys out alright. Nothing for the psycho cousins..."

"Hush up Albus before I hex you." Rose demanded. I gritted my teeth as I saw her holding something behind her back. Albus, watching my expression change from tired to annoyed, intervened before I killed her. It was a _Friday._

"We can do that later Rose." He said, firmly. Rose looked ready to protest before glancing my face, practically begging her to let me wake up a bit first.

"Okay," she muttered, gloomily, looking like a kicked puppy. I rolled my eyes as I shepherded her out of the portrait hole.

-''-''-''-

"I don't see the point of it." I muttered in explanation to Rose as she successfully turned her toothpick into a bright blue butterfly. I almost growled at it.

Rose shrugged. "Birthdays are my favourite part of the year," she admitted to me, casually glancing to the table across from us where Scorpius was busy fiddling the spell to turn the toothpick into a mini-dragon, having mastered the butterflies. Albus and him had their heads crouched low over the toothpicks, occasionally grinning as a scaly leg emerged from the wooden body.

Transfiguration had to be one of my favourite subjects. It was taught by a man by the name of Fillipinas John Matipinas who was relatively young for a teacher and insisted we all call him Professor Flip, solely for the purpose of the assonance.

Although he was strange and a little unorthodox in his methods, Headmistress McGonagall, the former subject professor had hired him for good reason. He was fantastically smart with transfiguration.

The best part was he treated me like I was just another student, Scorpius as well. He was muggleborn so he'd only learnt of the Dark War instead of growing up idolizing the Golden Trio like many of the younger teachers. A few of them got ridiculously flustered at having _both _Rose and Albus in their class so we all enjoyed our anonymity with Transfiguration.

"Hmm?" I hummed, biting my lip as my toothpick trembled, twitched and began to grow a pair of bright yellow wings before stopping. "Why's that?"

"Because it's the one day my mum and dad insist on spending just with me. At night, we have one of those big parties but usually, Hugo, Dad and Mum take me out to the beach or the park and we just...hang out." She smiled, fondly. I grinned at her. I liked hearing about Rose's family. I especially wanted to meet her little brother Hugo to see how he coped with a tenacious sister like her. He must have saintly patience.

"That sounds fantastic." I agreed, flicking my wand once more at the toothpick. "Usually Scorp and I have to sit at one of our parents' dinner parties while everyone invades our house and siphons off their heirloom junk. I used to think it was stupid- all these wonderful sparkly, interesting toys I wasn't allowed to play with."

Rose made a face. "I wouldn't have been able to resist temptation." She admitted to me.

I laughed. "Neither did I. Trust me, we spent many years trying to get the key to our family's Gringotts vault to look at everything."

"Ever find it?"

"Nope. Our grandfather keeps the key under his robes on a necklace and neither of us was brave enough to even _think _about going there." In unison, we shuddered. "Rose? You seen my toothpick anywhere?" I muttered after a moment. It was gone but with no butterfly in its place

Rose giggled and pointed up where a tiny bird was chirping and flitting along the beams of the ceiling, joyfully. I raised an eyebrow before groaning. "How in the name of Circe's earrings am I meant to get _that _down?" I muttered to myself, wide eyed.

"Very nice work Miss Malfoy, butterflies are only require a preliminary level of transfiguration. Birds are about two steps up." Professor Flip complimented, zapping my bird with his wand so it did a dive towards my desk. Upon collision, it disappeared back into a toothpick, leaving behind a bunch of fluffy white and yellow feathers.

"Oi! Stop that Sybil or I'll feed you to my sister's bird!" Scorpius' voice threatened followed by an outraged cry from Albus.

"He bit me _again!_"

"Well hold him so I can finish the tail!"

"_Ow! _Bloody _hell _Sybil!"

Professor Flip raised his eyebrows, amused. "It appears your brothers have discovered how to turn a toothpick into a dragon. I'll just go put a stop to that little catastrophe right now hmm?" he winked at us and left to where Scorpius and Albus were indeed arguing with a tiny red and blue dragon hovering before them.

Rose giggled as they explained to Professor Flip what they'd done and instead of stopping them, Flip began giving them pointers on their proportion spellwork. "Merlin's beard, I think we're all doomed," she muttered, giggling.

I nodded, smiling. "Yep. Just wait. Soon Antoine is going to have an army of miniature dragons chasing him around the school."

Rose sobered up a little. "Is he _still _bothering you? Ly, just hex him and tell him to butt out already!"

I shrugged, a little defensive. "It's not that easy. I don't want to upset him because he'll tell his parents who will tell- well, not _my _parents- but my grandparents and they'll get angry at me. It's a vicious cycle but he hasn't actually _done _anything yet. He's just...well, he's all talk and no walk at the moment. And besides," I added quietly. "Antoine used to be a friend."

Rose opened her mouth to reply when Professor Flip interrupted. "Okay, I want you all to go practise this week, it's too close to Christmas to make you do any real homework- I'll feel too much like Scrooge." He announced, grinning.

"Not _your _friend," Rose quickly continued as we began to pack up. I nodded, taking in her point.

"No, he was close to Scorp. But we got on well enough. He just didn't think I could anything since I was girl." I told her, bitterly.

"I suppose it was a bit of a shock to have a _girl _kick his arse at the Black Lake wasn't it then?" Rose laughed, darkly. I nodded, smirking.

"Yes, he did seem especially shocked I had a backbone." I said thoughtfully. "Actually, come to think of it, I wouldn't mind seeing him getting chased around by mini-flame throwers." Rose and I collapsed into hysterics at the thought of Goyle racing around shrieking like a girl with a hundred Sybils chasing him.

"What're you laughing about?" Scorpius asked curiously as we walked to Potions. It was down in the dungeons, alarmingly close to the Slytherin Commons which made me nervous every time we got to the class. But apart from the dirty looks from the majority of the paintings and students walking to and from their Dorms, nothing had happened for ages.

Rose and I exchanged looks, immediately making a silent promise to keep the thought from Al and Scorp. I knew they were both still itching for revenge on Antoine and his friends and like I'd explained to Rose: my grandparents+ Antoine-Harassment? Not a good plan.

"Nothing. Just wondering what Slughorn will try to get out of Rose today," I covered up smoothly. Professor Slughorn was the old, old, _old _Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin House. It was a wonder, many people pointed out, that he was still alive. A number of Healers thought he'd have died of a heart attack by now, what with all the crystallized lollies he consumed doing internal damage to his lungs and heart. Albus laughed.

"Aww, Rosie, don't worry, we'll protect you from the mean Walrus-Man." He mocked her as her face went bright red.

"Oh shut up Al. It's _horrible. _I'm oldest of two thirds of the Golden Trio! I feel for James, I really do. And don't think you're getting out of it this time!" she added, angrily. "You're not sneaking away this time!"

I snickered, thinking of the other times Slugs had tried to corner Albus and Rose. Somehow, Al always managed to forget something in the Potions cupboard and stayed in there for just the right amount of time to avoid the walrus-like teacher.

Albus pouted. "But Rose, you're so much better at mumbling about things he cares about. All he wants to know with me is to repeat the old stories and ask about any Dark Wizards Dad's been catching," he complained, throwing his hands up.

Scorpius chuckled, clapping him on the back. "Oh, look at the bright side Al...At least Ly and I get to watch on in total stitches with amusement!" and then he took off running around the corner with laughter, Albus close in pursuit, swearing.

Rose turned her big blue eyes on me. "Please, please make sure he doesn't leave me today. I can't stand him any longer, if he asks me one more thing about my bloody folks-"

"Phone?" I cut in over her quickly, my eyes wide. "He's just curious about muggle technology Rose, no need to get so irritated." Slughorn had popped into view behind Rose at that moment, his eyes bright as he feasted on her words.

He looked ready to make one of his booming entrances when I pushed her inside the classroom, pretending I hadn't seen him at all. "What do you mean 'phone'? Why would he be- oh, hello professor." She cut herself off, gloomily.

I spotted Scorpius and Albus at the back, setting up, grinning at the pair of us as Rose prepared to face the entire brunt of Slughorn's overly nosy wrath. They were getting out of this _far too easy. _Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed a Dicing Blade off the bench and made a very faint paper cut on my hand, barely enough to sting. "Ow! _OW!"_ I yelped, playing up the injury as the blood started to pool.

It worked. "Lyra? You okay? What happened?" Scorpius demanded, next to me in a flash. Albus took the other side. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Lyra?"

I flashed them and the teacher a sweet smile. "Oh yes, just a little cut, I'll be fine." I caught Rose's eye and winked at her. She grinned back and began setting up.

"Oh, well, these things happen I suppose. Albus m'dear boy, how are you? Last I heard, you father was busy chasing some new ring up north..." Slughorn wasted no time in leaping onto Albus' company, who looked hopeless.

Scorpius, trapped by the unwritten laws of best mateship, stood beside him, irritated by the fact that he was forced to stay with Albus even though he was being ignored. As Slughorn continued rambling, he glanced at Rose and I, who were beginning to prepare the foundations of the Potion left on the board and found as sniggering at Albus and his predicament.

His blue eyes narrowed and I knew the moment it clicked in his head. I flashed him a charming smile as he glared.

"Er...professor, I don't want to interrupt but Albus really needs to help me on this potion sir and I think we'll need to get started now if he has any hope of teaching me," he cut in, innocently.

_That _was the most blatant lie I'd ever heard because Scor was _good _at Potions whereas Albus really couldn't care less. Slughorn nodded, looking confused as if he'd just realised Scorpius was there.

"Oh, right, right, very well, very well, carry on, carry on." He mumbled, repeating every part before turning away to help a Hufflepuff girl was looked like she was two seconds away from flinging the cauldron out the window.

Scorpius elbowed me. "_That _was a low blow _Thea._" He hissed.

I shrugged, amused as Rose just about died with laughter. "You were getting off too easy, _Hyperion._"

Albus, who looked pale from his Slughorn Confrontation, connected the dots quickly. "You? _Really _Lyra? I expected this kind of thing from Rosie but really? This hurts, it really does." He cried, mock-wounded. I put on a remorseful expression.

"Poor dear, I'm sure you'll live. Besides, it's your own faults for overreacting." I added on, smartly.

Scorpius elbowed me again and tossed a glare at Rose, who was mimicking Albus' horrified expression. "Come on Al, let's go teach you how to make this stupid Forgetfulness Draught." He grumbled, pulling Albus away.

Rose leaned her head on my shoulder, sighing with a smile. "You've _got _to do that more often. I haven't seen Albus looked more frightened than when James took his broomstick and threatened to Floo it to Timbuktu."

The lesson past eventless. A Ravenclaw girl made the best draught, with Rose and mine tying in second place with Albus and Scorpius'. There was no homework- all we had to do was come up with reasons why a Forgetfulness Draught would be useful in Wizarding Society in our own time if we didn't finish it then.

After putting down the normal _'to-be-used-on-Muggles-should-they-see-some-part-of-the-Wizarding-World_, Albus and Scorpius got creative:

'_if-a-Muggle-saw-a-dragon-firing-flames-at-the-Mimsy-Marshemellow-Maker-Factory' _

quickly joined the list as well as

'_if-someone-saw-ex-Minister-Of-Magic-Cornelius-Fudge-skinny-dipping' _

and Rose added in

'_or-Great-Aunt-Muriel-in-her-'wedding guest'- frock-(which is just plain __**hideous**__)._

I made a mental note to someday meet this Aunt Muriel. Rose assured me she was _the _crabbiest woman alive and lived only to show up to the Weasley's various weddings and criticise everyone present. Everyone was astounded she'd survived this long without someone murdering her.

The rest of the day was much of the same- we went to classes and the teachers would declare, with varying kindness, that our Christmas-inflicted attention spans were much too short for actual work.

We were wandering back to the Common Room to clean of the dirt from Herbology when a voice called out from one of the paintings. "'Lo Albus. Rose."

Albus turned and scanned the wall, quickly brightening when he saw the voice coming from a painting of a young man with shaggy black hair and a bright grin. He looked familiar. "Hey Sirius. I didn't even see you up here." He commented, surprised. Rose beamed at him.

The man rolled his eyes. "Well, your father made me promise to stay out of your business til you settled in. Didn't want a repeat of James I guess," he commented, smirking.

Rose stepped up beside Albus. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I talked to James too soon in his first year and he spent a number of his weekends camped out in front of my portrait, talking with me and asking to deliver news from home." He told them and Albus broke out into loud laughter.

"And he said _I _was a baby for writing to Mum," he gasped through his laughter. Rose smiled, warmly.

"How are you Sirius?" she asked, politely. The handsome man shrugged, scratching his neck.

"Alright I s'pose. Lily says to say hello by the way. She's missing both of you alot. Hugo, not so much, but then again, he gets to go through your things uninterrupted now." he winked at Al as Rose went a spectacular shade of red.

"_What? Oh, that little brat is going to _**die **_when I get home!_" she screeched, furiously. Carefully, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, he's probably just feeling bored without you there. And don't wave your arms around, you're getting dirt on the paintings." I said, soothingly. One of the paintings to the left of Sirius nodded in thanks, trying to wipe off the excess Mooncalf Dung from his frame.

Albus brightened suddenly, remembering Scorpius and I. "Oh, Sirius, lemme introduce you, this is Scorpius and Lyra Malfoy. Guys, this is Sirius Black. He's my dad's godfather." He introduced quickly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, looking over at the two of us. It clicked that he was the painting I'd noted weeks before- the one that just surveyed me instead of glaring. "Black? Are you related to our grandmother, Narcissa Black by any chance?" Scorpius asked, politely, but suspiciously.

Sirius visibly winced at the name. "Unfortunately. She was my cousin. Which would make you second cousins? Or cousins once removed?" he seemingly pondered it for a while before shrugging. "I'd shake your hand but I'm a painting," he stated. I cracked a smile. "So you're Gryffindor Malfoys huh? Never thought I'd see the day really."

Scorpius laughed. "Nope. Neither did our family."

The second eyebrow rose to meet its partner. "First of the family?" he let out a low whistle although his face showed no surprise. I didn't expect any: if he had been watching, he would've noticed how we'd been treated for being in the Lion's House. "Well I know what that's like."

And I suppose he did. The story of Sirius Black was sort of like a tale you tell pureblood children to scare them-

_Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Sirius who __**didn't do as his parents said**__. He ended up in __**Gryffindor**__, befriending __**blood**__**traitors**__ and __**mudbloods**__ and horrible creatures like __**werewolves **__and then he went to __**Azkaban**__. He died __**old**__ and __**alone**__. The End._

Moral of the Story: Obedience is golden.

Although the facts were grossly taken out of context, the story was still told years after Sirius Black's name had been cleared. My grandmother had forbidden any talk of the Blacks inside the house.

"Less than ideal for them I s'ppose," I muttered, wryly. Albus wrinkled his nose as the thirty minute mark passed for the Mooncalf Dung: if you hadn't secured it around the plant by then, it began to reek.

"I guess I'll see you when I come home for Christmas Sirius," Albus said, waving before catching on to the stink and thinking better of the action.

"Goodbye Albus, Rose. It was nice to meet you Lyra and Scorpius." Sirius replied, looking to his left at someone in another frame. "Oh I'm bloody _coming _you little know it all pain in the-" he snapped, suddenly disappearing out of the frame, leaving only dark red curtains and a mahogany desk behind him.

-''-''-''-

True to her word, Rose demanded our presence in the Common Room immediately after dinner. "Come on, Lyra!" she moaned at my reluctance. "It's just a _little _something. It's not like we're going to throw you in the lake for the Merpeople."

I rolled my eyes, but followed her, smiling at my brother and Albus as they lounged about in one corner, practising their levitation charms on each other, their feathers lying discarded near their feet. I watched as Scorpius floated just a half-centimetre off his chair before crashing back down. Albus didn't move that much either but they had obviously gotten bored of the feathers.

Rose sat in the squished up couch opposite the two armchairs and I squeezed in next to her, watching as Albus lifted a tiny bit again. "Okay. So, first thing's first, cake." Rose declared, reaching under the table that was crowded in the middle. It was definitely one of the least comfortable spots in the whole Common Room but no one in their right mind would've given their fireplace-side couch spot to First Years. Even First Years like Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.

"Guys, we really don't want anything-" Scorpius began before cutting himself off at the sight of the cupcakes in Rose's grasp. They both looked like pincushions, twelve candles each stuck all over them, definitely the best, sweetest, most amazing fire hazard I'd ever seen in my life.

I laughed. "Aww Rosie..."

"Make a wish kay? And don't tell us cause it'll ruin it!" Rose demanded, grinning. Albus nudged Scorpius.

"Wish for a broom mate! Second Years get to try out for the Quidditch Team!" he whispered, excitedly. Scorpius chuckled. We'd already stressed to Rose that there was to be no singing, which she agreed with, knowing precisely how embarrassing it was to be sung to, having such a huge family as she did. Albus was even more compliant with the terms, wincing a little and I had to wonder what kind of prank had been played on him.

"_1...2...3..._" I took a breath and blew out the candles quickly, making my wish. _I wish everything will be alright in the end_.

_FLASH!_

I looked up quickly and found Dominique, a camera in her hands. The image popped out of the ancient machine with a puff of smoke and she quickly handed both to Rose. "Is that all you needed Rosie?"

Rose nodded, happily. "Thanks Dom. I'll give Molly her camera back tomorrow."

Dominique nodded, smiling at us all. "Have a happy birthday both of you." She said, happily and wandered off to where a pack of her friends were sitting around the windows, laughing.

The surrealism of Dominique actually smiling at me nearly made me fall out of my chair but Rose didn't let either of us ask after the blonde, instead tapping the photo a few times to make the picture clearer. "And...here we go!" she showed us the little photo.

I watched myself blow out the candles and Scorpius almost going cross eyed with effort as he tried to get every single one with one breath. Rose giggled and Albus suddenly waved to the camera, his grin blinding. The photo was so...happy.

"Rose? Can I get a copy of this?" I murmured, feeling like this photo was the most perfect thing in the history of things.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically. "Sure. I'll get Dad to blow it up bigger when I get home. I'll give it to you when we get back kay?" I hugged her, tightly. She laughed. "It was just a photo Ly. Now off! I need to go grab your presents, _again._" She stuck her tongue out at me, running upstairs for a few minutes.

Scorpius kicked Albus' shin. "So where's your grand gift Potter?" he drawled, sarcastically.

Al shrugged. "My wonderful company? You get that practically free Malfoy. And if you got a gift from _me _it'd be socks. I let Rose pick. Unless you want the pair I have on now..." he offered, cheekily.

Scorpius mimed choking and dying and I scoffed. "Oh Albus, how kind. Disgusting, week worn socks. You shouldn't have."

I rolled my eyes just as Rose threw herself back on the couch, making me bounce. "Okay! Here you go. They're just little, we're not exactly rolling in it here despite our last names." She joked as I tore open the blue, messily wrapped paper.

"Rose wrapped them," Albus said by way of explanation and she sniffed, offended.

"Well Albus was being a git and I didn't want to ask him to help..." she struggled with her words. Albus rolled his bright green eyes.

"I am _the _expert wrapper Rosie. You shouldn't have taken a leap into unknown territory. You're a novice. I am a master." He explained, pretentiously.

"We bow to you oh wise one," I snickered, simperingly. "Please, have mercy on us. Next year, spare us Rose's awful wrapping skills."

Albus stroked his chin. "I shall, young grasshopper!" he declared, throwing his hands up and catching Scorp in the nose.

"Bugger off Al!" he grumbled, rubbing his face.

I grinned, looking down at my unwrapped present. It was a scarf. Nothing overly flashy, just solid colour but soft and long. And it was bright, unapologetically red. I bit my lip, wondering if Rose would think I was a total sap if I cried. I picked it up and wrapped it around my neck, glancing over at Scorp.

He was quickly pulling off his school jumper, leaving his hair messed and sticking up before sliding on his brand new, Gryffindor Quidditch sweatshirt. I realised it had a big bright gold **7 **put on the back for the date. Scorp grinned.

"Do you like it? I thought it over and asked James to pick them up from the Quidditch Store in Hogsmeade," Rose fretted. "Surprisingly, he _actually _bought them. I thought for sure we were going to have to sneak in." She added, surprised.

I chose not to comment on the sneak in part instead, fingering the end of the scarf where a little gold lion was in mid-roar, embroidered. "It's wonderful Rose," I murmured, in awe of how much I loved this stupid piece of cloth. There were probably a dozen girls who had the same but it didn't matter because this was the first piece of clothing I knew I was going to keep forever. "Thanks..."

I hugged Rosie again, absurdly happy. "Oi! Why don't I get any love? I helped James-" Albus complained before cutting himself off, eyes wide.

Rose turned crimson. "You helped James _what?_"

Al sighed and Scorpius patted his shoulder. "Better let her rant now. She'll end up angrier if you divert it," he advised, sadly.

"I helped James pick them out. You really think he could pick out this stuff? Might've picked something Slytherin as a joke, the jerk. So I snuck in and helped him buy them." Albus confessed, sighing. I frowned.

"Why is this a bad thing? Weren't you going to sneak in anyway?" I pointed out.

"You went to Hogsmeade for the first time _without me?_" Rose whisper-yelled, swatting him with the nearby _Daily Prophet._

Albus winced when she smacked the glasses off his face. "Well...yes...but only because I knew you were busy at the time and James wouldn't wait!" he defended.

Rose huffed but otherwise calmed down, growling a threatening "If you sneak out before Third Year without me again, you'll wake up with snakes for_ fingers._"

I chuckled at their antics before worming around the table and giving Albus a hug too. Scorpius settled for a manly shoulder clap thing with Albus and an awkward sort of air-hug with Rose where both parties went bright red.

I wore my scarf for the rest of the night, laughing, eating my birthday cupcake, exploding the levitation feathers in my brother's face, throwing Albus' socks at each other at one point.

By far, the best birthday I'd ever had.

-''-''-''-

All too soon Christmas was a mere days away and the scarlet Hogwarts Express began to fill with passengers taking the round trip to London. Rose, Albus, Scorpius and I sat in a compartment down the end of the train, occasionally making room for a Weasley or two. Ever since our birthday, Rose and Albus had been glowing with their victory. Almost everyone except James and Fred made an actual effort to talk and sit with our little group.

Whether it was Victoire, checking to see if we were okay with Antoine or Roxanne insisting we call her Roxy or even Lysander Scamander and Frank Longbottom, honorary Weasleys, stopping by to pass on some advice with homework or teachers, the Weasley clan seemed to be making a conscious effort to get along with us.

It was mind-boggling but it did make our new friends happy and I appreciated their patience. It was strange. I no longer found myself wondering if today was the day Rose and Al came to their senses and ditched us. We were practically best mates now- I felt like I belonged, as corny as it sounded, even to my own mind.

When the train began to slow and Platform Nine and Three Quarters came into view, I realised how much I was going to miss that acceptance, even for the short few weeks of break. Scorpius seemed to mirror my thoughts, sighing as he picked up his smaller trunk off the shelf above.

He passed me mine and I felt angry at my parents for the first time. For ditching us. For being so selfish.

An idea passed my brain and was given the go ahead before I knew it. "Scorpius? I'll meet you down near the trunk collection kay? I just need to get something out of here," I called as he was caught among the stream of people. Rose got swallowed up too but Albus hesitated.

"What're you up to Lyra?" he asked, slyly. I shrugged, looking the epitome of innocence.

"Nothing Albus dear, why would you ask such a question?" I replied, as though offended. He held his hands up and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll meet you with the others right?" he checked and I nodded as he walked off the train. Quickly, I dug around in my bag, smiling as I found it.

When I spotted Scorpius, he looked half-disapproving, half-amused and Rose just giggled before giving me a big hug. I'd never been more conscious of her parents, only a little bit away, staring holes into my back. "Seeya next year Rose, I'll write okay?" I promised and she grinned before bouncing away, Albus waving back at me as he followed after her, having already said goodbye to us both.

Scorpius weeded out our trunks and gave me mine. "You know they're going to want to kill you right?" he murmured as we spotted our Grandparents, standing uncomfortably near the Potters. Grandfather looked like he might just light himself on fire but there was no other room.

I shrugged, grinning. "It's nothing. It doesn't have Gryffindor written anywhere but the lion and I can hide that easily enough," I pointed out, tugging a finger over it. Scorpius raised his brows but followed me as we walked up to Lucius and Narcissa.

Narcissa froze upon seeing my bright red scarf, stark contrast to the dark black formal skirt, tights and white blouse I wore under my dark black coat. "Lyra...what is this?" she asked, as if not quite sure how to sound in the situation. She chose curiously polite but there was malice burning in her expression.

I kept a cool face. "Nothing, just something I happened to conjure in Transfiguration." I replied, nonchalantly. Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Well isn't that..._lovely._"

Translation: _I don't believe a word you said but there are too many people here to make a scene._

"Come along, we haven't all day to spend with this riffraff," he continued, throwing a glance over at where Rose and Albus were standing with their family.

Albus' father, the great Harry Potter, gripped his wife's hand and glared at him along with the majority of the adults present. I wanted to but Narcissa was watching my scarf with interest and anything that would've drawn attention would've had my precious birthday gift confiscated.

Our grandparents walked toward the barrier, Scorpius following with a furious expression on his face. "I'll bloody _hit _him before the Break's up," he grumbled loudly. I sighed, patting his arm.

"I'll be the one strangling Narcissa." I replied, irritated that their strictness had increased tenfold in our absence. As we began to walk through the magical barrier, I paused, catching Albus' eye. I flicked my scarf over my shoulder and winked with a smirk before composing my expression and heading through the barrier myself, begging for Hogwarts already.

**God, I hate Narcissa and Lucius.**

**Please Review!**

**TB**


	7. Only Scratched The Surface

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Back to school blues I suppose D: Anyway, this is the last of the Minis Era, so enjoy little Scorpius and Lyra while you can!  
TB**

**Spiralling  
Chapter Seven  
Only Scratched the Surface**

_Dear Lyra,_

_How are you? I hope you're actually getting this letter, it's the first one I've sent with Eugene. The owl that's delivering this to you is my early Christmas present: Eugene McEdgars. Hugo named him while I was away and unfortunately, he won't answer to anything else._

_Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny and Uncle George and, well, pretty much all of my family saw your display with the scarf and James overheard what Scorpius was saying. Albus thought it was dead funny even though your grandparents are jerks. No offense._

_Just writing to keep in contact really. Everyone's really busy which is why Al and I hightailed it out of there the second Nanna Weasley asked for help in the kitchen. Uh-huh. It _starts _in the kitchen. And then before you know it you're deGnoming the garden around the Burrow. We've all relocated to the Burrow for the holidays. Nanna wouldn't hear of anything less and she's frightening when angry. You think my temper's bad..._

_Mum wants to know who I'm writing to but she gets a little stiff whenever I mention you guys. She's not as bad as Dad who freaked out when I told him. He's being a jerk because he's realised he doesn't control my every action at Hogwarts and it's driving him crazy._

_I hope you're okay. I'm only sending one letter so share this with Scorpius alright? I'm sure Al will send two though. He's going crazy, trying to dodge questions from Lily and fend off James so he'll be claiming as much time for writing letters as he possibly can. I feel sorry for him really but all I have is Hugo- who thinks you're both really cool- and he's nine and tiny. Relatively easy to scare away._

_Anyway, I guess that's it. Write to me soon!_

_Rose_

-''-''-''-

_Dear Lyra,_

_It's getting crazy out here. I'm seriously considering becoming a sardine Lyra, that's how crazy. Sardines have the life made for them right? I mean, they swim, they eat, they swim, they sleep, they swim. No bloody cousins or brothers or sisters or aunts or uncles or parents to worry about._

_See? I'm writing to you about _sardines. _Just when you thought things couldn't get worse right? Anyway, I'm hiding out in my room right now, trying to block out Lily's whining and James' chattering and my parents...well, just my parents really._

_Rose's probably already told you but we're all at the Burrow for Christmas. I used to _love _coming here for Christmas and asking my cousins all about Hogwarts. But now? I'm being asked (mainly by Lily, Hugo and Louis) about things that I've never bothered to look at and my little sister sounds like she swallowed _Hogwarts: A History _whole._

_I'm worried._

_But I guess I just wanted to write, say 'ello. How're things going at the Crypt of Evil? Have they tried to suck your blood? Eat your brains? Feast on your flesh? Considering I don't think your grandparents are vampires, zombies or ghouls, you don't have to answer that._

_Write back kay? Or else...I don't know...I'll sic Hamster on you._

_(That's our bird by the way. Don't judge, I named him when I was three)_

_Albus_

-''-''-''-

_Dear Lyra,_

_Merry Christmas! I haven't gotten a response yet Ly, I'm starting to get concerned. And I can _hear _you rolling your eyes at me Missy, don't try it. And I heard that 'Yes Mum' comment. Guess what? Albus got a broom for Christmas! He's lucky but I don't feel too envious despite what he's bragging- I take after my mum with the whole two feet on the ground thing._

_I got all kinds of stuff from my family but someone must've told them (coughALBUScough) that I like reading because the majority were books and spell texts. I've found out _so _much stuff Ly! I'll show you when we get back I guess. Send me something soon okay? If your owl is busy, just send something back with Eugene._

_Rose_

-''-''-''-

_Dear Lyra,_

_I GOT A BROOM! Tell Scorpius his wish went screwy because it obviously worked for me instead. Sybil is _perfect. _It's a DragonFly 77, modelled off the old Firebolt, which was my Dad's broom. Remember that stupid toothpick-dragon that bit me? That's where her name was inspired off, although Lily insists Princess Eleanora Presley would've been better. Right, because the word of a nine year old is definitely something to listen to._

_James went all gooey eyed over it and I'm pretty sure he's going to be stealing it for weeks to come. Rose is jealous too even though she won't admit it. I mean, all she got was _books. _Of course she'd be envious of Sybil. _

_I won't bore you with the statistics of Sybil (mahogany wood with a hollow spine, internal magic charmed chamber with a Level Nine potency, bristles combed to perfection with careful Precision and Safe-guard spells, silver metal attachments) and if you really do want to listen to my rambling, go look at Scorp's letter._

_Haven't heard from either of you yet. Everything okay over there? Write back soon._

_Albus_

_P.S. I GOT A BROOM!_

-''-''-''-

_Dear Lyra,_

_It's New Years Eve Lyra Malfoy and if I don't receive something from you first thing in the year, I will kick your arse from here to Timbuktu! Scorpius and you haven't written a word! Am I getting the address wrong? Is Eugene an idiot?_

_(Okay, stupid question, he's had to deal with my brother for most of his time with me and his name is _Eugene._)_

_Seriously Lyra, I'm kinda scared. Send something or else I'll think you've died._

_And if you have, come haunt me, I want to freak out Hugo!_

_Love,_

_Rose_

I crumpled up the last note, tears forming in my eyes.

Almost immediately after we'd arrived home, Narcissa had made it very clear that we were _not _to socialise with the Potters. She'd cottoned on to the fact that we were friends and was trying her damndest to encourage total isolation of Albus and Rose.

Our Proper Etiquette Training began immediately.

I hadn't touched my books since I'd gotten home. Instead, my shelves had been filled up with _How to be a Lady_, _Proper Manners for Young Purebloods_, _Pureblood Genealogy._ It was nauseating. My scarf had only just been saved- I'd tucked under my pillow and Narcissa hadn't bothered to ask after it.

I had to wear dresses everyday- no more jeans or shirts. It was uncomfortable to say the least, especially when we were demanded to wear formal dress to dinner every night.

Scorpius had to attend several of Lucius' meetings and I sat at too many luncheons and parties to be healthy. Christmas was held at the Greengrass' and basically consisted of the adults standing around and pointedly not mentioning the fact that their daughter Astoria had disappeared with her husband.

New Years was much of the same but the one thing that absolutely killed me was Secilia.

Narcissa had her wings clipped and she was stuck in her cage, her food brought to her by house elves every night.

As much as I hated to, Scorp and I denied our relations with the Weasleys, saying we were just vague friends. But Rose's first letter was intercepted by Lucius who read it mockingly to my face over breakfast and crumpled it before throwing it in the fireplace. So we didn't deny it and told them we were best mates and proud of it.

Scorp and I got locked in our rooms without any food for the next two days.

Since then, Narcissa placed wards around the Manor- mail sent by Hamster or Eugene was automatically sent to our respective rooms so we could read the letters. But the owls couldn't come inside. And Secilia couldn't fly with clipped wings.

I read every single, increasingly panicked letter and I could send _nothing _back. It was infuriating and more than once I'd broken my furniture trying to break the window open. I wanted Hogwarts, my friends, my freedom. I barely even saw Scorpius and it depressed me that this was what things had come to.

Once or twice I'd taken out my scarf, wondering if Narcissa would explode if I wore it out in public but then decided not to take the chance of having it taken from me.

The days passed too slowly for me. The night before we were due to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, I was practically _vibrating _with excitement. I tried not to let my grandmother see but she was uncanny at that sort of thing.

I came down to dinner in one of the plain grey dresses I had in my closet and sat beside Scorpius on one side, facing my parents' empty chairs. Lucius took one head and Narcissa the other but the table was so long that no one spoke without yelling. Which was far too unrefined for us.

I bit my lip as the House Elves appeared, quickly setting bowls of pea soup in front of us, bread to one side, gleaming silverware to the other. One of the elves was trembling as she came near me, her eyes wide and terrified. I offered a small smile which seemed to spook her and she accidentally sloshed some of the steaming soup on her arms.

I didn't even think about my actions. I just grabbed the tray she was holding (which was far too big for her) to steady it as she reflexively drew her arms to her chest.

The quiet noise of spoons touching china ceased in a second. My eyes closed and I sighed, knowing I'd just done something incredibly stupid even though it was the right thing. I carefully helped the House Elf regain her hold on the tray which she took, expression completely petrified as she glanced at her Masters. I just nodded to her and she took it as a dismissal, scurrying away.

"Lyra." I locked eyes with Scorpius first, who looked warily at Narcissa. Then I moved to catch Nana Evil's eye and she raised a perfectly groomed, blonde eyebrow. She didn't say anything else but the message was clear: _What do you think you're doing?_

I locked my jaw and nodded, curtly, saying I'd understood the message even if I thought it was horrific before returning to the meal at hand.

After the meal, Scorpius and I were sent back to our rooms but I hadn't gotten to the Main Corridor before Grandmother called me back, quietly. Lucius strode past, looking smugly at me and gestured for Scorpius to follow.

He looked reluctant, casting a cautionary glance at me as if to say: _Dear Godric Lyra, don't do anything stupid. _I nodded at him, exhaling as he followed after our Grandfather.

"Lyra, dear?" Narcissa called again.

"Yes Grandmother?" I replied, entering the Dining Room slowly. She indicated for me to come closer and every step I took felt like I was going to the gallows. "Yes?"

"Lyra, House Elves are our slaves. It is proper to treat them as such." She stated, her blue eyes darting over my face. She slowly stood and I realised Narcissa Malfoy must've been beautiful when she was younger. But it was a spoiled kind of beauty: now that she was older, the refined aristocratic features reflected the luxuries she'd been treated to and turned her harsh and cold. It was face that had probably never shown warmth before.

"She was going to drop the soup," I defended, stupidly. "I thought-"

_Smack!_

White hot stinging pain went flying across my right cheek. For a second, I wondered if someone had snuck in and cast a Stinging Jinx but no. I realised it was Narcissa's own hand which suddenly grabbed my chin, jerking it up so fast I had whiplash.

_She slapped me. _"That is the first thing to learn girl: You do not_ think. _You remember your place and you act accordingly." She hissed, eyes icy as they loomed over me.

My face pulsed with pain. _She had _slapped _me. _

"Understood?"

I barely nodded through her iron grip. "Yes."

She gripped my neck so hard I thought her nails were going to puncture the skin but she let go abruptly and tapped her wand once, hard, against my face. "That should cover up any marks. Now leave and heed my words Lyra. I will not be so kind next time."

I stumbled back, still a little shocked as I nodded and turned away to the Main Corridor, on my way to my bedroom. At first I went to Scorpius' room, on the other side of the hall but I hesitated. Scorp would throw a fit if he found out. And he'd get hurt too.

So I just stopped, moving quietly back into my own room and locking the door.

"What are you doing Lyra?" I murmured to myself, gently brushing my cheek and wincing. The Cover-Up Charm never took away any of the pain and I could tell Narcissa had put a lot of power behind her blow.

I caught a glimpse of Hamster peeking in through the window and not for the first time, I yanked on the window's handles, trying to open it. But they were sealed firmly shut and the tawny owl's letter appeared on my desk.

_Dear Lyra,_

_I'm worried. There, you happy? You've made the wonderful, calm, totally laidback Albus Potter, _worried. _Congrats._

_Really Lyra, I'm sending one of these to Scorpius too. I'll see you tomorrow won't I? If you aren't there, I'll sic an army of Sybils on you. Seriously Ly, come on, answer just one._

_Reply or Floo or stick your head in the flames or, hell, use the telephone._

_I don't care. I just need to know you're okay._

_Albus_

That night I broke my chair, lamp and bed-side stand trying to break through the window.

But nothing worked.

-''-''-''-

"We expect nothing but the best from you two. Any owls to the Manor will be consequential," Lucius lectured. I looked furiously at the ground and Scorpius held back a yawn.

"Behave or else." Narcissa summed up nicely. She raised her velvet gloved hand and ran it gently down my cheek so it ached just a tiny little bit. I tried not to flinch. She cast me a knowing glance and I barely refrained from hitting her.

"Whatever," I mumbled as they turned and walked through the Magical Barrier. Scorpius held my elbow before I could go running off.

"What happened?" he demanded and normally his expression would make me recant everything. But I held my ground, chin up and shook my head.

"You don't want to know." I muttered, heading off to toss my trunk on the pile. Quickly, I took my red scarf out of my pocket and slipped it around my neck, furious with the nutcase jerk-offs that were my guardians.

I jerked my head to Scorpius, telling him I was getting on the train and took off before he could respond. I fingered my wand, wondering if it was still a bad idea to curse Antoine. It would certainly help with my anger.

I found Albus almost immediately, sitting in a compartment with his brother and cousin Molly. "We're just saying maybe they're not as nice as you thought they were..." Molly was saying soothingly. I frowned, pausing before I opened the door.

"Mols, they wouldn't just not answer without a good reason." Albus argued back. "They're my friends!"

"They're _Malfoys!_" James shot back. I winced. They were talking about us. "Maybe they got brainwashed over the break!"

"For Merlin's sake James, would you give it a rest? I'm so sick of you badmouthing Scorp and Lyra! They're good people and you're just too stuck up to realise it!" Albus roared, angrily.

"Good people? Do you _know _what their folks did to Aunt Hermione? What their grandfather has tried to do to Dad? They're _murderers! _They _live _in the place Voldemort stayed in!"

"So? It's their house!"

"It's creepy!"

"_That_'s what you're basing it on? It's _creepy?_"

"They're parents skipped out of the country for a reason Albus! You think they're going on vacation?" James yelled. I bristled, suddenly furious with this prat who had been making life difficult since I stepped foot in the castle.

I opened the door before Albus responded and glared at his stupid thirteen year old git of a brother.

"Actually, they got sick of their own reputations. It's people like you that made them leave even though it's their own fault for being so self centred. They left behind the Malfoy name which included their children and parents and _creepy _house." I seethed, scathingly. "We weren't _brainwashed_- my grandparents are insane and they don't like the fact that I'm friends with a _Potter. _So I got every single one of their letters and my owl's wings were clipped."

"So if you want to badmouth my family, please, by all means, they probably deserve it. But get your fucking facts right before you make stupid accusations without any back up!" I snapped, slamming the door shut and moving straight on to the Girl's Bathrooms.

"_Thanks, _James." Albus spat from inside before I reached the Bathrooms.

I closed the door and groaned, suddenly realising I'd just yelled at _the _prank extraordinaire of the school and was going to suffer badly for it when I got to Hogwarts. But I couldn't make myself regret it. I was glad the room was empty so I just sat on top of the counter in between two basins and leaned my head back against the mirrors, wondering when life took this sudden nosedive.

"Lyra? You in here?" Albus' voice asked, nervously from the outside.

I considered not answering him but I knew I wasn't angry with Al. Just his stupid brother. "Yeah." I sighed.

"Can I come in?...I look a little strange standing outside the Girls Bathroom..." he asked, embarrassed. Despite myself, I laughed.

"Sure Al." The door slid open and there he was, one my best friends, looking sheepish.

"Look, I'm sorry about James...he's just...he's trying to be a good brother in some weird twisted way." He stumbled over the explanation.

I exhaled noisily. "It's fine, really. I'm sorry I yelled." But we both knew I wasn't.

"So how was break?" he asked, sliding up onto the counter beside me, one foot jamming the door shut with his sneaker so no one could get in. I shrugged, moodily.

"Apart from the fact I spent most of it receiving a proper pureblood education? Just _peachy._" I replied, sarcastically.

Al winced. "Ouch. So they really clipped Secilia's wings?"

I nodded. "Yep and put spells so Hamster and Eugene couldn't get in. Congrats about the broom by the way." I offered, half-heartedly.

"Thanks. James wanted to borrow it but now I think I'll-" Suddenly, Albus narrowed his eyes, looking hard at my face. "Lyra, what's that on your cheek?" he asked, quietly.

I lifted my hand, turning to see what he was talking about in the mirror. The Cover Up Charm was wearing off and a faded version of the bruise left from last night was appearing on my face. I covered it immediately with my hand. "Nothing."

"Lyra, _nothing_ doesn't look like it has five fingers." He growled and I watched as five long streaks of red began to appear.

"You can't tell Scorpius." I immediately pleaded. Albus looked angry.

"So it's _not _nothing? Who was it Ly?" he demanded, getting red like Rose usually did. Albus had a better temper but it was formidable when it came out.

"My grandma. Narcissa. I helped a House Elf and she got angry with me. You can't tell Scorpius." I repeated, hurriedly. Al looked like he wanted to protest or punch somebody so I grabbed his hand before it reached my face. "Seriously Albus, he'll get mad and try to take on my grandparents. And unfortunately, your brother was right, they _are _murderers. I can't see Scorp get hurt because he decided to be stupid because of me."

Albus looked unconvinced but conceded. "Okay. But you need to get it fixed Lyra, Cover-Up Charms don't work forever and that looks like it hurts." I tried to play off the pain but it was aching from where my hand had covered it.

"S'not so bad..." I mumbled.

"Ly, come on. Victoire will help and she can keep a secret. She's studying to be a Healer when she leaves Hogwarts anyway." He jumped off the counter and pulled on my hand. "Come on."

I followed Al, keeping my head down in case Scorpius popped up. But he didn't and Albus knocked on the Head's Compartment Door. The door slid open after a moment and a tall boy with a Hufflepuff tie I recognised as Mark Bryant, Head Boy emerged. "Oh, hey Albus. Victoire!" he called around the corner, immediately.

The beautiful Gryffindor looked surprised to see Al and even doubly surprised to see me. "What's wrong Al?" she asked immediately.

I bit my lip and looked down. _I _wasn't going to tell her. Albus just sighed at my silence. "Lyra needs some help." He recounted a story of how I'd fallen over and ended up hitting my head against one of the compartment doors.

Her face went a little sceptical but she ushered us in and asked Mark for a second of privacy which he seemed more than happy to comply with. But then most boys would be happy to comply with _anything _Victoire said. She looked over my cheek and murmured a few spells beneath her breath. "Okay, you should be fine." She diagnosed after a few minutes and I smiled at her, shyly.

"Thanks Vicky!" Albus said as a goodbye and I caught a glimpse of her face going stormy before Al grabbed my hand and hightailed it out of there.

"LYRA!" a flurry of frizzy red hair came straight at me and Rose gave me bone-crushing hug that practically collapsed a lung.

"Hey...Rosie...can't...breathe..." I wheezed and she released me, surveying me, sceptically.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you write? Did you get the letters? What happened?" she fired off the volley of questions and I smiled. I had my friends back. Rose lead us to where Scorpius had found an empty compartment and was waiting, impatiently to see his best mate.

"You okay Ly? We heard you kind of verbally destroyed a certain Potter." He said, slyly. I blinked.

"I didn't do anything to Al." I replied, dodging the question.

Albus ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Yeah she ranted at James for being a jerk. Fantastic considering he bloody well deserved it." He muttered darkly.

I felt bad for the first time. "I'm sorry about that Al. I didn't mean to-"

"S'okay Lyra, James likes to think he's right about first impressions and unfortunately his first impression was your last name." Rose cut in, looking angry. "Tell me more about what happened though. Secilia hasn't died yet has she? Is that why you couldn't answer?"

"Oh I wish," Scorpius grumbled.

"Just because she doesn't like you Scor, doesn't mean you need to wish her _death_," I replied, sarcastically.

"Bloody bird hates me!" he exclaimed. "She doesn't like anyone but Ly!"

We talked as the train sped by the countryside, with Albus and Rose getting madder and madder by the second as we dictated our holiday. But they began to see an almost impossible funny side to it after a while. "They tried to get you to read the _Good Witch Guide_?" Rose cried, with tears in her eyes. "_Make sure to greet your wizard when he arrives home with a nice brandy. Don't question him about his day, it is not your place!"_ she quoted, pretentiously but ruined it with her giggling.

Albus howled with laughter and I scowled, trying to hide a smile. "It was awful! _Before your wizard sees you, touch up your robes, make up and jewellery. Put a little something extra into your appearance to show him you care. _I mean, really?"

"Do you have any of the other books here?" Rose asked, looking mischievous. I looked thoughtfully at my bag.

"Lucius might've slipped _Pureblood Genealogy _in there somewhere." Scorpius piped up, fishing around in his travel bag. He pulled out a green covered book with spindly silver writing on the front that did indeed say _Pureblood Genealogy: The Ancestry of the Pure Wizarding Lines._

Rose opened it up and immediately cracked up. "Oh Godric look, the Zabinis are in here: _The Gaye and Profitable House of Zabini._"

I just about died of laughter, thinking of the sour Slytherin Zabini brothers. Albus grabbed the book, scanning the page. "The surname _Zabini_ is Italian, suggesting that the family is of at least partly Italian descent. It bears similarity to the name of a custard-like tart Italian dessert, _Zabaione_."

"The Gaye House...a tart like dessert...you don't think they're trying to tell us something do you?" I snickered.

"_Flints: House of the Stone_." Scorpius narrated, drawling in a perfect imitation of Lucius. "Flint is a stone used to create fire in old times. Is that calling them cavemen?" he wondered out loud, thinking of Natasa Flint, the gap toothed Slytherin with enough muscles to crush a tree branch.

"_The Ghastlie House of Goyle: _derived from their attachments with _Gar_goyles. Yeah, if you count a thick skull!" Rose crowed, before her eyes lit up. "_The Most Prolificke House of Weasley!_ Ha, we made the book Al!"

"What an accomplishment," Albus drawled, sarcastically.

"Derived from their association with plentiful amounts of children and tendency for the red haired gene." Rose read out. "_The Loyale and Most Ancient House of Potter_: Potter tends to be associated with creation of pottery, inferring the resourcefulness of the family. Old Wizarding Family linked back to the Peverells."

"Good Godric, you actually have to _read _this stuff?" Albus muttered, flipping through the old parchment. I snorted.

"No way. Usually we just pretend to and then try not to get caught burning the pages." I replied.

Rose's eyes gleamed. "Remember how I got all those spell books for Christmas?"

"When what you really wanted was a broom like Sybil." Albus interrupted, slyly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't want your stupid broom Al-"

"She's so much more than a broom!"

"Don't care. Anyway, I learned the Incendio charm, want to test it out?" Rose snapped, turning to me. I thought about it and shook my head.

"No. We'll do it at Hogwarts, just so we don't end up blowing the carriage up." I replied.

"-wanted one of those Kingfishers but he didn't get one. So now he keeps looking at mine and asking if he can borrow it for the Quidditch season-" Albus was busily recounting to Scorpius when the door suddenly slid open.

I practically growled. "Oh what do you want now?"

James Potter stood in the doorframe, one hand messing up his hair the other clutching the sliding door and he looked uncomfortable. _Good._ I thought._ He bloody deserved it._

"I just- c'mon Al, don't look at me like that," James said, noting Albus' infuriated stare.

"Go away James." Rose bristled.

"Don't be like that. I- Iwanapawlegeyeze." He mumbled.

"What?" Albus snapped, angrily.

James coughed and looked at me. I kept my face composed. "I wanted to apologize." He stated, clearly. "I shouldn't have said all that stuff and you've both been...good friends to Al and Rose and all the crap I've been doing...Freddy, seriously?" he whined to the outside of the door.

Surprisingly, Fred Weasley poked his head in, sternly. "Yes James. You're a prat and it's time to accept that." He winked at us all.

I coughed to hide a smile as James sighed, noisily. "Okay fine. I'm sorry for being a prat to you both because you're Malfoys, especially when I hate people judging me from my surname."

Albus eyed him, suspiciously. "No more jokes?"

"No more jokes."

"No more remarks? Comments?"

"Nope." James sighed, seeming kind of relieved. I felt kind of sorry for him because as much of a git as I thought he was, I knew he was probably missing his little brother and cousin. "No more pranks either, I guess," he added in for good luck.

I exchanged a glance with Scorpius. "Well..." I wheedled. "If you did need an outlet for pranking..."

"Lyra, it'll get back to them," Scorp warned, as always on the same wavelength as me but he seemed excited.

I shrugged in an 'it's-gonna-happen-one-day' fashion. "So? They'll find something to get upset over." I pointed out.

Scorpius nodded, immediately and eyed James. "If you did for any particular reason need some subjects for pranking...I have a feeling Antoine Goyle would be most willing to participate."

James brightened. "Seriously? I can get Goyle? Finally! I've been holding off for weeks!" he cried, happily.

Albus rolled his eyes. "We knew he was sort of your friend so we told James to back off or we'd get Mum into it." He explained to me and I grinned.

"Well, it's officially Open Season on him now." I declared.

James grinned and it felt so strange to see him smiling _at _me not _because _of me in one of his jokes. "I think this is the start of a magnificent friendship," he stated, mock-sobbing. Fred caught sight of the book in Al's hands.

"What's with the Genealogy book?"

The rest of the trip was pretty relaxed: somehow, I'd managed to make friends with arch enemies, declared open season on old friends and diverted Scorpius' attention from last night.

But beware the rest of this story- this is only the beginning and I've barely scratched the surface. Because Malfoys attract trouble like a moth to a flame and Potters are almost as bad. Nothing's ever really set in stone. You can't ever know something wholeheartedly. You can only be sure of this:

There is always more to come.

**Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks!**


	8. Four Years On

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this one, we're back in the present once more. Please review!  
Tress Blues**

**Spiralling  
Chapter Eight  
Four Years On**

"_Ly...can...yo...hear...wh...not...wakin...what...appened..."_ the murmuring was disjointed and broken as it reached my brain. I felt like I was floating. I felt like I was just hanging in this peaceful sleep, undreaming, unmoving, unpinned.

Vaguely, I recalled the feeling of panic, fear, worry but they fell away, seeping from my bones as soon as I thought of them. _"Lyra...wa...up..plea..."_ the voice was soft and distant but I liked it. It was comforting. _"Please...come on...Ly...wake...up..."_ Who was that?

"_She...frown...good...sign..."_ New voice, calmer, more like an intellectual's. But it was strangely beautiful too.

"_Isn't...up...yet?...Scor...pius..."_

Scorpius. The name made me tense. Scorpius was my brother, my twin, my best friend, my worst enemy...Scorpius was-

Hurt.

He was hurt.

_I _was hurt. My body started falling, tumbling, spinning in a kaleidoscope of shadows_. "Keeps...asking...for...her..."_

I was hurt, my body was remembering and there was suddenly an ache in my veins and pain all through my chest. _"Should be...waking...soon..."_ the voices were getting clearer as the pain grew sharper.

Scorpius. Yes, he was hurt. Because of me. Memories flitted through my brain.

"_Al...get...some...rest..."_

Albus. My best friend. Albus Potter. Green. Albus needed rest? _Well I did wake him up..._I remembered. The lion knocker...

"_S'okay...not..bad...Rosie..."_

Rose. Rosie. Best girl friend. Temper. Worried. Loud voice. Christmas Eve...

"_Lyra..."_

Oh Godric. Oh no. I remembered, the memories splintering my mind like needles-

Lucius. Narcissa. Blood. Twilly. Pain.f

"_Can you hear me?"_

Scorpius. Blood. Apparating. Pain. Curses.

Blood. Lion's Head Knocker. Pain.

"_Lyra, come on."_

Albus. Blood. Red hair. Pain.

"_Lyra..."_

Rose. Blood. Pain, pain, pain, pain-

Green.

"Lyra?"

Then Nothing.

My eyes snapped open, wide and panicked as adrenaline pumped through my system. "Scorpius," I wheezed, scrambling as I saw the unfamiliar shape of the room and ceiling. My hands met sheets that were not mine. I freaked out, trying desperately to sit up but the sudden stabbing in my chest and stomach stopped me.

"He's fine, Ly, come on, he's fine, calm down," said the comforting voice from my dream and my eyes took in the dark shapes surrounding me, gradually turning them into faces.

"Albus?" I whispered. "Where's- Scorpius, he's- Narcissa-_ Crucio_-" I rambled, nonsensically, still trying desperately to sit up, to get away from the danger I remembered. "Oh Godric, oh Merlin, no-"

"James, help me a little." Albus murmured to another dark figure that was blurring in and out of focus. Was that her? Was that a wand she was pulling out?

"Hey, hey, Lyra, calm down, you're fine, kay? Do you remember where you are?" a dark shape to my right turned into the tall figure of Albus' brother, James. I stopped, looking around. The walls were soft blue, white lace curtains, beds comfortable and cosy. This wasn't Malfoy Manor.

"P-P-Potter Mansion?" I asked, weakly. Albus nodded, sitting beside me with a tiny smile.

"Yeah. Came in last night. Scared the shit out of me Ly." He scolded, tight in tone. I felt my heart start to calm down from his frantic pace.

"Not my fault you're skittish..." I mumbled and James laughed, loudly._ Loud_.

"Where's Rose?" I murmured, blinking a little. "She was there too..."

"Yeah, you told her she had a loud mouth, said goodnight and went to sleep," Albus recounted, strained. His hair was curly and very dark whereas James' was straight but messy and a few shades lighter, I noted as they stood together. But they resembled each other too much not to be brothers.

"Was tired..." was all I could mumble.

"Out of the way, you're tiring her out." Said the beautiful voice from my dream and I watched as Victoire Weasley entered the room, her beautiful face tense and concerned. She was a Healer, I recalled immediately. Of course she was taking care of me. "How're you feeling Lyra?"

I thought about the question and frowned. "Bad."

She smiled a tiny bit. "Gave us all quite a shock, you and your brother. Here, drink this." She handed me something pink and sweet in a little vial and I tossed it to the back of my throat. My eyes got sharper almost immediately, my brain starting to clear away the foggy mist that was residing there. "That should wake you up for a little while so you can talk to Uncle Harry."

"Why?" I whined. I didn't want to be awake. I wanted to go to sleep again.

Victoire gave me an astonished glance. "Lyra, you showed up on the Potter doorstep, covered in blood with Scorpius half-dead in your arms. You tell me why you should talk to him. Take this. I've never seen a curse like it but a lot of internalities were torn. I've healed all of them but your still weak." She handed me another vial and I downed it without looking, grimacing.

"How is he?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer. Scorpius _had _to be fine.

She seemed to understand my expression. "He's not dead Lyra, just resting at the moment. He keeps waking up and asking for you. Doesn't seem to understand the phrase 'She's fine' though. Rose is with him now, to calm him down." She told me and I sighed, leaning back down. "I'll go check on him if you want." She offered and I nodded, thankfully.

She left and James coughed a little. "I'll go tell Dad you're up. He's been driving himself mad." He chuckled, ruffling my hair as he past.

Which left me and Albus.

He studied me closely, as if trying to convince himself I was still awake. I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off him. Maybe to reassure myself I was safe. Maybe because he was my comfort. The silence reigned for a while. "You scared me Lyra Malfoy." He admitted, softly.

"I'm sorry." A thought occurred to me. "Oh Merlin. I ruined your Christmas. Oh Al, I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to think of-"

Albus laughed- it was hysterical with respite. "Only you Ly, only you would feel worse about ruining Christmas than the fact that you almost died." He gasped through his laughter although the relief was so evident in his voice that I felt my stomach roll, nauseous with the thought of his own worry.

"My timing is awful. I couldn't think of anywhere else though. All I wanted was somewhere safe. So I thought of you guys." I replied, softly. Albus sobered up.

"Well, I'm glad you did. You picked the only house in Ottery St Catchpole that had four ministry officials, three accomplished Aurors, one Auror-in-training, a Healer-"

"And a partridge in a pear tree." Said a voice at the door and Albus' father, the great Harry Potter walked through the door with a small smile. He looked very much like Albus, only more wrinkled and with a distinguished greying at his temples. But his eyes were exactly the same. Bright green. "Merry Christmas Lyra."

"Merry Christmas." I mumbled back, feeling even worse for ruining the festivities.

I'd known Harry Potter for almost four years now, ever since Albus had invited Scorpius and I to stay for the Easter Break at Potter Mansion during our First Year. His parents, aunts and uncles had been sceptical of us to begin with, especially Rose's dad but apparently the fact we'd won over Dominique and their kids had swayed them a fair bit.

Gradually, they'd come to accept us. Personally, I loved Ginny Potter the most. It was probably the way she adored and loved her children but kept them safe and raised them properly as well, like a real mother should. And her heart was so big- she had space for two extra screw ups and had surprisingly welcomed us with open arms.

Harry had been stiff at first with us being the children of his enemy but the news about our parents leaving England had drawn parallels with his own parents dying and leaving him with disapproving relatives. He could understand how we felt, being left alone with people that hated us.

Rose's dad Ron was the only one who had fully hated us in the beginning. But after several conversations with his wife (who was sweet and the smartest person I'd ever met) and daughter (read: yelling matches) and seeing us act around Rose and Albus, he came to the realisation that we were not in fact the reincarnation of Draco Malfoy, come back to haunt him.

We'd been invited back for the Easter break (secretly of course, with our grandparents thinking we were at Hogwarts) every year since.

"Can Albus stay?" I asked in a small voice. I felt shaky like one breath might knock me over. Al linked his fingers through mine and squeezed.

"I'm not going anywhere Ly," he whispered in my ear, firmly.

"Sure," Harry agreed, eyeing our hands with an odd look. "Lyra, do you remember what happened last night?" Harry asked carefully, taking a seat next to Albus.

I bit my lip, glancing between Al and Harry. "Yes."

"Can you tell me who did all this to you and Scorpius?" His face told me he already had his own suspicions. Showing up to their mansion every year with bruises and marks left over from Christmas was enough to make him suspicious.

I sighed, trying not to look up at them. "It was my fault," I stated, quietly. "Scorpius nearly died because of me."

"Lyra-" Albus started to protest but a look from his father silenced him.

"Lyra, what happened?"

I took a deep breath. "My grandparents. They- they were clipping my owl's wings again for the Christmas Break so I couldn't send letters to Al and Rosie. I got angry but they're stronger than me so I couldn't do anything about it. I just wanted them to see I wasn't going along with them. So

when it came time for dinner-"

My breath stopped as the memories flashed through the front of my mind. Tears gathered in my eyes. "I wore that stupid dress. It was one of my mother's, one she'd left behind. It was bright red and I wore the brightest gold and ruby jewellery because I knew it would piss my grandmother off. Gryffindor colours always do."

I looked down suddenly, feeling sick. What if I was still wearing it? But I'd been changed into a pair of cotton, black pyjama pants and a shirt that had the Beatles on it. I knew immediately it was one of Al's shirts and cast him a thankful look. It felt soft and safe and smelled just like him.

"So I wore it and I went down to dinner and my grandmother- She's not in her right mind. Since my dad left, she snapped and she went _crazy_," I rambled, the whole story coming quicker. "We're not allowed wands at the table but she flicked hers and- and she stung me and then I went flying and Lucius kept going on and on about how disgraceful I was and Scorpius-"

"_Disgraces? You're the one who went to _Azkaban_! Leave her alone!" he roared, stepping in front of Lucius. His wand slid from his cane and tapped against the side of Scorpius' neck._

"_You'd better move out of the way boy or you'll be joining your brat of a sister." He sneered._

"_Make me."_

"_Suit yourself." Lucius shrugged elegantly and Scorpius went flying, his head hitting the ground. The barrage of spells hit him all over- his nose started to bleed, cuts and gashes appeared on his limbs, his shirt was turned to shreds in the crossfire. Except it wasn't crossfire because Scorpius couldn't fight back._

"I got up and Narcissa grabbed me and I screamed-"

"_Silencio!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"And Scorpius started screaming and I couldn't stop it and he just kept yelling and Lucius wouldn't stop-"

_After what seemed like hours, Scorpius fell silent, his head hitting the stone ground with a sickening thwack! I stared, waiting for some sign he was still with me. My heart felt like it was going to shatter when he remained motionless._

_My grandfather tossed Scorp's body aside, like a rag doll, letting it hit the wall and fall in a graceless jumble at the bottom. Still no movement. Come on Scorpius, I begged, mouthing the words. "You can't die..."_

_The silencing charm wore off and I hurled every curse, jinx and hex I knew, struggling as I always did with the wandless magic. Narcissa pushed me away from her, the Body Binding Jinx stopped. _

_Her lip curled in disgust, her long, platinum blond hair looking wild and deranged and more like the portraits of my Great Aunt Bellatrix than I'd ever seen. Her eyes were too wide, too wild, too mad. Narcissa Malfoy had snapped._

"_Oh how pathetic you two are. Such disappointments." She snarled as I nursed my burning wrist from the Flame Charm that began this whole mess. I just glared at her, wishing my wand was with me, wishing I could kill her._

"_Go to hell, you psychotic bitch," I snapped back at her, rage-filled. Her face screwed up and a single word flitted from her lips-_

"And then they used the Cruciatus Curse on me," I whispered. "And it hurt s-s-so much..."

"You're okay now Lyra, you're safe." Albus murmured by my ear and I hadn't even realised he'd come to sit next to me on the bed, to hold me still. I hadn't even noticed I was trembling.

Ashamed as I would be later on, I cowered into the comfort Al provided. I caught a glimpse of his expression and he looked terrifyingly angry. I tried not to draw the comparisons between _him_ and _them_. He was _nothing _like them. He was their _opposite._

"When they stopped, Narcissa went off to another room with him and she started screaming like she always does, tearing things down, blowing things up...Scorpius...I thought...Godric, I thought he was _dead_..."

_I fell to my knees and slowly rolled Scorpius' head into my lap. I almost screamed when I saw the blood matted in his hair, dripping from his nose, gashes above his eyebrow, on his chin, across his cheek and one eye swollen shut. His limbs were littered with slashes- my grandfather had been cursing him for almost an hour now I realised._

_His dark dress robes were in tatters and wet with blood. I doubted I looked much better. I had to take a few breaths before trying to wake him, knowing that I would start hyperventilating soon._

"I used _her_ wand and summoned my own and woke him up a little. We called the House Elf to come help us get our bags. We always talked about running away but I always thought we could hold out a little longer...just til we were seventeen, so it was legal..."

_I bit my lip. "I know. But will they even..."_

"_I know them. I know Al. They'll let us. They always said it was okay." Scorpius finished my thoughts, with certainty. His eyes drooped and I nudged his shoulder._

"And we got the bags and we were going to Floo here...but I think Lucius guessed we were going to try to leave and he took all the Powder." I recounted, softly. "And then Narcissa appeared. And she was going to kill us. I know it. She was going to _Avada Kedavra_ us and kill us both. So I Apparated."

Albus coughed, suddenly, like he'd swallowed his tongue. "You _what?_"

I looked away from him as Harry looked confused. I sighed, uncomfortable. "I can't Apparate _well. _I don't know why, Scorpius isn't as bad. Usually, I end up splinching myself-"

"You put yourself in the Hospital Wing for a week!" Albus exclaimed, furiously. "You could've _killed_ yourself! No wonder half your internal organs looked like they'd been put through a blender-!"

"Well, I had to get out _somehow_!" I snapped back. "There was no other way! I Apparated before Narcissa could cast anything and then...I think we landed here. Albus opened the door just as Scorpius lost consciousness and I don't remember much else." I finished, feeling like I'd just run a marathon.

Harry had a hard look on his face. "I always knew Lucius was insane but I never...how long has this been going on Lyra?" he asked his final question and I looked away as I answered.

"Since First Year." I whispered. Albus hugged me tightly and I closed my eyes, fully prepared to just fall asleep again and never wake up this time.

"_Why did no one tell me she was up!_"

Alas, Rose Nymphadora Weasley seemed to have some thoughts on that.

Rose bounded through the door, her eyes wide and relieved. "Oh thank Merlin, Lyra, you gave me a heart attack!" she sagged with relief against the door frame, coming round to sit on my other side.

I gave her a small smile. "Sorry Rosie."

She brushed the hair away from my face and smiled. "Godric Lyra, are you feeling okay?" she asked. "Can I do anything?"

"She needs her rest, Rose," Harry interrupted, looking at me knowingly. Rose nodded immediately.

"I'll just go back to Scorpius in case he wakes up. We thought it was probably better to separate you so you wouldn't freak out at the sight of each other." She explained. I frowned.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

Rose let out a low whistle, picking up a mirror from a bed side table beside me. I took it, feeling a little apprehensive before glancing at it.

My face was a mess. I was about ten shades paler than usual, my eyes dark, murky green above the bruise-like shadows under my eyes. Or maybe they were bruises. My hair, normally golden ringlets, was lank and flat and there was dirt and flecks of blood matted in there. Two long cuts traced parallel across my cheek but they were healing. Slowly, I put the mirror down and lifted my shirt a little, wincing when I saw the bandages across my stomach.

"Victoire's going to minimise the scarring all she can but there's going to be a few marks." Rose said, sadly. I knew she was upset that I looked like this- worn down, defeated, injured, that I was in trouble and she couldn't help.

I just nodded, trying to push the mirror away as far as I could. I didn't want to see the ghost of Lyra Malfoy anymore. "How is Scorp?" I asked Rose before she left.

She bit her lip. "He's not healing as quickly as you but Victoire says he's a fighter and he'll make it through fine." She responded, though her voice lacked certainty. She suddenly rolled her eyes. "He's arguing with me, believe it or not. He keeps bickering with me, about who really got the top score in Astronomy last year, whether the Christmas Equation was correct or incorrect for Arithmacy. Your brother is, quite frankly, insane."

I tried not to grin but it slipped through. "Sounds like him," I agreed.

"I'll let you rest Ly. Uncle Harry, Aunty Ginny wants to know what's happened. Actually all of us do." Rose commented to her uncle. He nodded, wearily.

I frowned. "You mean everyone _stayed? _After we showed up?"

"Of course they did," Albus murmured in my ear. The sound gave me goose flesh. "Weasleys are a very stubborn bunch. Mum can't make them leave til they know you're going to survive."

I fluttered my eyelids shut, Victoire's potion wearing off. "I love your family..." I mumbled as I started dozing off.

Before I lost consciousness, I heard Al chuckle and squeeze my hand. "We love you too."

-''-''-''-

**Whether you love it, hate it, want to burn it or reread it, I don't care. See that button down there? Clickity Click-click!**


	9. Weasley Means Never Having To Be Alone

**A/N: Feeling overwhelmed with the influx of reviews! Thanks guys so much for telling me how much you like it and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I also hope you don't climb through the screen and eat me when you read Chapter Ten: New Year, New Day, New Problem. The plot is definitely thickening...**

**Spiralling  
Chapter Nine  
Weasley Means Never Having To Be Alone**

The next few days I dove in and out of consciousness, sometimes lucid, sometimes not so lucid and most of the time, still aching. I dreamt of Narcissa and Lucius and horrible places where Scorpius was dead, of the Potters and Albus and Rose and Easter. I dreamt of sane things like what would happen when I got better and I dreamt of crazy things like little fat men in tiger striped shirts playing poker. But I was healing, Victoire informed me, which was a very, very good thing.

I woke up one morning to the noise of someone stumbling down the corridor and arguing.

"What are you doing? Get back into bed, you need to rest!"

"I haven't seen her in almost seven days. That's a _week _your time but like seven years in twin time! I need to see her!"

"Scorpius, you're crazy if you think I'm letting you do this, get _back _to _bed._"

"Rose, _you_'re crazy if you think you can stop me. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Why do you always have to argue with me?"

"Why do you always have to argue back?"

"You can _barely stand up_!"

"Well then I guess it's a good thing there are beds in Lyra's room!"

The door suddenly opened and in walked Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Nymphadora Weasley, glaring daggers at each other. I sighed. They loved each other really.

Scorpius brightened when he spotted me. "Hey Ly," he greeted, sitting beside me. I was horrified to look at him. He had slight bruises all across his face, healing cuts all down his arms and he looked like he hadn't been fed for a while.

"Scorp, what are you doing here? You should be in bed!" I ordered, shocked.

Rose moaned. "That's what I've been _telling _him. He just won't bloody listen!"

Scorp waved a hand, dismissively. "Yeah well you're both worriers. It's natural for you to take things over the top," he commented, nonchalantly.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Rose screeched. "You almost _died _Scorpius! Go to bed _right now!_"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and took absolutely no notice of her, continuing to study my state. "You look a hell of a lot better than the last time Ly," he commented, softly. I nodded.

"Well, you're not bleeding but you need to rest, you look awful," I replied, trying to coax him back to bed.

"_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?_"

"Oh Rosie, please calm down."

"Why do you terrorise her?"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"What else am I meant to do? Let her tell me what to do? Pfft. As if." Scorpius drawled.

"_MALFOY, I ALMOST LOST TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU END UP CARKING IT BECAUSE YOU OVERSTRAINED YOURSELF, I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, KILL YOU AND THEN BRING YOU BACK AGAIN TO CLEAN UP THE MESS!_" Rose roared, using her rather impressive lungs.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow before sighing. "When Victoire gets back she says she'll bring back the last potion I have to take before I can _get out of bed properly,_" he threw in for Rose's benefit. He quickly kissed my forehead. "Love you Ly, get better."

"You too Scorp. And try not to make Rose's head explode." I begged him as he left.

The bickering picked up like it never stopped. "Damn leg, totally cramping my style," Scorp muttered, complaining.

Rose snorted. "What style Malfoy?"

"Ouch Weasley, don't hate the charm."

"I repeat: what charm?"

I sighed, leaning back into the pillows, wondering where everyone was. I'd been sitting up over the last few days to eat and talk with Harry and Ron about that night but I'd yet to walk out of the room like Scorpius. But I felt better today, my head was clearer.

I eased my way to the edge of the bed and let my feet hit the cool floor. I was shaky but I could walk and I shuffled over to where someone had put my trunk neatly in one corner. I almost lost my head upon seeing the few drops of blood on the front (which I was pretty sure _weren't _mine) but I swallowed down the bile and flipped it open.

I grabbed out my bright red scarf first and a pair of jeans with a dark grey long sleeved shirt and looked at the inner lid of my trunk. It was covered with photos and stickers and the occasional scribble from a Weasley Wizard Wheezes Never Fading Quill.

I grinned at the oldest photo, the first to have been stuck there, of my twelfth birthday. As I watched, I blew out the candles and Scorpius went cross eyed with effort. Rose giggled and nudged his shoulder and Albus laughed silently, watching me and Scorp until he spotted Dom's camera and waved.

And then I went home and it sucked.

"Stupid Malfoys," I grumbled, yanking on the jeans and shirt. "Stupid Purebloods."

I found my wand and quickly tried to spell my hair and teeth clean before sticking it in my back pocket and wandering out of the room. The first thing you really noticed about the Potter Mansion was that it was clearly huge but it was also clearly a home. There were paintings and dents all over the walls and as I passed by the other doors along the corridor, every room was lived in and warm and welcoming.

There were no grand, elaborate crystal chandeliers. Just simple lighting, carpets, photos- it didn't scream "_I'm rich and powerful, FEAR ME!"_.

Which is why I practically worshipped this place.

It was early but there was still the sounds of chattering and laughing from downstairs and I followed the noise, shuffling down the carpet covered staircase which was carved with vines and flowers and occasionally a lightning bolt.

My fingers trailed over one of the marks Albus had showed me during my first stay- he'd secretly scratched a little ASP into the wood and had never told his parents. Rose loved to hold it over him as a blackmail threat but she'd never actually do it.

I took a deep breath, suddenly realising I was about to be faced with the sheer force of the Weasley clan, unbridled and unrestricted. _I hope they don't mind having me ruin their Christmas._ I prayed to myself, knowing that the holiday was one of things best loved by the family.

"Aw mum, I'm not gonna drop it!"

"Put it down, she'll get hurt!"

"Nah she won't Auntie Ange! Look at her, she's a natural chaser!"

"Well she does have the bone structure for long dis- No. Put her down James, _now_."

"She's fine aren't you Nattie? See, she's- oops."

"_Frederick Gideon Weasley, put her __**down**_**!"**

"It was an accident!"

"Fred did it first!"

"Nattie's fine!"

"_MUMMY!_"

I poked my head around the corner of the living room where chaos was unfolding in the most amazing and beautiful way.

Angelina Weasley was busily trying to soothe her four year old daughter Natalie while glaring daggers at her other son Fred and her nephew, James. Her husband George was reprimanding them, while tossing a toy broomstick in his hands, glancing down every now and then with a mischievous look like he wanted to take it home and make a joke out of it.

"Hey Dad? Dad? When does Teddy get back? Huh? When's Teddy coming home?" Rose's little brother Hugo, was bouncing around his father, looking up at him with unhidden awe. Ron was biting his lip as he glared down at the chess game he was playing with his brother Percy.

"Er...soon I think Hugh, ten minutes at the most," he muttered absently, taking Percy's queen. "Check."

Percy swore loudly, earning him a smack over the back of the head from his wife Audrey, who was tending to her newborn, Matilda and struggling to listen to her nine year old Lucy and keep an eye on Molly who was busy giggling with her boyfriend Arnold on the couch.

The chaotic battle of wills in the kitchen made me smile as Ginny and Nanna Weasley bickered over the proper preparation of the famed Weasley Pumpkin Soup. "_Mum, _I know what I'm doing, okay?" Ginny was saying, exasperated.

"But dear, you should've added that _before-"_

"I'm not adding it at all! I'm putting _that _in instead because it tastes better!"

"Tastes _better?_ Ginerva Weasley, there is nothing wrong with this recipe in the first pla-" Ginny silenced her by pushing a spoon of the bright orange pot into her mouth. Molly looked thoughtful. "Hmm...yes, that's good, put more of that in."

"That's _mine!_"

"No, it's_ mine!_"

"What do you mean it's _yours_, it's got_ my_ name on it!"

"Since when are you _Lily Potter?_"

Lily and her cousin Louis were engaged in their own battle of wills, fighting over a Quidditch tactic book as Dominique sighed nearby, her own attention engaged with her mobile phone which she was using to text her muggle boyfriend Jean-Luc in France.

"_Lily, Louis for Merlin's sake, shut up!"_ groaned a voice from the couch where Albus raised his tired head to glare at his siblings. "Go grab mine if you want it so bloody much!"

Lily's eyes went wide. "I can go in your room?"

"Whatever- wait, no! NO! LILY YOU ARE NOT-!"

"Too late!" Louis sang, chasing after his cousin who was about to race right past me when she spotted me and screamed.

"LYRA!"

It was like hell had somehow exploded onto me.

Lily grappled me in a hug, hurting my stomach, followed by Louis and then Albus realised who they were hugging and frowned, asking what I was doing out of bed and then Dominique looked up and squealed and I was got trapped within the vortex-like power of more than a dozen overly concerned Weasleys.

They were all chattering at once, the adults wondering why I was out of bed, the older kids conveying their worry and the youngest just begging to know what had happened to their favourite surrogate cousins. My head got dizzy and I looked, helplessly around, not knowing exactly where I was meant to look first.

"Okay, look, _look, _give her some space! _Now!_" the firm, highly respected voice of Molly Weasley came over everyone else's and they reluctantly backed off, still peering at me with concern. Molly Weasley was a stout woman with silvery white hair and the biggest heart I'd ever met. She wrapped her arm around my waist, guiding me down to the couch. "Are you alright there dear? Do you need me to get something for you?" she asked, softly. I shook my head, tightly.

"No, I just...got bored in my room," I mumbled, embarrassed. Molly chuckled.

"Yes, Rose and Al are like that I s'pose and judging by the arguing I heard just a while ago, Scorpius is the same?" I nodded, smiling a little. She hugged me, gently and whispered quickly in my ear: "We all know what happened. Not details, just the gist of it. We tried not to tell the kids much, you know, to make sure they didn't get frightened."

I nodded, grateful although a little humbled. Molly Weasley could read your mind. "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas," I replied when she pulled away and she laughed, patting my cheek.

"Ruined Christmas? Dear girl, you can't keep the Christmas spirit down in _this _house!" she stated, happily. She turned a quick, stern gaze on the kids behind my chair. "Lyra's not feeling very well still so I want you to be careful with her," she ordered, like I was a porcelain doll. They nodded, solemnly but as soon as she looked away, they beamed at me.

The younger kids basically included Lily, Louis, Lucy, Natalie and Tyler, who was the youngest son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom and little brother to Frankie and Alice, who were also present.

Natalie immediately climbed into my lap and Lily gave me another hug. "Lyra? Are you okay?" she whispered, fearfully.

I nodded, hugging her back. "Yeah Lils. I'm fine. Just..." I tried to think of a term simple and vague enough to protect her from actually knowing. "Family issues."

I heard someone growl behind me and Albus took the seat beside me, looking irritated. "Family issues? Really Lyra?"

I elbowed him in the ribs without jostling Nattie who was busily taunting Tyler as he tried to crawl up on the chair on the other side. With him being only two, it was something of a problem. "I didn't want to scare them." I murmured back at him with a look.

He exhaled noisily and reached an arm around my shoulders to hug me. "Family issues." He snorted quietly as Louis and Lily began taking turns to swing Tyler and Lucy around, looping their arms under the kids' arms. Frankie and Alice shrieked in delight, only being 6 and 7.

"How long is Scorpius going to stay?" Louis questioned me, curious. He was quickly taking after my brother and Albus with their practical jokes and he idolized both of them seeing as James had left Hogwarts.

I shrugged, trying not think about when we might have to go back for clothes or custody issues. "I don't know Lou..." I murmured. Albus caught on to my thoughts immediately and he shot me a look I couldn't place. It was angry and confused and panicked and _frightened. _

"You're not going back there again Lyra. Promise me." He demanded, sounding like a little boy who'd been but in charge of his younger siblings and was demanding that they don't answer the door to the strangers- fearful and absolute. I rolled my eyes, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know just cause Scorpius is still upstairs doesn't mean the job's open Al..." I joked, trying not to wince as Nattie grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled on it, looking closely. He didn't crack a smile, just stared at me with those bright green eyes and I could see how terrifyingly angry he really was.

I realised the only reason he wasn't out with his dad (who was filing reports and making sure Lucius and Narcissa were brought in the Auror's Office) was because Scorp and I were still hurt and my brother was still bedridden. We really were closer than close, I mused. Al and Rose, Scorp and me. We were difficult to separate from one another- even in pairs, without the others, it didn't feel right.

"I can't promise that Al," I whispered. "Not forever. But I won't go _willingly _if that's what you mean." I added on, quickly. He sighed, rubbing his eyes like I'd said a straight out no. I winced suddenly as Nattie tapped on my stomach. Al picked up on it and started poking Nattie's stomach, making her squeal and giggle.

"Hey Fattie, get off the patient," he teased her and she frowned, looking scarily like her mother.

"No' Fattie." She protested, not knowing what it meant but knowing it wasn't a good thing. She was right either way- for a four year old, Nattie was lean and healthy and I could see what James had meant about her having the bone structure for a Chaser position in Quidditch. Of course, almost everything related to Quidditch in some way with this family.

All the Weasley brothers except Percy had held positions on a Quidditch team at some time or another and their kids seemed eager to pick up the tradition. James and Fred had been beaters on the Gryffindor team, Victoire and Dominique, though they didn't show it off, were surprisingly good Chasers though they only played on the Reserve Team until Victoire graduated.

Percy's daughter Molly Weasley had a position doing commentary and Roxanne, Fred's twin sister, had been a fantastic Keeper for her last few years. Teddy Lupin who was in Hufflepuff like his mother, had been hard-pressed to score goals against her in Hufflepuff-Gryffindor games. Surprisingly, Albus hadn't become a Seeker like his father but, much to my own displeasure, a Beater along with my brother, in their Third Year.

I hated it ever since I found out Beater's had the highest percentage of injuries in the game which often came from _off _the pitch as well, considering there were always Chasers who got mad at them for knocking bludgers their way.

Rose and I were less inclined to join the team although Hugo, her little brother, had tried out with his cousins Louis and Lily this year for the Chaser positions. Lily and Louis had made the team but Hugo had been outflown and was content merely to practise for next year's tryouts. The Captain was Elle Wood, daughter of Oliver Wood, the Keeper for Puddlemere.

She was just a year younger than James and he'd put in a recommendation for her when he graduated. She was also a complete psychopath about Quidditch and wouldn't put up with anything less than absolute perfection.

Which was probably why James was madly in love with her, although she refused to admit any attraction back and openly told him to bugger off. It was his grandfather's story all over again.

"Fattie Nattie," Albus teased her lightly, picking her up, her dark reddish brown hair flying as she giggled. "Lyra's still in a bit of pain though Nat, go taunt Tyler for a little while kay?" he suggested and she took off running out of the room, after Lily and Louis and the rest.

"You're staying with us for the rest of Christmas aren't you?" Albus checked and I nodded, weakly.

"If it doesn't interfere." I added on and Al snorted. "I'm serious Albus, first sign that your parents have other plans and I'm renting a room out at the Leaky Cauldron." I threatened. I imagined his arm tightened around me and ignored the kind of flitter the thought gave me.

"Lyra, they can find you at the Cauldron," Albus pointed out before leaning in and whispering in my ear. "They could've killed you, you understand that? In fact, both of you died last night. Your heart stopped for two whole minutes. We're lucky Victoire is a prodigy." He added on, sounding strained.

I was pale. I'd _died_. Scorpius had _died_. It was all my fault.

Albus' fingers ran soothing little circle on my arm and he kissed the top of my head in a way he hadn't done before. It gave me tingles. "Lyra, I don't...I don't know what I would've done without you. Those two minutes were excruciating. Scorpius is my brother as good as James is and you...Merlin Ly, you-"

"Lyra? What are you doing up? Sweet Circe, I leave for an hour and you're pulling out stitches and undoing charms!" Victoire interrupted, exasperated. "I should've known you'd be like Scorpius. He could never sit still in the Hospital Wing." I felt a little confused before I realised she was pointing to the cut running along my collar bone which was starting to bleed.

She tapped it and the skin started pulling itself together stinging a bit. I looked away because it looked too freaky to see my skin doing something I hadn't told it to. "Thanks Vicky," I greeted her cheerfully. She gave me daggers and tapped my head with her wand none too gently. A white glow appeared out of the air where she waved it with my name, date of birth and vital signs floating among it.

"Hm...well, you seem fine. I'll give Scorpius this and then you should be alright. But I want you to take things _easy _for New Years hmm?" she cast me a knowing glance. My face heated.

"One bloody time and no one ever forgets it..." I muttered, irritated. Albus barked a laugh.

"Ly, you got drunk and ended up forming a conga line around the Astronomy Tower." He pointed out, grinning. I blushed deeper. Drinking Firewhiskey while comforting a friend (coughROSEcough) over an ex-boyfriend on New Years Eve? For the record, _not _a good idea.

"Wait, when's New Years?" I asked, wondering exactly how many days I'd been out. Albus glanced at me.

"Tomorrow. It's New Years Eve, you've been out almost a week." He answered and I blinked. The concept of being out of it so long messed with my brain. 2023 was on the way in and I suddenly smiled.

New Year.

New Year with the _Potters. _

I used to wonder what it would be like to actually welcome in the new year with my brother and friends. It was going to be fantastic. Something gripped my stomach though, something other than my own injuries.

I felt dread and it confused me.

I should've been undoubtedly happy with this plan.

Why did I feel like something was going to go terribly wrong?

**Drop me a review if you liked this!**

**Tress Blues**


	10. New Year, New Day, New Problem

**A/N: Not much to say except Exams are coming up soon so there will probably be a longer gap between updates. Very sorry but school comes over . Shameful, I know, but true.  
Enjoy!**

**Tress Blues**

**Spiralling  
Chapter Ten  
New Year, New Day, New Problem **

"I _really _don't see why this is necessary," I moaned, fidgeting in my chair. Rose chuckled from her bed, busily painting Lily's toenails bright red.

"It's tradition Malfoy. Get used to it," she called to me before nodding at Dominique. "Yes, that's good, leave it down like that." She ordered and my hair was yanked back as Dominique sunk her fingers into the blonde strands.

"Rose, why can't I wear the purple dress?" Lily complained, looking wistfully at her cousin's closet where she'd brought over a few dresses for the holidays. Rose tapped her chin mock-thoughtfully.

"Because Al and James would kill me?" she offered, chuckling. "You're only thirteen Lils, give it some time, you'll wear it next year, promise." I peeked at the dress Lily was gazing at laughed. It was deep, plum purple, silk fabric that clung to just the right places and displayed a daring v-neck that would have every male unrelated to her flat on their arse in seconds.

"Lily, your brothers and cousins and uncles and _father _would have a heart attack if they saw you in that." I pointed out. Lily looked slightly happy at this thought but still scowled. "Besides, it wouldn't match your nails," I added on, seeing she wasn't convinced.

As far as traditions went, I could live with this one, I mused as I sat in the Dominique Express Chair, trying not to look at the mirror. Rose had quickly informed me, once Scorpius was awake and feeling a hell of a lot better with the last of his potions, that the Potters played host to a big party every New Years, where they invited their friends and family and co-workers to celebrate the New Year.

It was held in the ballroom, the only room in the house that was polished and beautiful and luxurious. Ginny knew that her mother had always wanted to host big, fantastic house parties but the Burrow had always been too small. She'd made New Years the one day of the year where she allowed forty or so complete strangers into her house. Molly Weasley Snr had been overjoyed and loved the room dearly.

There were Weasleys, Longbottoms, Jordans, Scamanders, Lovegoods, Jones, Diggles, Shacklebolts, Grangers, Macquaries, Saunders, Woods, Changs, Diggorys, Creeveys, McLaggens, Montezs, Sweeneys, Duvents, Potters and this year, there were going to be Malfoys. Almost everyone from the legendary Order of the Phoenix and then a number of old friends and colleagues were invited to attend which was always said to be a great honour.

But the girls of the family always played host to their own pre party of getting ready in one of their spare bedrooms of the Potter House. And this year, I was expected to play nice and go along with it.

"Rose do you know where the black heels are? The ones with the velvet straps?" Victoire called from deep within Rose's closet. The redhead frowned, holding a finger to tell Lily to wait a moment and reached under her bed, searchingly for a second, coming up with a triumphant look and a pair of tall black stilettos.

Victoire sighed with relief. She was all dressed up in a jet black, velvet floor-length strapless dress with her hair up in a French twist, perfect and straight without a wisp out of place.

Roxanne, who was busily applying make up to her eyelids, let out a low whistle. "Damn Vicky, you're going to knock Teddy's socks off tonight."

Victoire sent her a look for the nickname she detested but slid the heels on without a word, glancing at herself in the mirror. Molly laughed.

"Oh god, maybe you should wear the other black ones? We want Teddy to be breathing after all this." She pointed out. Victoire, being 1/8th Veela, was 'cursed' with the high probability of looking like she had just been groomed for the front of a Witch Weekly photo shoot for her entire life. She could roll around in mud and pull it off.

Molly herself was wearing a bright canary yellow flawless dress with a halter neck that made her skin look creamy and soft and her long charcoal coloured locks, courtesy of her mother's genes, were straightened and pinned back. She was slowly running soft pink lipstick over her bottom lip and checking and rechecking her hair.

I wish I could say I looked at them all, getting ready, and was naive of it all. But I wasn't because I could name every beauty product owned by these girls together and I knew exactly the brand of perfume someone had just sprayed and I could predict how many pins were holding Molly's hair together with dead accuracy.

The perks of being a groomed pureblood young lady I suppose.

But I didn't really care for being poked and prodded to look picture perfect. Rose caught my eye and gave me a stern look that quite clearly said: _Don't even think about leaving that chair Malfoy. _

So I sighed and leaned back for the long run, wondering if they realised I hadn't actually packed a dress when I was leaving. Dominique twirled her wand a few more times and my hair felt lighter as she pinned it up, to make sure I wouldn't get massive headaches by the end of the night.

Dominique finally declared me finished. "Okay, now what colour's your dress Lyra? We've got some of this really nice French green eye shadow which would look-"

"Um, Dom, I don't know how to tell you this but...Idon'thaveadress." I said, quickly, rushing the words together to make sure Dominique didn't murder me outright.

Lily's eyes went huge. "But- But you had your trunk!" she protested, looking like she wanted to run and check it. I wondered what she'd do if she saw my closet at Malfoy Manor.

I shrugged, feeling a little defensive. "I didn't really think ball gowns would be the first thing on my list when I left Lils," I replied sarcastically.

Rose blinked at her closet and pursed her lips. "Lyra? You'd fit something of mine wouldn't you?" she checked, looking me over in the chair. Roxanne caught her gaze and nodded slowly.

"Hmm. Yes, that would work. But you might need to alter the straps a little." She added in, drawing something green-blue and softly sparkling out of the closet space. Rose nodded, tapping her finger thoughtfully against her cheek and apparently forgetting she had a nail polish brush in her hand.

"Yeah I s'pose..." she murmured, thoughtfully. Rose herself was wearing a pale pink, knee-length dress that swirled around her pale skin as she moved and looked silky against her body. Dom grabbed it and held out the dress to me.

"Go put it on so I can adjust it." She demanded. I frowned at her.

"Are you seventeen yet?" I asked, playfully and she tossed me a death glare back.

"What the Ministry doesn't know, doesn't hurt them. Besides, you really think they're going to go up against _my _Uncle Harry?" she challenged and I darted into the bathroom, knowing a lost cause when I saw one. I tried not to look in the mirror too much while I changed because seeing the scars always made me feel nauseous.

So I just slipped in it, trying desperately not to mess with Dominique's no doubt flawless creation and checked the fabric out to myself as I walked outside.

It was a very light blue-green with sequins sewn throughout the varied layers of fabric, ending a few inches below my knee, hiding one of the cuts on my thigh and the bruise on my knee cap rather well. There was a band of shiny metallic green silk about an inch wide running just under the bust although Roxanne was right about the straps- they were just a little looser on me than Rose.

Dominique appraised me with a very pleased smile. "Yes, it's perfect." She announced. Her cousins rolled their eyes in unison.

"Oh _fantastic,"_ Lily mumbled.

"Wow, that takes the stress off," Rose teased.

"Well, now that it has _your _approval Dom," Roxanne raised an eyebrow, sarcastically.

Victoire merely sighed and weeded her way through the pile of shoes that had collected near the door from the beginning. She pulled out a pair of white, lace-decorated ballet flats with a centimetre or two of heel and handed them to me. "These should go with it Lyra," she murmured with a smile.

"What? No, she's wearing the heels!" Molly bemoaned, glancing at the shoes near the door- six inch, metallic green stilettos. I blanched. _They really are trying to kill me..._

"Well _I_'m the Healer here and _I _say she's wearing the flats." Victoire shot back with a no-nonsense tone that could've rivalled Ginny's.

Molly pouted, turning around long enough for Victoire to whisper "Molly has a bit of an obsession with heels," to me with a wink. I smirked at Rose who was mournfully watching as I slipped the shoes on.

"Wish _I _could get away with flats..." she mumbled, finishing up with a drying spell on Lily's nails. Her little cousin quickly donned a pretty old fashioned kind of white dress and ran into the bathroom for a moment to study how she looked.

Molly glared at her. "You will be happy you got your Mum's height not your Dad's and be done with it, Red." She growled, having already been denied once. Rose growled.

"That is _not _my name." She insisted. Roxanne snorted.

"Oh give it up Rose, they're just being gits because they're not so wonderfully ginger like us." She comforted her cousin, giving her own auburn strands a tug as she twisted it into a bun at the back of her head. Roxanne took after her father with her colouring although her face was remarkably Johnson and she had her mother's dark brown eyes. Molly, Dominique and Victoire all rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Being the non-redheads of the family gave them automatic leverage to tease and mock their cousins although it was probably just so they wouldn't be teased themselves. Victoire, Dominique and their brother Louis, were all white-gold blondes and Molly and Lucy both had long charcoal coloured curls although their sister seemed fit to inherit a Weasley mop when she grew up a little.

Dominique set to work applying the French green eyeshadow she'd been dying to use and I got the distinct impression that many discussion prior to this evening had been had, wistfully: _What would you put Lyra in if she were here? What kind of hair would you do? What heels? What makeup?_

I wondered if Rose had known that I'd one day participate in this tradition. From the way she was eying me, smug and happy, I realised she'd been planning this since First Year.

"Okay, am I _done _yet?" I asked, impatiently. I desperately wanted to see Scorpius who had apparently been cleared of all the injuries I'd seen this afternoon- they were all surface injuries, Victoire said, taken care of with one of her brews. And, to a certain extent, I wanted to see Albus, to make sure he and everyone else was alright. The dread hadn't left me yet: I didn't understand it but I heeded the feeling.

Dominique threw me a dirty look but nodded, gesturing to Lily, who had reappeared from the bathroom, a pair of black and white striped stocking on her legs and a bright red sash tied around her mid section. The dress was off-white with flat sleeves that _just _covered her shoulders and fell into a flowy, lace trimmed skirt that stopped at the knee. Pretty on its own but with the stockings and bright sash, it looked like it'd been made specifically for the thirteen year old. She beamed, her hair spilling over her shoulders in a tangled mess. "What do you think?"

I laughed. "You certainly have style Miss Potter," I complimented. Her face glowed- she looked like Alice, having tumbled down the Rabbit Hole in that ridiculous Muggle novel _Alice in Wonderland_ which I'd had to read for Muggle Studies.

Dominique clicked her fingers at me. "You go do her hair. I'll help Rosie learn about mascara. Goodness knows you redheads need it..." she muttered, impetuously. Her cousins threw her dirty looks.

I sat down on the bed behind Lily and brushed out the knots which had collected through out the day, adding a curling spell here and there. "Up or down?" I checked.

"Down," she chirped, studying her bright red nails. The dress was knee length but clung to her slim form in ways that drew subtle attention to the fact she wasn't a child.

I curled her hair into bright red ringlets and let them spill down her shoulders, shiny and bouncing. "You want me to do make up as well?" I queried and Lily nodded, turning to face me. She'd inherited her mother's soft brown doe-eyes although there was a certain twinkle in them. Her face was very much like her mothers, heart-shaped, delicate and beautiful.

I applied the mascara and eyeliner and pale cream eye shadow in amounts which wouldn't give her father a coronary and she beamed at me, drawing a tube of bright red lipstick from her side and quickly putting it on before anyone could stop her. "I'm thirteen." She cut off Molly's frown, defiantly. "I can wear lipstick."

Well, she'd inherited the Weasley stubbornness, at least.

-''-''-''-

The party was big and grand and from the outside, it seemed just like the infamous pure-blooded balls Narcissa and Lucius forced me to attend at home. Neat, grand, elegant, beautiful. But in the crowds of people, talking and chatting, there was definite improvement in the air, a sort of lightness that didn't hold any of the sinister comments or intentions or coldness of the pureblood balls.

Scorpius and Albus had been reasonably stunned that Rose and I were actually wearing dresses and acting like _girls _and although he still looked like crap, Scorpius insisted on accompanying Rose and I everywhere he could and when he had to rest, Albus took over.

"How's he feeling?" I murmured to Albus when Rose badgered him into his seat nearby. We were collecting punch from the bowl in the middle of the snacks table which meant it was relatively empty- everyone was either talking or dancing.

Albus shook his head, chuckling lowly. "Are you at all aware of the fact that _both _of you were hurt?" he asked, pouring out a glass of punch.

I scowled. "Yes, of course. But Scorp had it worse even if he'd never tell me himself. Al, just answer me, please?" I begged.

It was his turn to scowl as he looked at me, exasperated. "Ly, puppy dog eyes? Really?" But he sighed. "He's doing ok, not as well as Victoire would like but he'll be fine to go back to school in a few days."

School. I made a face, just thinking about the news that was probably well circulated among the pureblood circles by now: _The Malfoy Twins have been thrown out...living with mudbloods and traitors last time I heard..._

"Hey," Albus murmured, slipping one hand into mine. I hadn't noticed the trembling. "It'll be okay."

I choked out a laugh. "Promise?"

"Definitely." He replied, firmly and tugged me toward the table where Scorpius and Rose were exchanging heated words in whispers. "Come on, let's see what the lovebirds are arguing about _now._"

I rolled my eyes but followed and we reached the table at precisely the same time as Scorpius sat back in his chair, huffing and Rose gloated with victory. "Well I wonder who won this time..." I murmured to Al who scoffed and went to pull my chair out before I stopped him with a dirty look. "I'm not an invalid, Potter." I snapped. He held his hands up surrender and took the spot between Rose and Scorpius, tentatively.

"I never said you were." Albus replied, mildly but he cast a knowing glance at Rose who raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody Weasleys. Always trying to take care of the injured," I teased. "Us Malfoys are made of stronger stuff than Spellotape guys, we're fine."

"I think Victoire would beg to differ..." Albus mumbled but Scorpius elbowed him in the gut, irritatedly. "What? You two-"

"Almost died, we know." The pair of us drawled in unison. I rolled my eyes again and snorted in sync with Scorpius.

"You know, it's really weird when you guys do that," Rose commented, casually.

I scoffed, once again in time with Scorpius and then shot him an irritated glance at the same time and then pinched his elbow while he flicked my ear in unison. "Cut it out Hyperion." I smirked and he growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you _Thea, _the middle name card is a reverse street." he snapped back.

"Ah, Thea and Hyperion...they were siblings you know..." came a drifty voice and suddenly the incandescent figure of Luna Lovegood-Scamander appeared, smiling dreamily, wrapped in a pearl colour dress and a pair of long orange carrots dripping from her ears.

Rose smiled. "Hey Aunt Luna."

"They say the snifflerdoodles came from Thea and Hyperion...as well as the sun and moon and all of the stars..." Luna sighed, continuing on. "The Titans of Light and the Sky...married on Frabjous Day..."

"You mean they were siblings and _married?_" Rose said, disgusted.

"Godly incest was big back in Greece." Scorpius shrugged, having heard the story many times. Albus raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're both named after _gods?_" he asked, sceptically. I frowned, mock-exasperatedly.

"Haven't you heard? We're Malfoys, Albus, pretentiousness comes with territory. We're named after stars too." I pointed out, smiling.

Rose giggled. "That _would _explain the rather large enormity of your brother's ego, Ly."

"Oi!" Scorpius protested. "I'm injured Weasley, be nice would you?"

"Oh so _now _you're injured!" Rose turned on him with a vengeance. "What about this afternoon when you were wandering around, claiming to be perfectly fine?"

"Well I was fine then, obviously." Scorpius drawled before pulling out the trembling bottom lip and puppy dog eyes. I smirked as Rose blushed a furiously bright red at the sight of him. "But due to this constant beating of my fragile self-esteem, now I'm helpless and injured, Rosie-Posie."

"Oh shut up." Rose muttered, for once unable to retort with a clever excuse. I frowned. It was our little running joke that Rose and Scorpius bickered far too much to be healthy and so it must be a way of relieving the sexual tension running between them. But I'd never actually thought-

"Children," Luna interrupted my thoughts, softly. "I'm just introducing some of our guests tonight. There are a few new faces." She added, sweetly. I had to admit, Luna was the only person Scorpius and I didn't have to convince when we first met. She'd actually hugged me when we were introduced which scared the shit out of me and Scorpius had kept glancing suspiciously at her like she was pretending to ease his guard down.

"Rose, Albus, you've met Dennis and Linda Creevey." I noticed a couple dressed in soft brown dress robes and a dove grey dress standing behind Luna, both of them smiling happily at Rose and Albus. When their gaze turned on us, they turned concerned but slightly suspicious nonetheless. At this point, it didn't even bother me but I could see Albus' smile become a little forced and Rose gripped my hand beneath the table.

"This is Scorpius and Lyra Malfoy, family friends. And this is their daughter, Maria Creevey and their son Colin." Luna finished, gesturing to the tiny little girl that seemed to be swallowed up by her soft purple dress and the even smaller figure beside her who was matching his father in brown.

"Oh yes, wonderful to meet you all, I haven't seen either of you in so many years, oh you're all so big, goodness, it's so strange, isn't it Linda?" Dennis Creevey took off at the speed of light, his voice high pitched and rapid and I wondered, for a moment, if his Patronus was a chipmunk.

His wife merely smiled and nodded, holding tight to her daughter's shoulders and casting odd looks at Scorpius who rolled his eyes. "Maria's starting her Third Year of Hogwarts this year and Colin just starting this year. He was so excited to meet some of the students before he went." She added on, fondly.

"You can do magic right? Well, that's kind of a stupid question, I mean, you go to Hogwarts after all but I'm just starting this year and it was really weird 'coz we didn't really know if I could go, y'know, coz I didn't show any signs but then there was the Headmistress and _she _said I _could _go and I heard it's really, really cool and Maria told me-"

It was obvious that Colin took after his father.

"Colin, shh." Maria whispered to him, her pale skin flushed slightly. I caught her peeking at Albus and I from the corner of her eye and I wondered if she thought I was about to decapitate him.

"Well we'd best be off," Dennis Creevey stated. "I think I see Diddlums over in the corner. Good to see you all, if you'll excuse us..." he bustled off in a manner that only such a short man could've done and his family followed him, the little boy busily chatting away to his sister who was watching the crowd twirl on the dance floor.

"I think I need an eardrum replacement." Albus moaned, cupping his ears, protectively. I nudged him, concealing my smile.

"Come on they weren't that ba-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before the scream cut me off, echoing all the way through the ballroom.

Immediately, Albus was on his feet and stepping up on his chair, trying to see over the crowd and I frantically yanked him back to the ground. "Are you insane? That makes you an easier target!" I hissed, watching as more screams started to emanate from across the room.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Who are they?"

"How did they-?"

Panic ensued. Jets of bright light started to fly, flung across the room, hitting chandeliers and windows and tables and chairs. A rush of people were caught in the fray, bustling and bumping people out of the way.

There was a rush of silver light and I was knocked off my feet, the air in my lungs suddenly not enough to keep my vision from blurring as I landed, hard, on the marble floor. I could only lay there for a minute, frozen, dizzy and unsure, aching from wounds I was sure had reopened but the sound of screaming and yelling and jinxes that splattered across the ground, bouncing off Protego shields beside me brought me back to my senses and I could see Rose and Albus were huddled together by the upturned table, dragging a bleeding Scorpius with them.

I clammed up for a second before my wand found my hand and I cast a _Protego _charm in front of a pair of young witches at the table beside ours in time to stop a bright red hex from hitting them.

Then I saw them. It was like something out of a nightmare- a flood of black robed wizards poured in with a series of _cracks! _beating out a rhythm like a frantic heartbeat. They were all masked, all disguised, all too familiar to me. Death Eaters, I immediately thought but there was something different about them, something off.

They weren't killing people for one thing, I noted. They were stunning them left and right but among the brightly coloured spell chaos, I couldn't see a wisp of green. "Get out! They're coming, leave now!" came a loud, echoing voice and suddenly packs of families were attempting to exit through the main doors.

_They can't Apparate out, _I realised. But then how did they get in?

"Lyra!" Scorpius roared and I ducked on instinct, in time to see a jet of blue light go soaring over my head.

"Who the hell are they?" I yelled at Albus who was trying to break through the ballroom doors, which had been locked and somehow blocked with magic.

"I don't know!" he shouted back, trying to wade through the masses of people. I could see Scorpius had already flipped over the table and Rose and he were shooting spells from behind it so I grabbed Al's arm and tugged him to the safety of the flipped table.

My eyes went wide and I screamed at the red light bouncing toward the dark haired Potter son. "_ALBUS!"_ he spun and _just _managed to deflect a Stunning spell aimed at his head before we collapsed behind the table.

"You don't think they're from _them _do you?" I asked Scorpius sending a Stinging jinx to my right. Others were copying us, flipping over tables for protection. We _were _in a room of war heroes. But there were still so many screaming and too many black robed figures popping out of nowhere.

Scorpius glanced at Rose for a second with fear in his eyes and I knew he was wondering the same thing: _Had we just put the Potters in danger?_

But there was no time to answer when suddenly Luna was there, her dreamy face hard and sharp and she glanced at us for a mere second, taking in numbers, Rose's injured leg and the tear on Albus' shirt, as well as the way Scorpius' bandages were bleeding through slightly and my dress's straps were red from reopened stitches.

"You lot had better stay here," she informed us, somehow despicably calm despite the attack. "Your parents would go spare if you were hit."

I rolled my eyes, abruptly angry and I threw a _Stupefy _over the top of the table, watching with satisfaction as a black shadow faltered slightly. "My parents wouldn't give a flying hippogriff." I spat.

How _dare _they come here? How _dare _they attack the Potters? I glanced around the corner, trying to see if they were anyone I recognised from the pureblood elitist circles but nothing stuck out. There was something weird about them. They were all wearing masks, pitch black with haunting silver swirls delicately twirled around the eye slits and mouth area.

_Death Eaters._

"Lyra, stay-"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ shouted an unfamiliar voice and my wand went flying along with Luna's right across the floor and I let out a wordless cry as it slipped from my fingers. _No, no, no, no...not defenceless...not again..._

Albus ripped me backwards as the mysterious possible Death Eater flung a spell at me but in a second his wand along with Rose's had been ridden too. My eyes went wide and my chest heaved as I scrambled backward, trying to hide Scorpius and Rose from his view. Albus remained stubbornly at my side.

The Death Eater scowled, furiously. "Hiding behind the Potters? How _pathetic,_" he sneered but just as he raised his arm for a second time, something hit his shield charm and just as he turned to investigate, Luna shouted "_Accio Wand!_" and it raced back to her, spinning through the air and straight to her hand.

"_Flippendo!_" she roared and the Death Eater went flying through the midst of fighting. I'd never seen a deadlier look grace the ethereal face of Luna Lovegood-Scamander and to this day, I never wanted to again. "Rose stay here with Scorpius. Al, Lyra get your wands and blast the doors." She demanded, firmly and I kicked off my shoes the same way I had a week ago, immediately.

Albus scowled as Luna dove back into the midst of the chaotic spells and jinxes and streams of colour that were flying from the cocktail-dressed war heroes and dark robed Death Eaters. "C'mon," he ordered, tugging me along and we sprinted, ducking left and right, finally skidding to a halt to where our wands had been tossed.

I grabbed mine and immediately set to work breaking the doors with every ounce of strength I had. "_Reducto! Kartaris! Accurus!_ It's not working!" I screamed to Albus who was also trying everything he knew. He glanced at me, infuriated.

"They've blocked it somehow- _LYRA_!" he roared, his face suddenly becoming so horrified, so absolutely shocked and desperate that I ducked before I could think of what to do.

A green jet of light went speeding over head and hit one of the doors, making it creak and groan, full of scorch marks and cracks.

There was an almost audible intake of breath among the crowds of people. Green jets of light only meant one thing. _Avada Kedavra. _The Killing Curse. An Unforgiveable.

If I thought it was hell before, it was nothing to what broke loose now.

The masses of people who had been fighting and trying frantically to Apparate out were now hysterical, banging on the doors and shooting every spell known to wizard, trying to get out, trying to save themselves, their families from the Killing Curse, the one that had been surprisingly absent until now.

I turned and blanched at how close I'd just come to being hit before facing the Death Eater who'd thrown it at me. They smirked but before they could even think another Unforgiveable, I threw a Stinging Jinx at them and they hissed, one hand clutching their face through the mask.

I was _livid. _Terror was just a leftover emotion at this point. I'd been almost killed multiple times in the past month and I was _sick _of it. I could see more glints of green across the room and I wondered if perhaps someone hadn't ducked fast enough before something yellow glanced off my shoulder and half the skin came away in a red, raw bloody mess.

I gritted my teeth and drove out the pain, whirling my wand furiously at the Death Eater. Our duel got nastier when they hurled a Knife-Throwing curse at me and a dozen sharp edged blades went flying toward me. I desperately wanted to turn around and check if anyone had been hurt but there was no time because suddenly my hand acted of its own accord and bright blue light exploded from the tip of my wand, scalding the Death Eater's entire body with white hot pain, causing their clothes to start to smoke with the heat.

They howled in pain and was about to throw another curse at me when a cheer went up at the other end of the room and it was as if a single message had been passed around them at once. "_You will die._" The Death Eater mouth before, trembling with pain, they simply disappeared with a loud _crack! _followed by the rest of them in loud staccato bursts of sound.

My hand shook as I gradually lowered my wand and the righteous fury flooded out of me as I heard a wordless scream that echoed through the destroyed ballroom. The kind of scream you let loose when someone dies-

"_My son!_" someone bellowed, the tone masculine and broken and shattered. A cold hand seized my heart and my brain started racing, catching eyes with Albus and then glancing around the room for any other of the Weasley clan boys. _Fred, Hugo, Louis, Ja- wait, James. Where- _"Where's James?" I whispered, my mouth suddenly dry.

Albus obviously had the same thoughts as me because his face went paler than ever and he sprinted to the origins of the scream like Hell hounds were biting at his ankles and I followed, the adrenaline still pumping through my veins, making sure I couldn't feel the glass shards piercing my feet or the blood that was now making thin trails of crimson down my arms.

None of it mattered. None of it would ever matter, not unless James Potter, the irritating prat he was, was there too. We pushed through people but no one protested, all of them too busy comforting their families or checking injuries or trying to rouse stupefied victims. My heart felt like it filled with lead, making me heavy and slow and I picked up the pace, just inches behind Albus until he stopped suddenly, his face shocked and white.

I glanced around him and choked on my own breaths. _No. Please, Merlin, no._

I hated myself for it but I'd been right-

Someone hadn't ducked fast enough.

**Poor James.**

**Poor Albus.**

**Poor Harry.**

**TBlues.**


	11. Murder Most Foul

**A/N: Exams are hitting hard so no new post next week. I figured I'd be merciful and give you the next chapter for this week but honestly, my studies have priority. Will try to post in at least two weeks' time.  
Enjoy!  
Tress Blues**

**Spiralling**_  
_**Chapter Eleven  
Murder Most Foul**

The early morning light flitted in through the curtains and it astounded me that the world was still turning, that the light was still pouring in, that the sun was still shining, the bird still singing. It felt like everything should be shaken, terrified from the night's transgressions.

But no, everything was working the same way it always had. I felt a little nauseous as I realised how little had changed to everyone else while _everything _had changed to thing little amount of people.

I winced as Victoire picked the glass out of my heel with her wand, wrestling with the pieces that had been wedged in there. I felt like an idiot for taking my shoes off but I couldn't focus on the emotion for long. I was too confused, too shocked, too sad, too angry, too frightened. The hurricane left me sitting in the eye of the storm, neither here nor there, not peaceful, not stressed, just numb.

His name was Alejandro Montez.

He was fourteen.

He'd been in Ravenclaw like his father although he'd looked like his mother and both of them were now sobbing and crying into each other while their son's body was carted off by Autopsy Healers.

I remembered him. He helped people find books in the library sometimes and offered opinions of books others. I _remembered _a dead boy. A boy who had died tonight, here, in this mansion that now had blood on its floors.

I felt sick for thinking of my relief at not finding a shrieking Ginny, sobbing Harry and cold dead James Potter.

Alejandro had a family. A family who were now grieving and swearing revenge on his murderer. The murderer of a fourteen year old...I shook off the thought so I didn't hurl.

The adrenaline had well and truly worn off and I was stuck sitting among a bunch of other injured guests, with their formal wear in tatters and their loved ones seated beside them, hugging and kissing and whispering words of thankfulness.

Scorpius was wincing in unison with me but when the last piece of glass came out, he was immediately there, hugging me, furiously. Victoire's spells had finished the healing process apparently, all my wounds sewn up and only a few scars to tell the tale. Scorpius was fine too apparently although his face spasmed with pain every now and then from a headache or an ache or something.

"I'm getting sick of not being there to protect you Ly," he muttered, clutching me tightly. I hugged him back, my eyes burning with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"C'mon. Rose and Al've been nagging me to bring you back. They're helping keep the kids calm with Hugo and Lily." He explained, drawing away. But I wasn't ready to be on my own just yet so I tugged his arm around my shoulders and he let me lean on him as we weaved through the remaining guests, Aurors, Healers and such.

The news would probably hit the _Prophet _tomorrow: **HARRY POTTER'S NEW YEARS RUINED BY MASKED ASSAILENTS- DEATH EATERS? NEW DARK LEGIONS? READ ON TO pp33 FOR MORE EXCLUSIVE NEWS...**

They'd probably have Alejandro and his family in there...pictures of the mourning parents...interviews...maybe a blow-by-blow description from eyewitnesses of how he'd died-

"Lyra, stop thinking about it, please?" Scorpius begged. I scowled and went to push him away but had none of the strength necessary.

"And do what? Just forget about it? They _murdered _him!" I hissed, guilt churning in me, deeper than anything before. Had we caused them to follow us? Had Narcissa sic them on us, to kill us? Who else would dare attack The-Man-Who-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his family and friends? Crazy people, that's who. And I knew six ways to Sunday just how psycho my grandparents could be...

"No Ly," Scorpius muttered, leading me down the corridors to the living room where Albus and Rose were. "Just put it out of your mind or else it'll cause more hassle than needed. We need to stay calm and we can't do that torturing ourselves over something we don't understand."

His words made a bizarre kind of sense so I tried to enter the room with as much calm as I could, struggling with my composure when all I wanted to do was scream and beg the Montez family for forgiveness and promise a slow painful death to my family members...not that it would _ever _be enough.

Lily looked up from where she was entertaining her family's younger generation with streaks of light from her wand and smiled, grimly at me. There was a hint of worry in her cinnamon brown eyes but it fell away at the sight of me. "Hey," she whispered, hoarsely. "How are you guys holding up?"

Scorpius led me to the couch and I sat down next to her, scooping up a crying Nattie and letting her pulls the pins from my hair to distract her. She looked at each one with fascination. "Alright." I murmured, looking around.

"Where's Rose and Albus?" Scorpius asked for me and Lily gestured to the room adjacent to us, the door firmly closed and silenced by the sounds of it.

"Talking with Dad and Uncle Ron about what happened," she explained, turning her huge eyes on me. Her mascara had run and her hair was matted with sweat and dirt and her dress was ripped along the bottom. She looked more like a scared little girl than the confident thirteen year old I'd dressed up earlier.

"Albus said-" she took a deep breath and Scorpius sat on her other side, looping an arm over her shoulder. The kids somehow knew it was time to be extremely quiet because they didn't make a sound as Lily let quiet sobs out before sniffling and turning toward me fearfully. "Albus said one of them tried to- to-" she broke out into tears again and Scorpius hushed her, filling in for Albus for a moment or two.

After she'd dried herself out, Lily coughed, drying her eyes. "Is it true?" she whispered. "Did they use the Killing Curse on you?"

I exchanged a glance with Scorpius who'd already been filled in, in the makeshift Infirmary of the Potters' downstairs rooms before I nodded slowly. "Yeah," my tongue felt too heavy and thick to say the word properly. "Yeah, they did."

Lily took his a shuddering breath. "Who were they?"

I leaned back against the squishy couch and I remembered the reception I'd had when I woke up, the way they'd all clambered around me frantically. It was now so empty, a big, gaping void that was conspicuously unfilled. "I don't know Lils. They looked like Death Eaters but I- I don't know." Scorpius stumbled over the words, at a loss.

I took in a deep, supporting breath and handed Nattie off to Lily, who clutched onto the little girl like a life raft. "I'm going to go see Mr Potter." I told Scorp who nodded and glanced at Lily.

She shook her head immediately. "No, no, go. It's fine- I'll be alright with the kids." She assured us rapidly and I edged toward the door, knocking softly on it.

Rose answered and I felt sick at the sight of the bandage stretch across her shoulder. She hugged me, tightly but gently and I hugged her back. "Rose, are you okay?" I whispered, fearing the worst but she just nodded and pulled away wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah." She murmured back, choked up. "Just...just a little terrified." She managed a watery smile and I looped one arm around her waist as she did the same for me, leaning on each other. Rose was like the sister I'd never had nor wished for but I found myself unable to picture life without her anymore.

Inside the office, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Albus and Teddy Lupin, Victoire's boyfriend, were hung over a desk, studying reports and analysis's from the Aurors who'd arrived on scene. Ron rubbed his forehead, stressed before spotting Scorpius and I and breaking into a grim smile, much like his daughter's. "Hello there Lyra, Scorpius. Take a seat, we'll be over in a sec," He greeted and Albus' head popped up, his eyes scanning us both over like x-rays as he scooted around the desk toward Scorp.

They exchanged low murmurs I couldn't catch while I helped Rose to the couch. It was easy to see she was shaken up from the evening's attack and I had to remind myself she wasn't used to people throwing curses at her. My mind instantly replayed the moment I tore Albus down from looking out over the crowd last night, claiming he'd be an easier target. I was too used to this kind of thing. It was worrying.

"Rose, do you need anything?" I asked but she just shook her head. "Is this about the attack or is there something else?" I asked after a moment, on a hunch. Rose avoided my gaze.

"It was hard." She admitted quietly as the boys took positions in arm chairs, Albus filling Scorpius in with a solemn expression. "Watching you and Scorpius come to the door on Christmas. But it was harder watching you just get up after that spell and even after the Killing Curse-" she choked on her words.

I let out a humourless chuckle. "I let my temper get the best of me," I told her. "I shouldn't have let it get to me."

"But that's just the thing Ly," she insisted in hushed tones. "It was all I could do to tug Scorpius away from the fighting and launch spells from behind that wretched table. You and Al- you guys started duelling right away and I know," she bit her lip and glanced at my brother. "that Scorpius would've been up there two if the wounds hadn't reopened. It was hard, knowing that in the middle of serious danger, I froze up."

"Rose," I started, slowly. "Everyone reacts differently to these kinds of things. Scor and I are freaks, you already know that. We're paranoid. Albus has had his dad to teach him always to be on guard."

"But I should've been able to help," Rose muttered. "I want to be able to help next time."

"Next time?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Are you predicting any impending battles to the death any time soon, Miss Weasley?"

"Oh shut up," Rose snapped at my impression of Professor Trelawney from the Divination Department but a smile curved its way across her mouth.

"How's the leg?" Scorpius asked Rose, his face worried. The redhead looked at it, grimacing.

"Doctor Vickie told me to go easy on it but it should be fine." She sent Al and Scorpius an irritated look. "Because _I_'m the one who does death-defying stunts all the time."

I rolled my eyes back at her, smirking. "It's not their fault. Beaters have the smallest percentage of brain cells on average. They don't know any better," I explained, mock-sadly.

The fact that both our respective family members played Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was a sore spot with both of us but we bonded over the fact that we'd just have to be the smart ones in the family when they got hit too hard to remember 1+1.

Albus scrunched up his face. "Scorp?"

"Hmm?"

"I think they're mocking us for our stupendous Quidditch skills."

"Why yes, I believe they are." Scorpius drawled.

I cocked my head and sent a forced smile at Rose. "Bright aren't they?"

"If you were an inkpot Scorpius, you and Al would be black." Rose said, dryly. "The colour of tar- dense and thick."

Albus hissed, holding his chest, martyred-ly. "Oh Rosie, you wound us so."

I giggled just as Rose's dad came over and took the seat beside his daughter, one arm looped protectively across her shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey daddy."

"Hey petal," he murmured. It always astounded me how affectionate Rose and her father were. I always thought fathers were cold, indestructible, detached creatures but Ron was warm and funny and he loved Rose to bits, just as much as Hugo.

Once we'd all explained what had happened, with Luna and the duelling and the Killing Curse, Ron sent me a grave look. "These guys...we don't know but there's the theory that they were sent from your darling grandparents-"

"To Twins, enjoy the murderous Death Eaters, with love, Nanna and Pa." I grumbled.

"I'd rather a nice sweater," Scorpius muttered back and Ron cracked a small smile.

"Well, it's just a theory." He conceded. "But it's possible. Which means you're both going to have to be on the look out when you get back to Hogwarts. Narcissa and Lucius have left Malfoy Manor, no one knows where to, probably one of their old hideouts from Voldemort's days." Ron Weasley, who used to flinch at the Dark Lord's name, didn't even falter in his gaze now. "But if they're as twisted as I remember, they'll be looking for an excuse to finish you off, _if _it was them who sent these wizards."

Rose frowned. "If? Who else could it be?"

Ron's ears went bright red. "No one Rosie, no one at all. We're just looking at some other options." He scrambled, hastily.

Albus narrowed his gaze, suspiciously, still dressed in his white dress shoot, the tie loosened around his throat. Scorpius had been allowed to change but I doubted Albus had left his father's side since the attack. "There's either no one else or other options, Uncle Ron," he accused. "Which one?"

Ron grunted. "Give it a rest Al, I'm not budging on this, you're too young to be dealing with Auror cases." He stated and Al groaned; Scorpius looked disappointed as well. He gestured to the door. "You'd better get out of here, we need to hold another meeting," he added in a firm tone.

I chewed my lip anxiously before I stood up with everyone else, pausing before I reached the door. "Mr Weasley-"

"Ron, Lyra, _Ron. _Mr Weasley's in the kitchen, helping his wife." He chuckled.

I looked down at my bare feet. "Do you know why they killed the Montez boy?" I asked, bluntly. Ron sighed, rubbing his forehead, tiredly with lines of grief buried deep at the corners of his eyes.

"Not yet, Lyra." He replied, although his ears went a little pink and I had to wonder if perhaps he knew something else.

-''-''-''-

The following days went by like a kind of foggy memory, so much so that I couldn't recall what I'd done or spoken about or eaten the next day. The day we arrived at King's Cross, Albus and Scorpius were already trying to decide whether to colour the Slytherins red or pink for the first day of classes, Rose was desperately trying not to kill Hugo, who had already stolen her owl several times and was attempting to turn her trunk into a pack of mice (and nearly succeeding) and I was stuck with my stomach constantly jumping around as I kept an eye out for Death Eaters or a glint of Malfoy blonde hair.

Oh, and my wand having been stolen from me by a certain irritating raven-haired wizard.

"Al, come on," I begged, pouting a little. "Please?"

"Don't do it mate," Scorpius warned, smirking. "She'll just do something even more drastic."

"Y'know, usually I'd hex them for you Ly but you _do _look a little tense." Rose chimed in and I tossed her a dirty look which instantly made her look away, red faced.

"Oh sure, side with the lover and the cousin," I whined. "What about me? This isn't fair, it's my wa-"

"_I've had enough now I want my share!_" Scorpius and Albus broke out into song in unison as the rest of Al's cousins were kissed by their various family members. The scarlet, steam-blowing Hogwarts Express was waiting patiently for the remaining meandering students to board and the last clingy parent to be detached.

I groaned. "Oh shut up-"

"_Can't you see?"_ bellowed Albus.

"_I wanna live!_" Scorpius sobbed, theatrically.

Rose's eyes closed in irritation. "Why Lyra, why?" she muttered, pulling her trunk to the disordered pile of baggage to one side where I'd already dumped mine. I just growled at the boys.

"If you-"

They kept on bellowing, drawing odd but amused looks from the surrounding students. "_But you-"_

"-don't shut _up_-!"

"_-just-" _A pack of flighty little Fourth Years broke into giggles at the sight of the two handsome pranksters, blatantly ignoring me. I shot them a dirty look and they ran off squealing.

"Nicely handled." Rose complimented.

"I certainly thought so." I tried again. "I'm going to stick Bartholomew-"

"_-take more-"_

"-in your rooms-"

"_-than you-"_

"-overnight!"

"_GIVE- _wait, _what?_" the prats suddenly snapped, horrified. I smirked and ran a hand along my new little kitten Rose had been saving to give to me for my Christmas present, knowing he'd meet an untimely end should she try to send it. He was all white, except for little black socks around his paws and he had tawny golden eyes like his father's.

Little Bartholomew was one of the kittens from Ron and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks' litter and he'd already made it very clear that the only people that had his allegiance were me and occasionally Rose. The first night I had him, after the New Years Attack, Rose had given him to me, claiming she was going to do it on midnight but of course, that came and passed while the world was falling to pieces around us. I left him in my room and he immediately sniffed me out before heading down the corridor of the Potter home and leaving little...er, _presents _on Albus and Scorpius' pillows.

Needless to say, it was among the one of the only things that hadn't slowed to an unintelligible blur over the past few days.

"You can't do that!"

"It's inhumane!"

"It's not even a _cat!_"

"I think it's part _goblin._"

"Definitely mean enough for it."

I smiled, innocently and held out my hand. "Wand then please?"

Albus looked hesitant. "You know we were just messing around right Ly?" he said, nervously.

"Yeah," Scorpius added, cautiously. "No need to retaliate. You looked a little..."

"Tense?" I suggested, dryly. "Wand Albus. Now."

Albus handed it over quickly and soon I kissed Harry and Ginny on the cheek before boarding the Hogwarts Express with Rose laughing beside me and a pair of irritated teenage boys growing bright blue antlers behind me.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rose muttered although she was smiling. "They just wanted to tease you and now they'll end up slaughtering you."

I shrugged. "Al's too nice and Scorpius wishes he could pull something on me but he won't because I'll just torment him more. I've lived with him for his entire life save two minutes," I leaned in conspiratorially. "I know what makes him tick."

Rose snorted. "Other than dungbomb in his pocket?" she asked, wryly. I sighed, impatiently.

"You're missing the big picture Rosie," I sniffed, haughtily. "The point is, I know all of his ticks but he can't be bothered using mine."

"What do you mean, what are yours?"

"Well, unless you suddenly see Narcissa and Lucius running around Hogwarts," I muttered, sarcastically. "Then you'll know he hasn't used them, won't you?"

Rose shot me a sympathetic look that I struggled, deep, deep down, to accept as _sympathy _not _pity. _I hated being pitied. "Sorry Ly," she consoled, throwing open the doors to a compartment to our right and shoving her carry on bags on to the top shelf. "Didn't mean to bring it up."

I waved my hand dismissively. "S'alright. I'm just touchy, y'know? I keep thinking about the Montez boy and what they killed him over. He was just another Ravenclaw, his folks probably worked in the Ministry somewhere." I said, feeling like there was something I was missing.

Rose sighed again just as Scorpius slid into the seat opposite her, beaming, his antlers gone. I clicked my fingers, mock-disappointedly. "Oh damn," I told him, cheekily. "I was hoping they'd last until Rhonda Witherby saw you."

The curvy, dumber-than-a-post blonde was the subject of much of my torture over Scorpius since last term although something in Rose's expression tightened whenever she was mentioned and Scorpius usually got more embarrassed than I'd ever seen him.

Scorpius scowled at me abruptly. "Stop bringing her up, Ly." He moaned. "It was _one _time-"

Albus went bright red as though trying to hold his laughter in and Rose snorted, a mix between a frown and a smirk curling at her lips. "Not what I heard..." she hummed, in a sing-song voice.

"You'd listen to petty gossip over me?" Scorpius demanded, weak but indignant.

"No," I cut in, bluntly. "I'd listen to the Hufflepuff prefect who caught my brother and the school slag snogging in the broom closet..."

"One ti-"

"..._six_ times in as many days." I continued, shaking my head at the twat. Scorpius and Al were both popular with the girls at school although it was usually Scorpius who went for Broom Closet Snogs and In-Between-Classes Girls.

Albus remained obstinately single most Hogsmeade trips, on the other hand, occasionally taking a girl for a while but then getting abruptly bored with the 'prissy way she talked' or the 'piercing little squealing giggle she had'. I sometimes wondered if he was gay but Scorpius assured me this was _not _the case. As it was, Albus broke out into guffaws of laughter while Rose merely wore a canary feather smile.

Scorpius only moaned.

-''-''-''-

"I don't see the point of it," Albus insisted as we piled off the train, stretching and soaking in the sight of the Hogwarts castle twinkling up on the hill before us.

"_What _don't you see in it Al?" Rose snapped. "It describes a popular muggle conspiracy surrounding the bloodline of Jesus Christ, the muggle saviour of the Catholic Church, what more is there?"

"But _why?_" Al insisted.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, looking about a second from smacking his best friend over the back of the head. Rose and Scorpius, the book nerds they were, had read the muggle book _The Da Vinci Code _over the Winter break (Scorpius under the cover of darkness, having received it and hidden the book from our grandparents) and Albus was failing to see the 'point' of writing the novel.

"It's a _novel _Al," Scorpius explained, slowly. "It's a fiction story."

"But why'd this Bran Down bloke try to mess with their religion?" Albus pressed. "Seems like a rotten thing to do."

"_Because it was a fictional novel and a good way for _Dan Brown_ to make millions of dollars!_" Rose hissed. "Now. Let it. _Go._"

I chewed my lip, trying to contain a laugh. "You're all certifiably insane, you know that right?" I checked. "You're arguing about the motives of an _author _here. Merlin only knows what they are!"

Rose pressed the heel of her palm into her eye sockets, exasperatedly. "I vote Lyra's right and we stop this whole mess right here." She stated as we were shepherded to the carriages.

Scorpius looked ready to protest but one look at the confused Albus' face and he caved, along with the great lump of a best friend himself. I acted shocked. "You mean I'm unanimously _right?_" I clarified, eyes wide. "Seriously? I'm amazed!"

"Really? Here I was thinking you were Lyra." Rose stuck her tongue out at me as we came to the front of the masses of people entering the carriages.

I was about to snap back a playful retort when I bumped in to Albus who was standing, three inches taller and ramrod straight, in front of me, his gaze locked on to something before him. "Al?"

"Albus? Mate?" Scorpius shook his arm and then turned, suddenly freezing as well. Rose frowned, impatiently and pushed around the two much taller teenagers and froze as well. I felt panic bloom in my chest before I turned and saw exactly what had caused them all to become so paralysed.

"Thestrals." I whispered, stunned.

I knew, logically, that the carriages weren't drawn by themselves. But I'd never imagined the ghostly, skeletal horses that could've been leading me to Hogwarts every year with silent steps. There were two to each big black carriage and the light sprinkling of rain slid down their leathery hides and made them shake their skulls with irritation. "H-how are..." Scorpius couldn't finish the sentence but we could all understand.

_How were we seeing them?_

It's well known fact that only those who have seen someone die can see thestrals. They can't be viewed any other way, no instrument or spell or enchanted mirror would ever show you the gentle skeletal horses.

"Your hearts...they stopped beating," Rose choked in a low voice. "Me and Al...we were in the room...you both died...we saw it."

"But how come _we _can see it?" I questioned, confused. "We didn't watch each other die, we were unconscious."

"Yeah, but you both were legitimately dead for almost a minute weren't you?" Albus murmured. "Maybe it's only the dead and those who've seen the dead that can see them."

It hadn't settled in before that moment but this surreal image before me shocked it into me with fierce vengeance as I slowly tugged Rose toward the carriages, Al and Scorpius in tow. _I was dead. I was dead, stone cold, unbeating, unbreathing. They killed me._

The trip up to Hogwarts thawed the silence between us all but we were all too shaken by the cold, nerve wracking sight of the thestrals to really force ourselves out of it.

_They killed me._

The Welcome Back Feast was exactly the same as it always had been, with the exception of a pause of silence for Alejandro Montez. We took our seats and Headmistress McGonagall made a speech about the school's rules and cast a particularly scrutinizing eye over our section of the table when she mentioned the consequences for pranking this term.

The _I-know-you're-planning-something-boys-and-I-know-I'm-not-going-to-like-it-so-give-up-now-before-I-give-you-detention-for-the-rest-of-your-lives _look was sadly lost upon the pair.

By the time the food had arrived, I was ravenous and I fell onto the vast selection of food like a Hippogriff on ferrets. Once they were finished, Albus and Scorpius started a game of _Toss _which pretty much consisted of trying to catch as many grapes in your mouth at once, as thrown by your partner.

I was in stitches when Albus slid off the bench trying to catch one while Rose just shot a quick _Scourgify _at the mess he'd made on his robes from the spilt pumpkin juice. He beamed at her, displaying the grape in his mouth, proudly. "Shtill go' i'." He crowed and Scorpius tossed a piece of bread at him to make the grape drop off his tongue.

"Yeah, pity you lost your brain instead." Rose muttered, darkly.

"You should've been a Claw with that attitude, Rosie-Posie," Scorpius commented casually, starting a whole new barrage of bickering between them. While Scorpius and Rose argued, Albus acting as an amused mediator between the two (although he usually spurned them on more just for amusement), I could feel eyes on my back, skimming the base of my neck, making the slight curls there raise on instinct.

I glanced around but everyone seemed to busy exchanging details of their holidays to be looking at me. I tried to focus in on the ridiculous nature of the argument between my twin and best friend but something nagged and teased at the corner of my mind. I hated feeling like something was just out of reach, some dot I hadn't yet connected.

The mystery of Alejandro Montez's murder had been driving me insane all the way to Hogwarts. Something was taunting me, just out of reach and I couldn't help but think _why?_ There were plenty of other targets to choose from, plenty of moments where a Killing Curse could be used on a Weasley or a Potter or another war hero. But no. The only ones who'd been aimed to be killed were Alejandro and me.

If my grandparents were behind it all, why didn't they aim for me and Scorp specifically? It would explain why I was aimed for but not why they killed Montez. If they were Death Eaters, why go for the ruined-but-pureblood-nonetheless-Malfoys? We were- it made me gag just thinking of it- _one _of them at some point. Surely that would've earned us a place above so many other war hero targets in terms of priority for sparing.

_You will die._

The mouthed words from the Death Eater sent tingles across my fingertips and again, I looked up, trying to see if anyone was glancing this way, scanning the Staff Table in case McGonagall or Professor Longbottom was watching, as he often did. He'd never been keen on either of us really and he barely let Tyler, Alice and Frankie play with me when I was over at the Potters.

But there was no one, not a single person glancing this way-

My eyes suddenly locked with a pair of dark navy eyes and my gaze narrowed automatically.

Antoine Goyle smirked across the hall and, as if he was reading my mind, mouthed the words. _Good holiday?_

Sweet Circe.

**There. Everyone breathing again? Oh good. I got so many reviews from people, begging me to tell them if James dies. No. Not yet. He's safe.**

**For now.**

**T Blues.**


	12. Murder Breeds Murder

**(A/N) Read and Review please! Kind of sad about the lack of reviews for last chapter but thankyou so much to those that did- they made my day.**

**TBlues.**

**Spiralling**_  
_**Chapter Twelve  
Murder Breeds Murder**

I spent the twenty four hours trying to convince myself I was going insane to think that Goyle could read my mind. It _was _a crazy idea, I'll admit. I mean, Goyle couldn't tell the difference between a Fanged Geranium and Devil's Snare, for Merlin's sake! How could he possibly have known what I was thinking unless...unless he was there...

I put a stop to the thought right away.

But the coincidence had me thinking (or sulking and brooding, as my darling best friends put it) all the way to bed and I woke the next morning feeling sleepier than ever.

Rose was already tugging her tie around her neck and fiddling to do it up when she spotted me. "Hey Lyra, you thinking about getting up some time?" Rose teased and I flung my pillow at her, irritably.

"No..."

"Come on Star Girl," she mocked, prodding my arm. "Get up."

"S'not my name..." I moaned, a frown settling across my face.

"Lyra, you're named after the fifth brightest star in the sky, the nickname is inevitable." She replied, dryly.

I rolled over and looked at her, frowning. "How do you _know _these things?" I muttered, flinging my legs out into the cold morning air trying to convince myself not to go clambering back to my warm, sweet, kind, merciful pillow.

"Because _I _don't fall asleep in Astronomy." Rose shot back, hitting me over the head with my own pillow. "Get up Star Girl, time to face another day."

"Wasn't my fault." I grumbled. "Who in their right mind chooses to hold a class at one o'clock in the morning?" I yawned and trundled into the bathroom, hoping the steam might erase the nightmares still rolling around in my head. By the time I was finished, I was pretty certain I'd caused a drought in a small country but it had made me feel better at least. I tugged on my uniform, the tie still looped around my neck and my buttons only half done up when I exited the bathroom turned sauna.

Rose was scribbling something down on parchment, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. I laughed at her, finishing the buttons and quickly spelling my hair dry. It fell down to my shoulders in a mess of gold ringlets, as always. "Rosie Posie," I mocked, doing my tie. "School hasn't started yet. You can't take notes from thin air."

Rose grimaced and pointed the feathered end of her quill at me, sternly. "No more Rosie Posie, alright?"

"No more Star Girl then?" I shot back and she rolled her eyes but nodded, rolling the parchment up and sealing it in an envelope. I spotted her owl Eugene, hovering over the window sill, looking impatient as he scanned the room. He hooted, irritably and Rose caught me watching the big barn owl.

"He's upset because Secilia isn't here," she explained, sadly. "You still don't know where she is do you?"

I shook my head, looping my bag over my shoulder. "Nope. She's probably still at Malfoy Manor with her wings clipped." I replied, sadly. My mother's previous owl Secilia had been one of my favourite things about the witch but she'd been left at the Manor when we escaped and knowing Narcissa, she probably hadn't had her wings regrown magically so she could fly yet.

Eugene hooted, angrily, as if he could understand our conversation and didn't like the idea of Secilia in such a horrible place, even though the grandparents had left it. I shrugged, helplessly. "Sorry Eug."

He took Rose's letter in his beak and fluttered off, jerkily, like he was angry that we hadn't done anything to help. "Your owl is remarkably stubborn Rose," I commented and she snorted.

"He spends far too much time with my little brother." She said dryly, grabbing her own bag. "Come on. All the other girls have already gone down for breakfast," she added, needlessly.

The other ten girls in our dormitory, namely two girls, Debbie and Missy, liked to avoid Rose and I for some odd reason. Rose always said it was because we were so close with the guys and their thick heads couldn't comprehend the fact that incest was frowned upon these days.

There were another three girls, Lola Finnegan, Maria McNair and Casey Sullivan who were nice enough but they were best friends and stuck to themselves a lot and another four Gryffindors who were pretty much nameless and preferred simply to sit around by themselves and giggle.

The last girl, a tiny little thing called Georgina Sweeps, was alright but she stuttered whenever Rose and I were around because we were so high profile. I just sighed and followed Rose from the room, absently tracing the swirling marks on my bag. In about Third Year, Albus had been given a set of Animated Quills from his uncle George to test out and unfortunately, he and Scorpius had decided my bag would be the perfect subject.

The dark black fabric now had swirling white messages written across it like _Property of a Malfoy, bugger off or we'll sic Rose on you! _and Rose's response _What the hell do you think you're doing? Pay attention you prats this could be in OWLs!_ Right now, there were a few that seemed to be playing out a conversation between themselves from years ago.

_I don't like it._

**You don't have to like  
it Scorpius, it's MY life.**

_He's a prat._

**Is not, you're only being awful  
because he beat you in Quidditch.**

Which makes him a prat.

**Oh butt out Albus.**

I will not.

_Al, come help me:  
Thomas Finn- 'twit' or 'twat'?_

What's he done?

_He's going to date Rose._

He's neither then.

_WHAT?_

**Oh thankyou Albus-**

He's 'Target Practise'.

She's going to kill you for that Al.

Will not.

_Wouldn't be too sure mate,  
she looks kind of red._

That goes for you too, Scor.

_Oh Ly, Rosie couldn't kill me,  
she loves this face too much to hurt it._

**I do not!**

_Right, cause it's the body  
you like more, huh?_

Never would've guessed you  
were so superficial, Rosie...

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHH  
HHHH  
H!**

I chuckled at the sight of the words as they rearranged themselves, the last on stretching all the way across the bag's seams. Rose glanced at me, curiously before catching sight of the words and went bright red. "Stupid prats." She grumbled under her breath and I laughed, linking my arm through hers, cheerfully.

"You know they were just trying to look out for in their own stupid way," I comforted her, giggling.

She pouted. "It's _their _fault he broke up with me! On New Year's Eve no less!" she protested. I smirked.

"Well look at it this way, it was hilarious for me." I replied as we reached the Great Hall and slipped into a spot across from Al and Scorpius who were stuffing their faces. I grimaced. _Where do they put it all?_

"You just wait Lyra Malfoy," Rose hissed. "One day, they'll come after you and _then _you won't be laughing."

Scorpius paused, frowning. "'oo's comi' arfta Ly?" he asked through a mouthful of food. Rose raised an eyebrow at him disgust etched across her face.

"You're both lucky you're on the Quidditch team or else you'd be the size of a house." She commented, shivering as Albus went for more eggs.

"We're growing boys Rose," Albus said, cheerfully. "We need the promqueen."

Rose sighed, pressing her fingers to her temples as I corrected him on the Muggle concept. "It's _protein _Al."

"How do _you _know that?" Rose muttered, fetching a poached egg and toast. I shrugged, smirking.

"_I _didn't fall asleep in Muggle Studies last year."

"Who's coming after Lyra?" Scorpius repeated, his mouth blissfully empty this time. I rolled my eyes.

"No one." I insisted while Rose said, frankly: "You guys."

Al and Scorp exchanged glances before putting their forks down and crossing their arms in total unison. I frowned. "Aren't Scorp and I meant to be the twins?" I joked them but they did nothing but raise an eyebrow in perfect timing. "You spend far too much time together," I added, trying to get them off the subject.

"Why are we coming after you Lyra Malfoy?"

Rose smiled. "Because she'll probably start dating this year and you'll go completely-"

"_No_."

"It's not happening."

"Lyra's not dating."

"Never."

"Ever."

"-nutters." Rose finished, smirking at me.

I groaned and smacked her shoulder. "What did you do that for?" I muttered to her. "Guys, I'm not dating anyone right now, okay? I doubt it'll ever happen, at least until we're out of Hogwarts."

Scorpius eyed me suspiciously. "Why bring it up then?"

"And you say _I _should've been in Ravenclaw, Mr Paranoid." Rose muttered into her goblet.

I gestured to my bag. "It was telling the age old story of Rose's dating Thomas Finn in Fourth Year."

Albus' faintly green expression returned back to normal as he sighed, blissfully. "Ah, those were some good days, weren't they Scorp?"

"Well not the Finn-snogging-Rose-part," the blonde grumbled in response but nodded. "But there were some excellent curses hurled that day."

"Remember the one that made his hair stand up on end?" Al reminisced fondly, obviously ignoring Rose as she turned a steadily brighter red with each comment.

"And the one that turned his fingernails sparkly?"

"Oh, and can't forget _stamperius repititas_." Scorpius added, eagerly.

Al sighed, happily. "Finn never looked more charming with '_I'M ABOUT AS SEXY AS A HIPPOGRIFF' _printed across his forehead did he?"

Rose growled and threw one of her poached eggs at Albus who tried to dodge, only to have it land on Scorpius who scowled and punched him for it, starting up yet another brawl.

She turned to me, sadly. "And _this _is why Thomas broke up with me."

-''-''-''-

Unfortunately, Professor Longbottom was feeling especially cruel the day he made the timetables and Rose, Scorpius, Albus and I left breakfast for Potions in the dungeons with Professor Slughorn and the delightful Sixth Year Slytherins.

Rose and I partnered up as usual and we took a seat in the old dusty classroom while Albus and Scorpius took the one behind us, which made me nervous. Scorpius was good at Potions but Albus had a nasty habit of blowing his up, even under Scorp's tutelage.

Rose growled when she saw Slughorn waving off another Sixth Year in his attempt to get across the room to us both. "I don't suppose last class made a Polyjuice Potion so I can hide and pretend to be you?" she asked, hopefully, glancing in the cauldron at the small remains left over from last class.

"Does it smell ghastly?" I asked, tugging my books out on my desk.

Rose crinkled her nose. "No. Smells like jasmine really."

"Well then no. And besides, who would you change into?" a scowled crossed my face. "He'll probably start probing into New Years and I was there too."

Rose nudged me, teasingly. "Hey, stop frowning like that, would you? You're making the Dementors jealous."

I shrugged, a small smile spreading across my lips. "I'm just caught up thinking about the Montez boy. I get them aiming for me. But what did he ever do?" I mused to myself, grimly.

Rose opened her mouth to respond when Slughorn suddenly waddled up to her and his bright beady eyes honed in on her with a greedy fascination. In no mood to deal with him today, I smiled forcedly at the professor and pointed to the Potions Cupboard, innocently. "I'll go get what we need for the Euphoria Potion Rose."

She sent me a frustrated look as I weaved through the tables to the Potions Cupboard.

I gathered up the extra pieces I needed, frowning when the peppermint sprigs remained obstinately hidden from view. "Peppermint...peppermint...peppermint..." I muttered to myself, studying the list of ingredients again. I was studying the shelves for the sprigs when a pale hand reached in front of me and plucked a jar from in front of my face.

"Ah, typical Lyra," sneered a voice I knew all too well and an automatic grimace came to my face as I turned to see Antoine Goyle tossing the jar of peppermint between his hands. "Looking for this?"

"I wouldn't expect your pea-sized brain to be able to understand common English Goyle but please try to make an effort to at least pretend you get what's going on," I hissed back, making a grab for the jar. He held it away, mockingly.

"How biting Lyra." He tutted with a wicked grin. "Don't you want to at least ask my holidays were? I heard yours were..." he leaned in closer than I would've appreciated and breathed the last word, contemptuously. "_Riveting._"

"My holidays contained my grandparents and seeing your ugly mug more than once Goyle," I snapped, grimacing. "Riveting wouldn't be my first choice of words."

Goyle frowned, irritated before he suddenly smiled, innocently. "Have I stepped on a nerve Lyra?"

I glared at him, witheringly before I stepped hard on his toe through his shoe and he flinched backwards as I plucked the jar from his hand. "No but I'll step on something else if you're not careful."

"Come now Lyra-"

"Go away Goyle, you're polluting my air." I said, waspishly, trying to push past him but he was at least four or five inches taller than me. The jerk.

He laughed, softly, the sound filled with malice. "How typical of you Lyra."

"Typical?" I repeated, dully, fiddling with my wand beneath my robes. I had a lovely charm that made your eyebrows turn into caterpillars that would do...

"Always on the offence. Pity you can't back it up, pathetic traitor you are, all of you." He snapped, bitingly. I bit my lip so I didn't end up hexing him. Slughorn probably wouldn't appreciate it, I tried to convince myself.

"Oh I'm more than capable Goyle." I growled. "In case you've forgotten First Year. Although, why go back so far?" I taunted. "The wonderful Merlin's beard I gave you before the holidays should be a good enough example, wouldn't you say?"

Goyle had a small pink tinge spread over his cheeks. "You wouldn't be so tough without that disgrace of a brother around, would you?" He hissed.

I went red. "Are you threatening my twin Goyle?" I asked, softly. I couldn't say the thought didn't scare me some. Goyles were purebloods. They could be part of the group that attacked the Potter's at New Years. Having a threat over Scorpius was _not _something to laugh off.

But he didn't throw out a barrage of insults or threats like I thought he would've. Instead, he scoffed, tossing back his head. "Typical, typical Lyra Malfoy..." he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the third time you've called me that you Neanderthal." I ground out, frustrated. "If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a new vocabulary word you're practising." I added, sneering.

Goyle eyed me, sceptically. "You're very predictable Malfoy," he sneered. "Always looking for the big picture and too busy to notice the answer..." As if in example, he snatched the peppermint sprigs from my hand and waved them in front of my face, tauntingly. "...was right in front of you."

I narrowed my gaze on him. "Go away Goyle, you have small children to give nightmares to." I snapped, childishly before snatching the sprigs back and squeezing around him, irritated and feeling more than a little anxious.

-''-''-''-

Later on in the day, Scorpius nudged me in the side during Charms and gave me a look that clearly read: _What's wrong, Sullen? _But I couldn't bring myself to telling him about Goyle just yet. The whole exchange had been remarkably weird and what's more, I'd left the cupboard without a single hex fired _and _with all the ingredients I needed, which was out of character for the oaf Goyle usually was.

I shook him off and kept trying to focus on the stout little part goblin wizard as he rambled on about the theories behind using charms that conjure objects or substances out of thin air. My quill drifted to the side of the parchment and I drew aimlessly, occasionally scribbling out notes that seemed important. It was pretty easy to tell what Flitwick considered important since he repeated some parts three times before moving on.

Not many teachers had tells like Flitwick did but his usually helped me in studying what I needed in exams. Merlin knew I needed the help- I got stuck at the back of the class with Scorpius while Albus and Rose were shoved at the front, part of some ridiculous seating plan that only made sense to Flitwick himself.

Scorpius shrugged but his eyes tightened and I knew he was filing away the conversation for later. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, wishing I wasn't born with such a particularly observant twin. "...when using the spell '_Avis'_ for example, you must envision the birds you wish to create or else the spell will become exceptionally useless..." Professor Flitwick continued, glancing over at the Ravenclaws we shared the class with, happily.

_Well, _I thought bored and frustrated and my mind running in circles, _at least that's one person-_

A knock on the door interrupted the tiny teacher and my favourite teacher, the Transfiguration Professor Flip stood in the doorway, looking uncharacteristically anxious for a moment before a small smirk came over his face, becoming the cool, laidback teacher we all knew and adored. "Professor Flitwick? Might I have a word?" he called, his tone completely casual and his posture slouched.

He looked like a Seventh Year if he had a coloured tie and darker robes but as it was, Professor Flitwick frowned, curious and tapped his wand against the board, charming it to have notes of his speech in colour coded order scroll across it merrily.

"Copy down as much as you can until I come back class, this might be on your N.E.W.T's! It might be on your N.E.W.T's I say!" he told us all and there was a murmur of bored reply as the majority took to scribbling down the jolly looking notes.

I know most people wouldn't use 'jolly' to describe magicked notes but if there was such a thing, Flitwick had managed to do it.

I was just filling in a paragraph on the '_Avis' _charm when the whispering from outside caught my attention. Sitting right next to the door as I did had its advantages. I peeked at Scorpius from the corner of my eye but he, like everyone else, was copying his notes with a studious yawn.

I craned my neck to peek out the door which was left open just enough for me to see Professor Flip was sporting the anxious look again and was explaining something to Flitwick with frantic hand motions. As slowly as I dared, I leaned back in my chair to see if I could hear the conversation.

"...don't understand it," Flip was saying, running a hand through his blonde hair. "They thought she'd run away from home but they found her body this morning in the Chatterby Woods."

"How awful," the tiny man murmured, his face grim.

"The Aurors are stumped, Filius," Flip replied, shaking his head. "They said her wand was near her and there was evidence of a duel, for Merlin's sakes!"

"Gulping gargoyles!" Flitwick looked shocked. "She was only in her Third Year!"

"She was such a small thing too. Who could have possibly had a problem with the Cobbs? They're such a good family." Professor Flip shrugged, helplessly. My brow furrowed. Cobb? As in Sofiel Cobb? The Hufflepuff? I felt my stomach drop. I'd never actually talked to her in any way but I knew her vaguely as the little blonde girl who always sat out in the courtyard giggling with her friends during lunch.

Flitwick threw him a dark look. "They weren't always. Mrs Cobb was once Miss Ma-" A screech from the chair of a girl sitting in front of me blocked out Flitwick and by the time she'd stopped her insufferable shuffling, Flitwick had continued. "...a muggle. Quite a shock I presume to the family."

Flip raised his eyebrows but sighed anyway. "I s'pose none of us are perfect but she was a child. And why leave her parents be? They were sleeping in the same house."

"We cannot assume to understand the mind of a madman, Filipinas." Professor Flitwick told him firmly. "I assume Minerva will address the students tonight?"

"Of course, we can't just ignore the problem." Flip rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Merlin, first Alejandro and now Sofiel...what on earth is going on outside these walls?"

There was a silence and I leaned further back in my chair toward the door, desperate to hear more when Professor Flitwick suddenly flung open the door and the surprise made me lean back too far, sending me careening toward the hard stone floor. I let out a tiny shriek as I hit the ground and a bright red flower of pain and suffering blossomed at the back of my head. I groaned softly, cursing the old fashioned-ness of the Hogwarts' carpeting.

Professor Flitwick bustled over to me, concerned while the rest of the class were either looking over with concern or struggling to contain their giggles. Scorp's face was a mix of both. "Miss Malfoy, are you alright?" he fussed, helping me up. "What on earth happened?"

I blushed bright red and winced as I probed my skull with my fingers. "N-nothing sir, just leaned back too far..." I mumbled, embarrassed as I fixed my chair and sat back down.

"Smooth Ly," Scorpius muttered, nudging me.

"Belt it you insufferable baby." I grumbled back as Flitwick cast me a disappointed look.

"Well, though a tad extreme, let it be a lesson for you not to day dream in my class young lady," Flitwick scolded, making his way back up to the front. "Do you need to be sent to Madame Nuttleby?"

I shook my head violently, only adding to the pain spreading through my skull but dreading the thought of being kept in the hospital wing for a night, which was precisely where I ended up whenever I went to Madame Nuttleby. "No sir, I'm fine," I told him, quickly and he _hmphed _before turning back and picking up his lecture where the notes had stopped.

Scorpius looked me over, frowning slightly. "You okay?" he asked while Flitwick continued on like before. I could tell, using the part of my brain that was just _aware _of Scorpius that he was worried about how I looked and I could only imagine how to explain my pale face and shaky fingers.

"Fine," I whispered back, the news of Sofiel Cobb's death soaking into my bones and making them rattle. "I- I'll tell you later..." I replied, clearing my throat and trying to at least attempt to take notes. But my brains were miles away in a place called Chatterby Woods where I'd never been.

Sofiel Cobb was dead? The little blonde Fourth Year's fate was an alien concept to me. When you think about it, it made more sense for deaths to happen to (or possibly even by) people I knew, considering how homicidal and deranged my family and the other old pureblooded families were.

But Sofiel was so innocent, it was difficult to imagine her giving reason for someone to kill her.

It was so strange to think that she was dead now, stone cold like Alejandro Montez and even like me, that horrid Christmas Eve. My stomach twisted and my thoughts span in circles, wondering what on earth could've warranted such a fate. The Cobbs (Sofiel had a cousin who went here as well) were halfbloods, moderately wealthy, not tied to the Order or the Wizarding Wars by any lasting means, I didn't think. They were _Hufflepuffs _for crying out loud!

So what could they have done to have deserved their thirteen year old daughter dead?

**And the plot thickens...**


	13. Birds of a Feather

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait, my exams are finally over so I have more time for writing and such. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, so very, very much because the encouragement is leading me to word count sizes never before reached.**

**Thankyou  
T. Blues**

**Spiralling**_  
_**Chapter Thirteen  
Birds of a Feather**

Scorpius rocked back on his heels, looking shocked and confused. "So...wait, you mean Cobb's death was intentional?" he asked slowly and I rolled my eyes slightly impatient. After Charms, Scorpius and I enjoyed our own little study break whilst Rose and Albus were forced on into Ancient Runes. Why Albus, who wanted to be an Auror, wanted to take such a course, I had no idea but he did get some of the best marks in the class so I figured I'd let it be.

The break had been the perfect opportunity to explain my unceremonious spill in Charms although Scorpius had been less than amused by my excuse. "You're not this slow Scor," I snapped at him, worry edging its way into my tone. "Think about it- Flip said they found her wand close to her. That there was evidence of a _duel_. This is not normal." I insisted.

Scorpius blew his bangs from his eyes, tiredly. "Blimey, she was the little blonde one right? Always cheered for Gryffindor in our games?"

_Trust Scorpius to relate it to Quidditch, _I thought, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's her. I- I don't know what to think..." I mumbled, confused even to myself.

Scorpius' head snapped up immediately. "What do you mean? It's horrible and no one deserves it but its a murder case. The Aurors are investigating it, what more is there?" he said.

I shrugged, feeling pinned down by his logic. "Nothing, I s'pose. It's just...Alejandro and now Sofiel...it's just weird alright?"

Scorpius sighed and looped an arm around my shoulders, hugging me as we collapsed down on a section of magically unfrozen bank of the Black Lake. There was a thick frost laced across the surface of the lake and I couldn't help but remember the day we hexed Goyle and his fellow Snakes. I shivered and cleared away more snow so I could lay back on the grass. I could feel the chill through my robes.

"Lyra, don't try to make something out of nothing," he soothed in a way I had to struggle not to think of as patronizing. "It's just a horrible coincidence alright? Let it go. Keep thinking such morbid thoughts and Rose will make you watch that ridiculous muggle kids show again..." his face screwed up just thinking about it and I giggled, remembering the Easter before last when Rose had put on a muggle tv show to entertain the younger kids.

"You mean the Wiggles?" I snickered.

Scorpius growled. "I can't look at skivvies the same way, Ly," he told me seriously while I collapsed on the grass, sniggering. "I'm scarred."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the grass, watching the monstrous Whomping Willow in the distance as it shook off the snow from its gnarled, ropy branches onto the ground. "Only you could end up memorizing the entire lyrics to _Wags the Dog._" I told him, smirking.

"They played it too many times!" he protested. "I'm innocent in all of this!"

I snorted. "Then what do you call me finding you asleep on the Weasley's couch at midnight that one time?"

Scorpius had the decency to go a tad red before smirking and mussing up my hair, obnoxiously. "A fabricated lie to make yourself feel better about having such an immaculate, perfect, godly-"

"Oh shove it," I told him, snickering at the memory of Scorpius humming along to the kid's show. I sighed when I glanced at my watch and saw the time. "C'mon we'd best be getting back."

Scorpius and I kept up our bickering all the way back to the castle which was humming with life as the switch over for classes occurred. I could only mourn the loss of my spare period because I felt like I was allergic to the idea of Muggle Stuides with Hufflepuff. Sofiel Cobb's death was still rattling around in my brain and I felt sick thinking about it. She was younger than _me. _That wasn't right. The older ones die first. That's how it's meant to go.

But Scorpius proved to be an excellent distraction as he kept up the steady stream of chatter that was like a soothing potion for my nervous brains.

"I'm just saying, they were good for their time but you and Albus are far too stuck in the past. Sevenfold Sphinxes, now _there's _a band." Scorpius argued with me, lightly. I snorted.

"Sevenfold Sphinxes are a joke. The only modern band I can possibly stand is Floo You and even then, they use way too much bass." I retorted and Scorpius sighed, like it was an embarrassment to be seen with me.

"I'll never get where I went wrong. I mean, I was with you more than Al and he _still _corrupted you with all that rubbish!" he waved his hand, vaguely.

"Like what?"

"The old ones...you know, the bugs or something, right?"

"The Beatles?" I chuckled suddenly. "Did you know people thought they were muggles?"

"Who? The Beatles? No way."

"Yeah," I shrugged, smiling a little. "Weird huh?"

Scorpius snickered. "I'll say. I mean, who in their right mind-"

"Hi Scorpius." crooned a high, tinkling voice and Scorp automatically flashed a smile to his right as the brunette stepped up beside him, her skin tan and dark eyes widened prettily.

"Ivy," he greeted, slipping into his flirting mode which almost made me puke. "How's things?"

Ivy Greene (no, really, that's her name) cast her eyes upwards, thoughtfully and smiled. "Could be better."

Scorpius flashed another smile. "Oh? And how could I help accomplish 'better'?"

Her eyes flitted over him for a second and lit up with what they saw. "You could buy me a Butterbeer next Hogsmeade." The brunette beauty and my brother had been playing a sickening game of flirtation since before Christmas although this was the first time anyone had been asked out. Ivy was a sixth year Ravenclaw and she, like a multitude of girls before her, had set her sights on Scorp who was more than happy to put himself up for a look.

I know, I know- I make Scorpius look like a serious pig when it comes to girls but in all actuality, he's not really that bad. He's never cheated or lied or had more than one girl a day or anything, unlike _some _people I could mention (read: James Potter II) but Scorpius (gag me) is attractive and unfortunately Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry not the Blind, Deaf and Stupid so of course, girls have noticed over the years.

But Merlin forbid that should mean I get to date.

I rolled my eyes and strolled away from the pair who were quickly making plans for the next Hogsmeade trip which had completely skipped my mind. I was about to start heading over to Muggle Studies when Rose stepped out from Ancient Runes while a cranky looking Albus stormed off in the other direction, not even glancing at her or me.

Rose looked frustrated but she spotted me and her face quickly calmed, igniting both worry and curiosity in my stomach. "Hey Ly," she greeted, heaving her bag's strap on to her other shoulder.

"Hey," I glanced behind her to where Albus was tearing ahead off to the greenhouses, leaving a wave of terrified First Years in his wake. Both he and Scorpius had Herbology this time but he usually waited until Scorpius was done chatting up a girl before tearing off. "Something happen in Runes?"

Rose shrugged, her expression oddly guarded. "No, Albus is just a little...irritated with me."

I heard the flutter of parchment hitting the ground and glanced out into the courtyard in time to see Albus stomping off to the greenhouses without a single glance back at the little Second Year boy who'd literally dove out of the way of the oncoming Potter and was hastily picking his homework back up.

"I'd wager more than a _little._" I told her, bluntly. "What happened?"

Rose sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Nothing Lyra, he's just a moron. He'll be over it by dinner. Come on, we need to get over to-" she cut herself off, staring at something over my shoulder with a funny look on her face.

"Rose?"

"Who is Scorpius talking to then?" she asked, her tone casual.

I shrugged. "Ivy Greene, remember? They're going to Hogsmeade together, last I head." I rolled my eyes. "Next Scorp will be telling me he's entering Madame Puddifoot's."

I expected Rose to start giggling hysterically at the idea of Scorpius with so much pink and leftover mistletoe but she only gave a dry little chuckle and blinked a few times before linking my arm through hers and steering me on to Muggle Studies. I could only glance back at Ancient Runes classroom and wonder what went on in that room that made my friends act so weird.

-''-''-''-

The days strolled by with the effort of a lazy butterfly, hopping from moment to moment, making some parts stand out brightly and other weeks pass in a dull blur. January made sure its frost crept into every corner of Hogwarts but it was withering slightly, which gave me hope that maybe I wouldn't be stuck in snow for the rest of my life.

I yawned when I sat down at breakfast Tuesday morning and leaned my head on Al's shoulder sleepily. He chuckled and passed me toast while Rose shuffled to the other side of Scorpius who was looking disgustingly cheerful. "Tired?"

"You have no idea." I mumbled, bitterly.

"Debbie and Missy kept us up last night," Rose filled him in, rubbing her eyes.

"About _nail polish._" I chimed in, indignantly. "I wasted hours of sleep because they were so bloody excited about _nail polish!_"

"The new line of Witch Me products come out this week," Rose once again translated and Albus frowned.

"You mean those frilly pink things that come out of Gladrags every month?"

"That would be it. I swear, if I have to listen to how _Perenelle's Pink Perfection_ is a much better shade than _Penny Pin's Pretty & Prim_ when they are both exactly the same colour, I am going to lose it." I growled as Debbie and Missy made their way to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down, still babbling and occasionally throwing dirty looks at some girl from another table.

"Sounds ponderous," Scorpius chuckled, taking a pancake for himself and dousing it in maple syrup.

"Scorpius, shove it where-" Rose never got to finish her threat because at that moment, the mail came, a flurry of brown, black, white, hazel, gold, red feathers showering us all. I watched as Eugene perched himself beside Rose's plate and nibbled on her bacon while she untied the letters from his leg and stroked the back of his head, fondly.

I was wondering if I could use _langlock _on Debbie and Missy for the sake of my own sanity when I heard a soft screech and brown-gold-chocolate-hazel feather drifted down before me. My head snapped up immediately because those feathers were too incredibly familiar for it to be coincidence-

And there she was. Secilia, my only pet, one of the only things apart from Scorpius that kept me sane in Malfoy Manor, flew down and down and down and eventually perched herself on my arm, rubbing her head against my neck affectionately. "Is that Secilia?" Scorpius wondered and it clicked in my head that Secilia was probably not meant to be here.

"Secilia, what are doing here?" I murmured, not really expecting her to answer. She didn't, but she did cock her head toward the letter and paper tied to her leg and I practically ripped the first one open with a vengeance.

_Lyra,_

_I know you'll share this with Scorpius if he isn't with you already but I figured you might like Secilia back. She's been living under the care of a House Elf named Twilly at Malfoy Manor but I had a friend in the Department of Postal Services fix her wings so she should be arriving at Hogwarts soon._

_You're probably wondering what I'm doing at Malfoy Manor and the truth is we're investigating the attack on Potter Mansion as well as the abuse charges on Narcissa and Lucius. It's deserted guys, everything left as it was but no one inside. A few things, from what we can tell, are missing but they're possibly just keepsakes the House Elves have started to hoard. But you might as well know it since we're not sure how long we can keep it from the _Prophet:_ your grandparents are officially on the run from the Ministry and are to be arrested upon sight._

_There will be alot of hype and media attention but I need you to listen to me when I tell you to ignore it and any questions: you don't know anything, you don't want to talk about it. Investigations here are getting complicated- we're finding leads into things which, quite frankly, the _Prophet_ would have a field day with._

_You guys have got to be careful. There's no telling just how far Narcissa and Lucius would go to protect the Malfoy honour and while Hogwarts is entirely and irreproachably safe, Hogsmeade is not and there's always the possibility that they'll try to contact you through owl._

_Take care of yourselves,  
Harry_

I exchanged a look with Scorpius who immediately gave the letter to Rose and Albus to read while I tried to contain my inner breakdown. Narcissa and Lucius hadn't been caught. They were on the run. They were out there and armed and thirsting for my death and possibly Scorp's, Al's and Rose's.

"Finding out your grandparents are fugitives and are possibly trying to kill you and have live connections to Death Eaters," Scorpius muttered. "What a great start to the day."

-''-''-''-

Wednesday morning, we soon discovered just how much hype Harry had alluded to. _The Daily Prophet _was blunt in its headlines and I winced when I saw it, sprawled across Albus' paper. **POTTER ATTACK LEADS TRAIL TO MALFOYS**.

They might as well have painted a red target on my back, I thought miserably as the other students cast whispering looks towards Scorp and Al.

"Blimey," Albus whistled, drifting through the pages in boredom. "We sound fantastic. Hmm...looks like we didn't come out too bad after all..." he gestured to a segment and Scorpius leaned in to read it out.

"_Investigations into the Ex-Death Eaters, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy have raised suspicions within the ministry that perhaps they are behind the attack on Potter Mansion last New Year's. While Head Auror Harry Potter denies this link, no details have been given as to the purpose behind such investigation._ No mention of Ly or I anywhere," Scorpius huffed. "Well, I'm appalled."

"Really? I thought you were Scorpius." I replied, distantly as I read over more of the pages, flipping quicker than ever. I hadn't needed to fill Rose and Al in on Sofiel's death since McGonagall announced it over dinner that night but as I looked through the pages, I couldn't find a mention of her anywhere. _The Aurors are keeping the case tight. They don't want any leakage._ I realised.

But why? Why not do the same with the Potter Mansion Attack? I frowned, flipping back through, ignorant of Rose's odd look. There was no mention of Alejandro's death either. Nothing. All it said was there was an attack on Potter Mansion but the paper seemed more interested in painting the dark picture of my family's background and how impeccable the Auror Office was in their work.

I tossed the paper back to Albus and reread the letter from Harry. No mention of other cases they were keeping under wraps but it made no sense...

"Lyra?"

Just like that, my train of thought derailed and I glanced up to see Albus stuffing his newspaper to one side and staring at me with concern. "Yeah?"

"Alright?"

Not wanting to lie to Albus, I just nodded, trying to put Auror cases out of my head and concentrate on the real world. "Can we head back to the Tower? I just want to relax for a little while..." Rose was saying, rubbing her eyes. Needless to say Debbie and Missy had kept up their babbling for _another night _this time about how 'totally unfair' it was to have the Hogsmeade's trips every second weekend which meant they wouldn't be able to go to Gladrags for another two weeks.

_Poor things, my heart bleeds for them, _I thought, sarcastically as we started back to the tower.

"Thank Merlin for double morning spares." Albus murmured to me as Scorpius and Rose's discussion quickly turned into an argument about something or other.

"Agreed," I moaned, stumbling along. "Rose is incorrigible. I was perfectly happy just to skip breakfast but I should've known she wouldn't let me go that easy."

Albus chuckled and nudged my shoulder. "Well just think...today can't get worse."

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

"I said wrong." I told him, miserably. "I have a double Astronomy tonight at midnight." Albus tried to stifle his laughter but one poke and he was sniggering at my misfortune. "Wow thanks for the support Al, you're a real friend." I added, sardonically.

Albus paused and glanced ahead to make sure Rose and Scorpius were a fair way away. He ran a hand through his mop of hair, an infuriating nervous twitch he gained from his older brother and eyed me seriously. "Lyra, I was actually wondering if I could ask you something."

I nodded, immediately. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well...it's kind of awkward..." he added, a tad sheepish. I smiled, tilting my head in curiosity.

"Al, I was there when your voice broke. Awkward is behind us." I told him and he cracked a small smile but it was tinged with nerves. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I was wondering...if maybe you could help me in Charms?" He finished with a whoosh of breath. I frowned.

"Albus I always help you in Charms, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just could use a little extra help." He told me with an odd tone of voice and I nodded, shrugging.

"Sure. But why'd you want to be away from Rose and Scor?"

"Well, Little Miss Questions," he teased me as we started walking again. The staircase moved to join us to the Gryffindor corridor. "They're doing pretty well and it's embarrassing asking for help-"

"_What's your problem with her?"_

"_Nothing! Merlin, why are you making such a big deal out of it?"_

"_Because you obviously have something you want to say!"_

"_Godric, it was just a question!"_

I winced as Rose and Scorpius' argument grew louder and louder in volume as we approached the portrait hole. The Fat Lady looked irritated and jerked a thumb behind her. "See if you can't settle them down would you? It's far too loud," she complained, swinging open. I refrained from telling her the reason for it being too loud was probably the empty bottle of wine I spotted in her frame and entered with Albus trailing beside me.

"_Circe, Rose why do you hate her so badly?"_

"_I don't!"_

"_You certainly seem to!"_

"_That's because I'm a girl and you're a boy and most of the time we speak different languages!"_

"_Don't give me that hippogriff dung!"_

"_You're making a giant out of a troll!"_

People started to stare at the pair as they had one of their screaming matches in the Common Room. I winced again and whispered to Albus, "If we ran away now do you think they'd notice?"

"I'm all for pretending we're not related." He breathed back in my ear but it was sadly not meant to be. Scorpius span around and pointed to me, triumphantly.

"Lyra's a girl and she doesn't hate Ivy!" he shouted, using me as an example. "Do you Ly?"

"Er, I don't-"

"Well Albus is a boy and he doesn't _think_ I hate Ivy!"

"Hang on, what-"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, _all the time?_"

"Same reason you have to know _everything!_"

"_OI!"_ Albus yelled, calling a halt to their debate for a brief second. I blinked and wondered why my ears were ringing before carefully negotiating myself between Rose and Scorpius, both of them glaring daggers at each other, chests heaving with effort.

"Now why don't you both just go to your rooms and cool down for a while, okay?" I suggested, cautiously. "You're making the First Years frightened."

Scorpius demanded, coldly. "Not until she apologises."

"For _what?_" Rose snapped back.

"For being rude about my girlfriend!" he replied, indignant. My eyes widened.

Rose growled in frustration. "I _rolled _my _eyes _Scorpius- hang on-"

"_Girlfriend?_" she and I both repeated in unison, eyes bulging. My surprise was purely because although they'd been dating for two weeks and had been to Hogsmeade just once, there had never been any talk about Scorpius being someone's _boyfriend. _The thought made me a little green to be honest but Rose-

Rose looked as though she'd just come face to face with a Dementor, her skin pale and her expression stunned. I blinked rapidly and shook off my shock before clearing my throat a little to Scorpius who still looked mad. "Scorpius, I'm sure Rose didn't mean anything by it. She's Rose for crying out loud- she's sarcastic, the sky is blue, the grass is green. This shouldn't be a shock." I soothed, slowly.

"Oh but it's such a shock I can get a girlfriend?" he fumed, gesturing to Rose's petrifaction. She was startled out of it and cast him a disinterested glance.

"Ivy's fine. I have no problem with her." she told him, nonchalantly and I gestured to her with a 'you-see-?' kind of attitude.

Scorpius snorted before storming up the Boys' Dormitory. Rose rolled her eyes and stormed up to the Girls'. I shared a weathered look with Albus. "I'll take Rosie-"

"I'll take Scorp." He replied and both of us followed our respective targets up to their respective sulking zones.

And there was peace in the Common Room once more.

I sat down on my bed and watched as Rose brushed the knots from her hair violently and scrubbed at her teeth and double checked her books, scowling when she couldn't find the one she needed for Ancient Runes. She was like a tornado of movement and I tried to guess at the best way to approach her.

"So...Scorpius has a girlfriend." I started, peering at her for an expression but she didn't seem at all phased. She just shrugged with one shoulder and flipped through the Runes book she'd found under her bed. We were alone in the dormitory, the other girls having slept in and gone down for breakfast later.

"He said he wasn't going to date for a while, you know?" I continued on, trying to express to my best friend that it _was _a bit of a shock that he was involved with Greene. "After the whole Harper thing-" I added, referring to Harper Berry, the Gryffindor Sixth Year who moved to America before the Christmas Break who my brother had been dating for six months prior.

Rose's back went totally rigid and her entire body looked like she'd snuck a second-hand peek at a Basilisk. "Seriously Lyra, it's not a big deal." She told me, still not facing me. Her voice trembled the slightest fraction.

I caught Bartholomew as he streaked out from under my bed and petted him. For such a little thing, he purred like a great lion. "Rose, I'm your best friend," I pleaded with her. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's no big deal," she replied, casually stuffing her book in her bag and gathering her Charms notes. "What did Albus talk to you about?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I'm not."

"Weasley, you're talking to the Queen of Changing Subjects," I told her, dryly. "You'll have to do better than that."

Rose sighed and tore a brush through her long red curls again before sitting down across from me on her bed, looking flushed. "I'm fine, really. Just a little embarrassed." She assured me leaning back across her duvet. I rolled my eyes but sighed, copying her stance.

"Sure you are. But as long as you don't slit his throat in your sleep, I'll drop it," I teased her and she cracked a tiny smile.

"So seriously, what did Al ask you about?" Rose said after a moment of quiet and I snorted in a most unladylike way.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious, sue me." She replied, off-handedly but there was a hint of...something in her tone. My brow furrowed- I used to be better at reading my friends than this. I used to be able to tell them inside out. But now they were just confusing the hell out of me and it was driving me nuts.

"You make it sound like you want a specific answer." I accused her, closing my eyes.

"Well if you told me instead of dancing around the question, I wouldn't have to keep digging."

"That's ridiculous Rose," I said, sternly. "You know perfectly well I can't dance-"

"Lyra. Tell me."

"He asked for help in Charms." I caved, exasperated. "Why is it such a big deal?"

I didn't see Rose's eyes tighten a fraction. I just heard her say "Nothing" in a normal voice before moving on to a plan to shut up Debbie and Missy tonight.

-''-''-''-

The rest of the day was normal and boring except of course for being able to legitimately curse Slytherins in Defence Against the Dark Arts but by the end of it, I was entirely too ready for bed and cursing myself for taking Astronomy as an elective.

I didn't know what I wanted to do Post-Hogwarts although it didn't surprise me that Albus and Scorpius were both gunning to be Aurors. Rose was debating between Unspeakable work or Healing although she'd be cut out for both. And then there was me, sitting in the middle of all these paths and too scared to pick one and make it official.

Astronomy was a class I enjoyed and it pissed Lucius off something terrible so I took it and normally, it wasn't too bad. I didn't have to converse with anyone, the teacher was the gentle Professor Sinistra and lots of the work was solitary. Perfect for someone who despised having to socialize with strangers.

I dragged myself up the staircase, attempting with little success to remember the seventh star in Orion. _Betelgeuse, Meissa, Alnitak, Rigel..._I chanted, finally getting to the Astronomy room door and ducking inside. The interior of the room was circular and in each of the archer windows was a silver gleaming telescope, focused out on to the night sky. In the gaps between windows, charts upon charts of constellations and starlore were plastered across the walls and the teacher's desk sat in the middle.

_Rigel...left foot...Saiph! Saiph, right foot..._Professor Sinistra hadn't made it yet but a few Hufflepuffs were there, already set up or chatting quietly. Everyone was too tired to really focus on making conversation so I just headed over to my own telescope and pulled out the chart I had yet to finish labelling of the Northern segment of sky. I'd finished almost every one of the constellations except of course, Orion the Hunter.

I tapped my quill against my chin trying to remember the last _Rigel, Saiph, the feet, Alnitak and...Mintaka, the hips, Meissa the head and...come on...right shoulder Betelgeuse and..._It clicked in my head and I wrote the answer in grimly. _Bellatrix. The Left shoulder._

I tapped the parchment with my wand and the chart flew off my desk and onto Sinistra's with a neat flourish. I yawned and started to focus my telescope on the Perseus Constellation, biting my lip absently. I was trying to pick out if one star was Medusa's head or Andromeda's foot when Professor Sinistra cleared her throat.

"Tonight we're going to make a start on our Mid Year Projects as you know," she said in a soft, musical voice that sounded a little dreamy. But then again her profession was looking at stars all the time so I figured she had a right to be dreamy. Sinistra was one of my favourite teachers, mainly because her head was so far in the clouds she didn't really notice me all that much.

"But I've decided to change things a little. Instead of handing in your own solitary reports, I'm assigning you all to take a partnership approach-"

And just like that she went from favourite to most hated.

I tried not to scowl as I heard her explain that she wanted us all to 'combine our learning' and 'gather different perceptions'. I fiddled more with my telescope, zoning out from her drifty voice. _Partners? _What, were we in First Year? I _hated _partner work when none of the guys were around. Now I'd be stuck with some stranger who quivered at the sight of me-

"Hi."

My gaze flickered from the telescope to the shoes of the owner of the voice and slowly trailed up to the face of a Hufflepuff boy I'd never really cared to know the name of. "Er...hi." my voice had an upward inflection on it, like a question because I had no clue why this boy was standing in front of me with his bag and parchment.

"My name's Wyatt." He introduced, stretching a hand. I just stared at it and then back at him, confused. I glanced behind him and there were a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who were wandering around, asking after partners. If he didn't leave now, he'd have a hard time finding someone. I looked back at him, blinking. He didn't _look _like a total freak.

"Lyra." I replied, shortly. Paranoia kicked in like crazy- was this a joke? A prank? Was I about to go headfirst off the Astronomy tower?

_Wyatt_ seemed to get the picture and he took back his hand awkwardly. "So I was wondering if you wanted to partner up for the project."

_How odd_, I thought absently. _The crazy ones really do look normal in the beginning I suppose._ "Why?" my voice came out harsher than I expected but it was understandable. Apart from Rose, Al or Scorp, I had _never _in my six years of schooling _ever _had someone ask to partner up with me.

But to my eternal surprise, the Hufflepuff didn't scatter off, mumbling nervous apologies. He smiled and I noticed for the first time how cute he was- caramel coloured curly hair and dark eyes and tiny freckles sprinkled lightly across his cheeks.

His smile was lopsided when he replied: "Because you seem more put together than Droopy Drew over there," he jerked his thumb at Drew Pickles, a spacey Hufflepuff, who was looking at his finger nail with fascination. "Plus you're much nicer to look at."

My jaw dropped a centimetre in total shock.

Was that- did he just- what did that-

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked, bluntly but give me a break. I was in shock. I'm not sure if it's been made clear but guys do not talk to me. _Ever_. Especially not cute Hufflepuff boys.

His smile widened into a grin. "Well I'm trying but you're not making it easy."

"Are you _insane?_"

"I'd like to think not," he replied cheerfully and sat down at one of the two chairs that had magically appeared beside my desk. I tried not to smile at that because my former suspicions were sinking in.

"Is this a joke?" I demanded, warily.

"You ask a lot of questions," he observed. "But no this isn't a joke, I legitimately want to be partners with you."

"But- but- but _why?_" I couldn't connect the dots; it was just too weird.

"That's my name." He chuckled. I felt like smiling but restrained myself, looking for an accomplice instead.

"No," I clarified, feeling stupid for indulging him. My paranoia was telling me with increasingly loud screeches to hex him and _make_ him leave me alone. "I mean, why me? Most people would choose out of the dozen other normal kids in the class."

"Well to be honest," he leaned forward, setting out his ink pot and parchment. "You look interesting and you're obviously intelligent-"

"How'd you figure that?" I asked, dryly and he gestured lazily to my homework that Sinistra was now marking with a smile.

"And I'm bored of being the one that does all the work." He leaned further forward and I caught a glimpse of ink marking his hands in splatters. "Besides, my Hufflepuff nature insists that I make sure you don't miss out on the joy of having a partner."

"Wonderful," I said in a dead tone. But as I kept watching him, I noticed that he wasn't glancing around the corner to a hidden friend or stealthily drawing his wand. There wasn't a hint of malice in his gaze and he seemed strangely...honest. I glanced at Professor Sinistra, knowing she probably wouldn't let me get out of having a partner and wasn't it better I have someone who'll talk with me instead of trembling on the spot?

_Besides, _said my paranoia, placating itself. _You can always hex him easier alone anyway._

So I let him sit beside me.

**The whole "Why?" – "Yes that's my name" thing, comes from my own experiences with a boy I know in real life and if he ever found out, he'd freak that I made him a Hufflepuff. Wy, if you're reading this, I think they're cute so you can deal with it =)**

**Thanks and please review!**

**T. Blues**


	14. War Paint

**(A/N) Just wanted to send a special thankyou to **_hideyowifehideyokids _**because I'm pretty positive that she's reviewed every single chapter of this story. Thankyou so much, your reviews make my day.**

**T. Blues**

**Spiralling**_  
_**Chapter Fourteen  
War Paint**

I tapped my quill against the side of the desk, exhaling gustily. Professor Irving cast me a dirty look and I stuffed the quill in my inkpot to stop myself. I couldn't help but be bored. I _hated _theoretical Defence work, especially on Dark Arts. Bad memories, I s'pose you could say.

"Lyra..." Rose sang under her breath in a warning tone.

I sighed. "I know, I know, it's just so boring..." I moaned silently.

"Well if you took notes..." Rose murmured, bitterly and I scowled at her.

This entire year had been based around the very darkest of the wizarding world's curses and the only reason I was still here was because the class's eyes did not immediately wander to me whenever these were mentioned. Sharing classes with Slytherins can occasionally be good.

I was, of course, a little biased where Slytherin was concerned. I really only got to interact with the bad side of them, the ones still clinging to pureblood tradition. There were several Slytherins who, for all intents and purposes, were...survivable.

I think.

"Would you two shut up?" Albus moaned. "I'm napping."

"In Defence? Surely your father has taught you better than that Mr Potter," came the dry crackle of Professor Irving's voice. Irving was a tall, broad wizard who was somehow huge and muscled and lean and wiry at the same time. He wasn't the nicest of teachers but I respected him at least. He didn't play favourites like others. He got the job done but he wasn't unnecessarily cruel. The man had held the DADA job at Hogwarts for six years. In the world of Voldemort-cursed positions, that was something to celebrate.

"Yes sir." Albus mumbled, tiredly.

"Now, Mr Potter," Irving asked in a tone that clearly stated _if-you-can't-answer-me-correctly-you'll-be-serving-detentions-six-ways-to-Sunday_. "Can you name a discoverer of one of the three Unforgivable Curses?"

Of course he couldn't ask one of the _normal _questions.

Albus squirmed a little, mainly because good as he might be with duelling and creatures and curses and tactics and spells and defensive and magic in general, dates and history-makers made his head spin. The 'sucks-to-be-us' part is that both Rose and Scorpius had a photographic memory.

Albus and I? Not so blessed.

Scorpius mumbled something under his breath in a tired sort of tone and Irving flashed him an irritated look. "Something to share, Mr Malfoy?" he snapped.

Scorpius only shrugged and I wondered if he was calculating the number of ways Elle Wood would maim him and Albus if they missed practise serving detention. "Nothing sir."

But Irving was already in a bad mood and he regarded Scorpius with annoyance. "No, please Mr Malfoy, share with the class your comments, we find them oh so thrilling." He said, sarcastically, raising numerous snickers around the room.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Positive, Mr Malfoy."

I heard Rose make a disapproving noise when Scorpius tossed Irving a smile and replied, clearly. "I said _Abrus Splitworm_, sir."

Albus tossed Scorpius a grin. "Cheers mate," before turning to Irving with a beam. "Splitworm Professor," he replied, as though nothing at all had passed.

Irving rolled his eyes, knowing it was useless. "You are, fortunately, correct, Mr Potter. Abrus Splitworm was the first wizard to discover the...what?" he left the gap open and when no one replied, he threw his hands in the air, angrily. "Don't any of you bother looking through your text books?"

"The Cruciatus Curse Professor," I piped up, feeling my boredom beginning to edge into resentment. He was asking me about something my family had been doing since before his ever realised what magic was. In fact, I'm pretty positive Narcissa was related to the Splitworms somehow. Blacks were _everywhere _in these kinds of family trees. "Splitworm discovered the Cruciatus Curse."

"You'd know something about that one wouldn't you Malfoy?" jeered one of Goyle's thugs from across the room and their posse broke into guffaws. I couldn't help it- I flinched thinking about that night and I could see Scorpius' hands trembled a fraction as well. Albus' face was stormy and Rose looked ready to tear their heads off as they kept up their muffled laughter.

Irving, on the other hand, looked less than amused. "She apparently knows more than you, Mr Macnair and you'd do well to remember that next time you come to me looking for a raise in your grade from _Troll_."

There laughing ceased immediately.

"And since you seem so eager, Mr Macnair, I want twelve inches on the biography of Abrus Splitworm on my desk tomorrow from both you and Mr Potter." Irving announced, casting a knowing eye onto Albus who moaned. "Class dismissed."

"I'll kill him." The threat came surprisingly not from Albus but Rose.

I glanced at her. "Forget it Rose."

"He deserves it!"

"_Forget it _Rose." Came the much stronger voice of Scorpius who still looked a little pale as he brushed past us and out the door. "I'm gonna grab lunch from the Kitchens."

"Scorp-"

"Alone." He snapped and I pulled Rose's arm back as he stalked away. She glanced at me once before smoothing her face out into a casual mask but I saw the flash of hurt.

I tossed Albus a strangled look and he tugged Rose's arm to the Great Hall, reluctantly. "C'mon, we need Chocolate Frogs." He told her. "Then we plot our revenge."

Rose wasn't fooled but she went anyway and I flitted after Scorpius who was already disappearing into the crowd. The hair on the back of my neck was raised with chills thinking about our escape and as much as both of us wanted to just forget about it, this wasn't the kind of thing you simply stop thinking about.

I had to wonder, taking the steps two at a time up to the Owlery, if this was going to be stuck on me, nagging at the back of my brain for the rest of my life.

Scorpius was scribbling something a scrap of parchment when I got to the top of the staircase, the calm facade in class shattered. His hands shook when he wrote it out and it took him three tries to tie it to Secilia's ankle.

"Secilia, take this to Mr Potter." He told her, shakily. She simply looked at him, disdainfully, like dirt stuck in her claws. "Damn it you stupid chicken, take the letter!" he snapped but she still wouldn't move. Secilia had never liked Scorpius or anyone but me really, although she was a family owl.

Scorpius groaned, slumping into the chair beside her perch. "You are so bloody stubborn," he complained under his breath. Secilia cocked her head in mild curiosity. "Yes you." he snapped. "I don't need this right now. I need this letter gone."

After a moment of Secilia's relentless stare, Scorpius caved, his head in his hands. "You can't even be bribed can you?" he muttered. "Useless poultry. You _were _mum's weren't you? I s'ppose that'd be why." He sighed. "But you're too loyal to Lyra. If you weren't, I'd give you to the House Elves to roast." He threatened but Secilia made no movement to take off. She merely blinked her yellow eyes, indifferently.

There was silence throughout the sunlit Owlery but before I could enter, Scorpius exploded. "Bloody Macnair! Should've just hexed the stuffing out of him." He swore in highly creative and unrepeatable ways. "He's got no idea. He's the perfect little pureblood brat- he's probably never even _seen_ it." he told Secilia furiously. "Probably wishes he could've done it himself. No, actually, he wouldn't have the guts. He'd just sit and watch. Watch me, watch Ly..." he trailed off before chuckling darkly. "Wish I could show him. He'd never open his big mouth again."

"You don't mean that." I told him but Scorpius looked only mildly surprised.

"I have to get this thing fixed." He tapped his head, indicating his Twin-Radar, as we'd come to call it. "I knew you were close but not that close." Scorpius waved his hand toward Secilia. "Make her fly would you?"

I stroked Secilia's tawny head and she nipped my hand affectionately before taking off out the window. I watched her pass over the Hogwarts grounds. "So what was in the letter?"

"Questions." He replied vaguely.

"About?"

"Things."

"For?"

"Mr Potter."

"Am I going to have to drag every answer out of you?" I asked, frustrated. Scorpius broke out a small smile.

"If I say maybe, am I going to be hit?" I rolled my eyes but sat down next to him anyway. "It was about grandfather and grandmother," he said eventually. "I wanted to know where he was at in the investigation."

"Scorp, they're Ex-_Death Eaters. _And what's more they're _smart _Ex-Death Eaters. If they don't want to be found, it's going to take a while." I pointed out, bluntly.

Scorpius looked frustrated. "I know but it's driving me crazy knowing they're out there somewhere when they should be in Azkaban."

"And people were surprised when you said you wanted to be an Auror." I chuckled, darkly.

"I just don't want them to be a threat anymore." He told me, sulkily.

"I know just...just don't expect a miracle. Mr Potter's good but he's not that good." I told him, gently. We sat in silence for a while before I realised what Albus had said before leaving with Rose and laughed. "We should go, Rose and Al are already plotting the Slytherins' doom."

Scorpius cracked a smile. "Well I wouldn't want to miss out on _that._"

-''-''-''-

"Lyra? _Lyra?_" a hand waved in front of my face and I jolted back into awareness in time to see Wyatt looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, distantly. "Fine."

In truth, I was still wondering about Sofiel and Alejandro's deaths and how little anyone had been told about them. But why? Even McGonagall, when she was announcing Sofiel's death, hadn't made any mention of foul play. There was no articles, no reports, no information. If I hadn't overheard Professor Flip and Professor Flitwick, I would've been just as clueless.

"Really? Because you've been writing the moons of Uranus for the past ten minutes," he replied, dryly. I glanced down at my notes and saw _Oberon, Miranda, Ariel, Umbriel, Titania _had been scribbled down seventeen times, over and over again.

"Oh." I set down my quill. "Sorry."

"Hey, not my ink." He said jokingly. "Seriously though, something on your mind?"

"Nothing special," I said, casually, eying him suspiciously. This was just the second night of my being partners with Wyatt Lensley and I was still at a loss as to what to make of him. He was...nice. Genuinely nice. He did things like...open doors and set up the telescope for me. He _smiled _for Merlin's sake!

He was either psychotic, an idiot or a mastermind.

_Either way, _said the girl part of my brain. _He's cute._

_Shut up._ I ordered.

"So what do you want to do for the project?" I asked, changing the subject with extremely little tact but he seemed to get the picture.

Wyatt let out a sigh, noisily. "Honestly, I've no clue. All Sinistra said was something to do with the stars."

"Descriptive." I muttered, irritated. Trust Dreamy Sinistra to give us the vaguest project and then make it count for half our term grade.

"Well how about something on a specific cluster?" he suggested, cheerfully. "It'd cut the work load a fair bit."

I bit my lip, internally thinking about the A I got last project. "But that's what everyone will do."

"So...what about we do it in a broader sense? Y'know, less about the stars and their predictions and their patterns and more about the constellations?" Wyatt replied thoughtfully.

"Constellations as in Muggle constellations or Wizard constellations?" I clarified, trying to think of a way to raise my mark. I needed as higher grades as possible in_ every _subject- all options open, I tried to tell myself. "'Cause the incorrect cluster of constellations could compromise our-"

"Try saying that ten times fast," Wyatt teased. I threw a weak smile back, still unsure what to make of him. "Well, we could do either really, the Wizarding ones are probably a little more familiar-"

"Or we could do both." I chimed in, tossing the idea around. "The Muggle constellation theories had to come from somewhere."

"So what? A history of muggle legends based on Wizarding ones?" it came out as thoughtful rather than mocking which threw me even more and I shuffled uneasily, my wand hidden in my jean pocket.

"Or not, you know whatever," I hastily covered up, scrunching up the ruined parchment with the moons written over and over again.

"No, no, it's cool," Wyatt replied, equally hasty. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's usually easier than this."

"What's easier?"

"Being friends with a girl." He replied, bluntly. I blinked.

"Wow, you Hufflepuffs really are honest," I noted, mildly. "And I'm not the friends-type."

"Really? Then what type are you?" Wyatt asked, project forgotten. He flashed me a smile that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and what's more, I didn't know if I completely hated it. Which sucked.

"The quiet one." I replied, shortly. This guy...what the hell? He was sweet and funny and ridiculously cute and harder to figure out than the feeding end of a Blast-End Skrewt.

"That's okay," Wyatt shrugged. "I'm the patient type."

"Patient for _what _exactly?" I snapped, _im_patiently. I wish he would just stop beating around the bush.

"Relax, I didn't mean it as anything else." He held his hands up in surrender but there was a glint of humour I'd sometimes seen in Scorp and Al's eyes. "I'd just...like to be your friend. You seem...interesting." he chose his words carefully.

"You've said that before," I noted, raising an eyebrow.

"And perceptive." He threw me a small smile. "I can openly promise I am under no terms trying to kill, maim or otherwise hurt you." Wyatt held up his pinkie finger which I stared at, confused. "Muggles do it, y'know," he hooked my little finger with his. "To make a promise official."

"Why would you need to promise?" I asked, still a little on the offense.

Wyatt's grin came back full force. "Lyra Malfoy's paranoia is something of a legend in these hallowed halls." He teased and I let the tiniest of smiles out. "Ah! A smile! Well maybe I'm getting somewhere at last." He smiled that disarming smile and I found myself wondering if I may _just _become friends with someone aside from Al and Rose.

_Well maybe..._

_Lyra. No. This is not good._

_But he's so...Maybe it's time to open up a little...there's no Narcissa to punish me for it..._

_Don't care. Ask Sinistra to work alone._

But I didn't want to work alone. Maybe it was the teasing on Macnair's part earlier today, maybe it was the talk with Scorpius in the Owlry and feeling so alone with no one but each other for a little while but I wanted to have someone outside my little makeshift family to talk to. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

_You already did it once, _I thought to myself. _You agreed to be partners...how bad could it be?_

"So what do you say?" he held up his pinkie again which still made absolutely no sense to me. Why would Muggles come up with something so ridiculous? "Do I have permission to attempt, with my mind-numbing persistency and overwhelming charm,-"

"Not to mention the outstanding modesty," I mumbled, amused.

"To be a friend to _the _Lyra Malfoy?" he finished, ignoring my comment.

_Well if he screws up, you have one of the best Stinging Jinxes in the whole school. _I reasoned. I hooked my pinkie with his, feeling absurd and told him straight up: "Sure. Why not?"

-''-''-''-

The next morning, Rose and Albus came down for breakfast, smiling like the cat that got the canary which instantly put me on guard. They'd said that they'd calmed down yesterday about killing Macnair but that didn't mean I was off their list. I narrowed my gaze on them and tapped my scrambled eggs with my wand, trying to Reveal anything odd. When I finished, I did the same thing with my goblet and knife and fork until Rose rolled her eyes, irritated.

"We haven't done anything to _you_ Ly." She told me.

"Right." I replied, unimpressed. "Is the part where I grow wings or something?"

Albus ran a hand through his dark ruffled hair. "That's not a bad thought. Why didn't we-"

"Al!" Rose hissed, thumping him on the arm. "Where's Scorpius?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

I eyed them both and shrugged, pointing to the Ravenclaw table where Ivy and Scorpius were enjoying a sickeningly infatuated snog before classes. "Greene wanted him."

Rose scowled. "Hasn't she ever learned you can't have everything you want?" she muttered to herself. My brow furrowed.

"Ivy's fine, Rose," I told her, slowly. "I don't get this problem you have with her."

Beside her, Albus began to make furious motions to his neck while Rose lost her colour for a split second. "I just don't like her is all." She said, calmly. "She's manipulative."

"She's a _Ravenclaw._" I pointed out, suspiciously. Rose merely busied herself with her breakfast. "Alright, but we _will _be talking about this later missy," I told her, sternly. She looked about to protest but Albus suddenly coughed up his Pumpkin Juice, choking on his own laughter. "Al? You alright there?"

"I'm..._fine_..." he wheezed and nudged his head toward the front doors where Antoine and his goons had just entered.

"Albus, I know they're funny-looking but it's rude to laugh," I teased but when I took a second look, I knew there was something...off about them.

For starters, the twelve boys looked awful. Shadows beneath their eyes, scowls on their faces, hair rumpled and they staggered when they walked, like they were about to keel over. And then there were the colours.

I couldn't precisely make out what it was but there was the faintest tinge of colour to each of their faces. Normally, this would've been normal, pinkish, like a flush. But they were all different- one hot pink, another navy blue, sickly green, fire engine red, sunny yellow, fruity orange.

It was like they'd been splattered with paint and had scrubbed furiously to get it off. But there was still the tinge of colour that looked ridiculous on their scowls. Even their teeth were vaguely coloured.

I blinked. Blinked again. And when they came past our table, I giggled at Goyle, who sported a lovely orange tint. "Hey Goyle, been experimenting with make up again have you?" I taunted, barely keeping back my laughter. "Lemme tell you, orange is _not _your colour. Maybe a nice blue next time hey?"

"Go to hell Malfoy." He growled, stalking past with his trail of goons following like a big black and green cape. But the usually intimidating affect was ruined by the rainbow of coloured faces.

"Only if you'll join me. I'll need something to laugh at!" I called before I completely broke down. "What..did you..._do?_" I wheezed through giggles.

Albus held out a tube of paint but the big glittery gold W at the top warned me to be careful. Weasley Wizard Wheezes were not something to be trifled with. "Face Paint." Al told me in hushed tones. "For kids. But you stick the tubes to an alarm clock and set it to explode when it stops ringing and suddenly Goyle's got a really bad tan. My idea."

Rose sniffed. "The paint was your idea Al but the clocks- that was my own, pure genius." She gloated. "I had them waking up every twenty minutes last night. Slytherin Dorms are just _full _of the most creative hiding spots for these things." She held up one of the transfigured clocks we'd made the other day.

I shook my head, speechless. "You two are getting the biggest birthday presents this year..." was all I could mutter before Scorpius appeared beside me, his face alight with humour.

"Was that you guys?" he asked, eagerly. Al barked out a laugh that was all Scorpius needed. "Bloody _brilliant._"

"Of course it was." Rose said, airily. "My brains, Al's creativity. However could it go wrong?"

"Well I think we're going to find out pretty soon..." I murmured to her, eying the Slytherin table.

"What d'you mean?"

I pointed to the small huddle of Slytherin Sixth Years who were alternating between muttering amongst themselves and casting us dark looks. "Ten galleons says they're not talking about _skin care._" I hissed.

Albus clapped his hands together, cheerfully. "Excellent. Prank Wars' starting up again."

I blanched. "_No, no, no_," I snapped, wide-eyed. "We almost got _expelled _last time."

"Oh, cheer up Lyra," Scorpius said. "We'll be fine. They'll just be little ones, promise."

"I seem to remember hearing this before," Rose murmured, cautiously.

"Yeah, right before _every single one of the Castle portraits got flipped around!_" I hissed. That had been one of our best pranks...if only McGonagall hadn't caught us wand-handed. Narcissa sent me six Howlers that week.

Scorpius slung an arm around my shoulder, teasingly. "Oh Lyra? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Apparently taking a holiday with _your _sense of self-preservation." I mumbled.

"C'mon Ly," Albus pleaded. "Do it with us? _Please?_"

"We could use you and Rose." Scorpius added.

Rose and I glanced at each other. "Any prank we don't like, we're not getting in to." She stated firmly. "I'm not putting my head on McGonagall's chopping block again. She's bloody _scary_."

"Then it's settled?" Al checked and the second we nodded tentatively, he sent a blur of yellow magic toward the Slytherin table where it hit the coloured-faced boys and the tints suddenly became full blown painted faces followed by a hiss of fury from them. "Gotta love Renewal Spells." He sighed, dreamily.

Less than a second later, Rose squeaked and a pair of big round black mouse ears exploded out of her hair. She looked like a tourist at the muggle Disneyland. Scorpius muffled his laughter but no sooner did he put his hand to his mouth than his front teeth shot out, lengthened to a fat overbite, like a mouse's.

I had to hand it to the Slytherins- they could at least understand irony in their pea brains. Turning the lions into mice. Hmph.

Albus and I carefully examined ourselves. "What the _hell?_" Albus suddenly roared and he held up long, fleshy tail that quivered in his grasp. "_A tail?_"

Everyone looked at me with apprehension, wondering just how far it would go on me but there was not a single physical change on me. I shrugged. "Maybe they missed?" I suggested, weakly.

"No way." Scorpius said, immediately. "Rofe go' ears, I go' 'eef, Al go' 'ail."

_Rose got ears, I got teeth, Al got tail. _What other part of mice was there? "I don't know, there's nothing-" I stopped talking suddenly, my throat tingling with magic.

"Ly?" Albus asked, his tail flickering nervously. "You alright?"

_I'm fine. _That's what I wanted to say. But all that came out was "_Eep._"

Oh come _on._

"Lyra?"

"_Eeek."_

"Are you...did you just-"

"_Eeeeeeek._"

"She's squeaking." Rose said, astonished.

"Oh Merlin," Scorpius groaned, his teeth making it difficult to speak.

"This calls for serious payback." Albus added, casting a dirty glance over at the Slytherins who were roaring with laughter. I wanted to agree and tell them that I was going to turn their eyebrows into caterpillars. That I was going to make face paint the least of their worries.

But of course, "_EEEEP!_" was all I could say.

Oh, it was Open Season on Slytherins. Prank hard. Take no prisoners.

Let the War begin.

**I know alot of writers do "prank war" plot twists but I really couldn't resist. I see Al and Scorpius as a very similar pair to James and Sirius. And where would we be without their pranks right?**

**Thankyou and please review! I write faster every time I get one.**


	15. Open Season

**Really sorry to put this up so late. My computer crashed and it was weeks before I got a new one and then my exams hit- basically, this fic got set back on the priority list.**

**I would also like to say that I've put up links to how Lyra, Rose, Albus and Scorpius look like in my head and yes, they are shamefully overused and no, I don't care. The links are up in my profile so go see them if you can.**

**In regards to this chapter, I would like to mention that if you don't get the Beatles reference, please look it up on youtube and try to piece it all together. It sounded fine in my head, but you all might think I'm nuts so...whatever I guess.**

**Thanks!  
**

**Spiralling  
Chapter Fifteen  
Open Season**

I found myself feeling almost nervous as I sat down on Monday morning, paying careful attention to my seat and my food and above all else, the Slytherin table. Frankly, I didn't trust Goyle as far as I could throw him which was a surprising distance but I didn't want to take chances since it _was _their retaliation day.

The Prank War had developed, so far, without the teachers interrupting. Rose and I often had to run interference with them when Scorp and Al were setting something up or changing Slytherin pranks back to normal. It was almost fun in an odd sort of way, making up all the excuses:

_Yes Professor Irving, Albus is here. He's just freeing a First Year from Moaning Myrtle's cubicle. Tragic really. The poor thing made one comment about her hair and she tried to drown him._

_No, Professor Longbottom, Scorpius was studying with us all night down by the lake. We have to study in neutral locations or else he can't concentration. Easily distracted that boy is. Spent a whole hour last year studying the earring on the Hilda the Horrible statue._

_I'm sure Albus is just retrieving his homework Professor Slughorn. He was really excited when he finished the other day: Toad Warts are just so interesting to him. I'm sure he'll have plenty to say about them when he gets back._

_Yes Professor Charmant, I'll make sure he knows the homework. He also wanted me to ask if you could set him some more lines of Goblin Runes. He'd really appreciate it._

Albus and Scorpius loathed our stories which made them all the more funnier but didn't say a word against them considering we were reluctant to help anyway. _Besides, _they explained, _without you to help, we'd be in detention. And then we'd all die slow painful Quidditch deaths at the hands of Elle Wood._

Monday morning however, Rose and I sat, waiting for the Slytherin's retaliation which was sure to be good since we'd been escalating all week.

After Friday's mice-impressions and paint exploding alarm clocks, things had just spiralled once the "weekend-armistice" ended.

Monday night, the Giant Squid somehow managed to sneak its tentacles all the way up the pipes and into the Slytherin showers.

Tuesday, someone let an entire cage of Cornish Pixies loose in the Gryffindor Common Room which got so bad the teachers needed to be called in. Professor Longbottom was pulled up by his ears and hung on the chandelier- and not for the first time, as Albus told me.

Wednesday morning, the Slytherins decided to reward our amazing-ness by imprinting _Gryffindors 4 Life! _onto their foreheads. Rose steamed over this one since she was still a bit sore over the whole _I'm-about-as-sexy-as-a-hippogriff _carving in Thomas Finn's head during Fourth Year.

Thursday however, an army of mysteriously bewitched suits of armour started following Rose and I around, catcalling, whistling and jeering at us for the entire day loudly. Rose finally blasted them off the Astronomy Tower which was a relief because if I heard one more '_hey baby, nice shirt, it'd go great with my floor' _I was going to lose it.

Friday, an unexplainable stampede of rhinoceroses stormed through the Slytherin Dorms, wreaking havoc all through the Commons and Dormitories. Scorp and Albus were obviously unamused by the armour's jokes.

Saturday, we all woke up and things had gotten fiercer- we found no less than eighteen Gryffindor First Years stupefied and hung on the last remaining Christmas Tree in the Great Hall like decorative baubles.

So, on Sunday, sneezing potion inexplicably turned up in the Snake's food and lasted for twenty eight hours- long enough to scare the whole House into thinking perhaps it was a permanent affliction. Rose and I had never laughed so hard than when we spotted Kendra Flint shrieking and sneezing out swear words at us from across the Hall.

Which brought us to Monday, of which we were only very slightly afraid. Public humiliation of an entire house wasn't something to be taken lightly, obviously but there was really only one way to get revenge: make someone else an even _bigger_ laughing stock.

"So what do you think today's trick will be?" Rose asked, suspiciously eying her cereal. But in the end, she sighed and picked up a spoon to begin the meal.

I shrugged because I had absolutely no clue _how _they would attack only that they would, and quickly. _My brain is hardwired for Slytherin planning, I s'pose. _I thought, dryly. I started in on scrambled eggs, only because my stomach felt like it wouldn't handle anything else.

"No move yet?" said a voice beside my ear and I jumped, startled to see Albus settling in beside me, Scorpius sitting alongside Rose. I took a deep breath and shook my head, trying to dispel my anxiety. I wasn't really afraid of the Snakes or even what they would do to me.

But today, the worry just kept piling on from _where are Narcissa and Lucius? _to _why hasn't Mr Potter answered us yet? _to _are there really death eaters going around killing children?_

I was slowly losing my mind to the endless amount of questions and the very small amount of answers. "...so we're thinking we'll wait out a day or two after today," Scorpius and Al were discussing in hushed voices. Rose studied the Slytherins with concentration. "Then we take them by surprise."

"They'll expect it," Albus argued. "They always do."

"So wait longer," Rose suggested, still eying the Snakes table. I noted that Antoine seemed casual and calm but there was a glint in his eye as he cast a tiny glance at the Gryffindor table. _There's no way he's not playing with us, _I told myself. "Make them paranoid and then lull them into believing they've won this time."

"That might work." Scorpius said, sounding surprised.

Rose 'hmph'ed. "Why the tone of astonishment? My ideas are spectacular!" she accused.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Oh, like the Great Brownie incident in November?"

Collectively, we winced.

"Not one of my better plans," Rose agreed, reluctantly. "But honestly, I'm not a total idiot. Or maybe you've been spending so much time with the Claws that their arrogance is rubbing off on you. You sound stunned that maybe a worthwhile thought came out of my mouth!" I exchanged looks with Albus who looked as reluctant to enter the debate as I was.

For reasons unknown, Rose had a serious problem with Ivy Greene and she had no problem informing Scorpius of it. I could see the faintest flicker of hurt in Scorpius' eyes before a smirk crossed his face and transformed his features to a proud, disturbing echo of our father. "Oh, Ivy and I do..._other_ things with our mouths."

I cringed and blocked my ears with my hands. "Okay enough. I have absolutely no wish to hear about my brother's love life _ever _again."

"Agreed," Rose muttered, looking slightly green.

"Back to the plan then," Albus pushed on, pulling out a piece of parchment with his chicken-scratch-scrawl all over it. I could barely read it before realising maybe that was the point. "All we need is-"

"Brains!" called out someone in response and Scorpius cast the quivering Second Year a scathing look.

"Oi! Belt it munchkin!" he snapped but the boy stood up just as I was about to kick him for scaring the kid. He looked confused and scared absolutely shitless by the eyes on him but it was as if he couldn't help himself.

"_All we need is brains!_" he sang out in a high pitched shriek.

I was expecting laughter but instead, all I heard was: "_Duh duh-duh duh duuuuh" _sung in chorus from a dozen Fourth Years beside me. The rest of the Hall was dead silent. I glanced at Rose, totally confused but she had suddenly stood up too and was looking completely confused.

"_All we need is brains!" _she sang, looking totally mortified as the words came out.

"Rose what are you-?" Albus hissed but two Third Years on the end of the table suddenly cut in.

"_Duh duh-duh duh duuuuh!"_ they sang. My eyes widened and then froze with shock. I knew this song. I _knew _this song.

"_All we need is brains!" _Lily Potter chimed in, furiously.

"_Looks!"_ a Seventh Year up near the Staff table looked terrified and confused and livid.

"_Wealth!" _sang Elle Wood.

"_It's just too bad we're Gryffindoooorks!"_ Scorpius bellowed, standing straight up.

Albus stared at me with an angry look not directed for me. "What's going on?" he hissed.

My face crumpled because I _knew _this song, this stupid song that Goyle had been humming under his breath all through Potions yesterday, that he'd hummed right in my ear before chuckling and wandering off with his friends, sneezing.

_All You Need Is Love_ by the Beatles had never sounded so embarrassing.

"It's the Snakes Albus," I told him, desperately. "It's their retaliation- _There's nothing we can do, Slytherin has won!"_ I sang for all of Hogwarts to hear. _Merlin, please let this just end, _I begged internally.

"Lyra what- _there's no spell we can use, we're just too dumb!"_ Albus added in, his mouth moving for him.

"_This scores 10/10!"_

"_They've tricked us once again!"_

"_It's easyyyyy..." _the whole table crooned. The laughter coming from the Slytherins was louder than any other table in the Hall and I so longed to hex it out of each one of them.

"_All we need is brains!_"

"Duh duh duh-duh duuuuh!" The Snakes sang along, mockingly.

"_All we need is brains!"_

"Duh duh duh-duh du- hahahahaha!" Antoine couldn't even get through it without bursting into howls of laughter and my cheeks burned red. _Oh, he's dead. I will feed him to the __**Squid.**_

"_All we need is brains! Looks! Wealth!" _the Gryffindors sang with rage in every word. "_It's just too bad we're Gryffindooorks! It's just too bad we're Gryffindooooooooooooorks!"_

And just like that, the spell broke and we collapsed back into our seats, covering our heads in shame and growling at anyone who caught our eye. "How did they do it?" I hissed into Al's ear. "We've been checking our food every time we _eat._"

Albus stared at the table like it held an answer before Rose gasped and picked up her fork with a trembling hand. Not quivering out of fear, but rage. I was about to ask what was so offensive about the fork when we had such bigger problems when she pointed to the end of the utensil where the usual lion's head engraving was surprisingly absent.

"These are not our cutlery." She growled and I suddenly saw the little heart on the end. _All You Need Is _**Love**_. _Oh Merlin. They was good. Dastardly and embarrassing and absolutely infuriating but _good. _Because you never check to see if your freakin' _spoon _has a spell on it before you stick it in your mouth.

Scorpius' face was stony. "This is war."

"It's time Scorp." Albus said, equally grim with just the barest hint of mischief gleaming in his dark green eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I snarled, hitting Antoine with an _Aguamenti _charm. His shield was too strong though and it bounced off onto the floor, making a pair of fleeing Second Year Gryffindors slip over. The laughter grew even louder.

"No, _we're _going to do it," Scorpius clarified, gesturing to Albus and himself. "You two need to be our covers. You need to be able to hold up under McGonagall which only works if you're _actually _innocent."

"No!" Rose complained, her ears bright red. "No, no, _no! _I am _just _as humiliated by this as you are! _No! _I'm going to kill Goyle!" She'd obviously recognised the song too and pieced it together to be Antoine's plan.

"Rose, I can guarantee you that this is a prank the likes of which, Hogwarts has never seen." Albus promised, solemnly. Rose glared at him, piercingly before she turned to me.

I wanted to badly to just wipe that ridiculous grin of Goyle's face physically but that gleam...that gleam in Al's eye promised me something even more satisfying than Goyle's head on a pike. "I'll stay out of it," I vowed, reluctantly. "But this had better be good."

Rose huffed but agreed as well. "I'd better be _crying _from laughter, Malfoy." She threatened Scorpius with her fork.

Scorpius shared a smirk with Albus which was quickly doused as Professor McGonagall addressed her laughing students, stiffly. I remembered suddenly that she had been Head of Gryffindor House for a long number of years before she became Headmistress. This was almost as embarrassing for her as it was for us. _Almost._

"Oh, it will." Scorpius whispered darkly.

-''-''-''-

The rest of the day was horrible; everywhere we went, the students were humming that ridiculous song and it made me want to send another stampede down the corridor.

Rose and I tried to ignore everything which we were surprisingly good at; Rose had been ignoring whispers since she was a toddler the same as me. Only her whispers had been from awe-filled fans not hateful jinx-throwers. Over the rest of the day, we alternated between glaring at giggling students, chatting to each other, classes and debating Al and Scorp's next prank.

"It had better be spectacular," Rose had growled as we entered the Girls' Dorms for the night. The entire Gryffindor House had gone hungry for lunch and dinner as a precaution against further "sing-alongs" which resulted in a unanimously crabby house.

What I found remarkably stupid was the way the rest of the students still kept teasing us all. Hadn't anyone ever told them not to poke at a hungry lion?

I'd counted at least seven different detentions being handed out for hexes being thrown in the corridors over the day and then watched the other fifteen Gryffindors who hadn't been caught.

"I s'pose hoping for Goyle's tongue roasting over an open flame is too much to expect?" I'd asked, wistfully, tugging off my tie.

Rose stared at me for a moment but shaking her head, amused. "I can see where Scorpius gets the viciousness from," she had mumbled before collapsing into her bed with a muttered goodnight.

The next morning, word had gotten around about the tell-tale love heart on the charmed cutlery and the whole house made an unspoken agreement to get rid of the humiliating forks, knives and spoons in the most maiming and creative ways possible.

Rose and Albus took great delight in launching them into the star-spangled ceiling, from which they never returned, as if they really _had _been sent out into the universe- who knows? Maybe they had- while Scorpius and I took shots at Slytherins.

"Nose-picker. Far right corner." Scorpius challenged. I cringed at one of Goyle's minions, a huge, mono-browed oaf who was indeed picking his nose, absently. I sized up the shot, pulling back on our magically crafted slingshot and launching the fork through the air toward him. It zipped under a First Year's outstretched hand and through Melanie Montague's doughnut before smacking him right between the eyes.

Apparently, all Hogwarts cutlery- bewitched or not- was charmed to explode harmlessly on contact with people so all the Nose Picker really felt was a thud to the head. He fell out of his seat, totally caught off guard by the shot.

"Not bad," Scorpius admired. I smirked a little and nodded toward the thin, straw-like figure of Reginald King who was patting his face down elegantly with a napkin.

"King's left pinky finger. Right centre." I suggested, determined to beat Scorpius in my shots. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment and then aimed the slingshot upwards, toward the window above his head, letting it go with a neat _thwack!_

It sailed through the air, ricocheted off the stone frame towards King's head and slipped past his ear harmlessly. "I said _pinky-"_ I sniggered but of course, the spoon then bounced off the table and smacked King's obnoxious family ring right off his left little finger.

"It astonishes me that you doubt my skill even after all my wondrous years of Beating for Quidditch." Scorpius drawled. I rolled my eyes and reached for the next fork but they had all been used up and I sighed.

"Fine," I grunted, parting with my last galleon. Without our slight allowance Narcissa usually controlled us with, money was becoming scarce among the Malfoy Twins and unfortunately, Scorpius was gathering money left and right, wherever he could so as to afford to take Ivy out to Hogsmeade next time.

He'd postponed last weekend's date to work on the Prank War which I heard Ivy was none too happy about. Suspiciously, Rose beamed that entire weekend. I picked at my muffin, not really hungry and just as I was about to actually put forth some effort into eating it, Rose checked the time and looped her arms under mine.

She yanked me from my seat with a grunt. "Come or else we'll be late for Ross." She admonished when I complained.

"Because Merlin forbid we do anything to upset precious Professor Ross." I rolled my eyes, mockingly. Rose blushed all the way to the tips of ears. She and every other female at Hogwarts had a bit of a crush on the Arithmacy teacher which was fair since he _was _very nice-looking. I'd never really found him all that droolworthy but Rose assured me I just wasn't looking hard enough.

Rose and I set off for Arithmacy while Scorp and Albus made for the Divination Tower and I took the opportunity to interrogate Rose about my dear brother. We passed a few Seventh Year Ravenclaw boys as we went past their corridor and I watched as their eyes glued onto the redhead attached to my arm. She met their gazes fearlessly as they stayed on her until we turned the corner.

My eyes lit up as I nudged my blushing best friend. "Nice Rosie," I teased as she turned the same colour as her hair.

She coughed loudly to cover it up. "What was that? I didn't do anything."

"No," I agreed slyly. "But those Claws were cute right?" it made me sort of awkward to be talking about boys like this but Rose didn't notice in her embarrassment. It wasn't uncommon- Rose was a very pretty girl and with all her family history, every once in a while boys would just drool over her.

"Kind of." She mumbled, smiling. "I just wish they wouldn't stare."

"Please, Debbie and Missy would probably kill their own grandmothers to get a Seventh Year to look at them twice." I egged her on.

Rose sighed, glancing back wistfully before resolutely turning back toward Arithmacy. "It doesn't matter." She shrugged it off but I wouldn't let my opportunity slip away.

"Well I bet they'd die for an introduction." I declared, enthusiastically. "Hm…who do we know in Ravenclaw? Lorcan?"

"Pfft." Rose rolled her eyes. "Like he'd hook me with a guy. All my male cousins still think I've never been kissed."

"I wonder how much you'd pay me to keep their perfect bubble from shattering," I pretended to think while Rose slapped my arm, half-heartily.

"You wouldn't dare. I'd just tell them the same about you." She retorted.

"Ah but there's the difference Rosie-Posie." I said, trying to be cheerful despite the sting her words had on my pride. "Their assumption of me is entirely true."

Rose sighed, already knowing this. It is a depressing fact that in my entire sixteen years of life, the only boy to ever have kissed me is my own brother, on the cheek or forehead. I don't know why they would- I'm hardly girlfriend-material with my name, shyness, blandness and oh, don't forget Scorpius and Albus, my unwanted body guards. But no matter the reason, it still upset me slightly.

"Forget me, we need to hook you up." Rose mused. I could practically see her running through a list of eligible Hogwarts bachelors in her head.

"No, no, no." I got back to my interrogation quickly before she could start trying to play matchmaker. "Do you think maybe that Marie girl would do it?"

"Johanson? No way. She's nice and all but the second I try to talk to her in classes or anywhere outside the library she runs away." Rose complained.

As we entered the Arithmacy classroom, I hummed, pensively before turning to Rose slyly. "Oh, I know, what about Ivy?"

The reaction was instant and made me 100% positive that I was seeing things. Rose's hands froze for a full five seconds while she set her bag down until she slowly edged her way into her seat. "Ivy?" she echoed, dully.

"Yeah, she'd know them and she'd do you the favour." I sat down next to my best friend, studying her out of the corner of my eye as she tried to set out her books, nonchalantly.

"I don't want to ask Ivy." Rose said carefully.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Because…?"

"_Lyra._"

I sighed. "Rose, honestly, she's a nice girl. I don't understand what she did to make you dislike her so much. And if she did do something, you should be telling Scorpius about it. He should know, she is his…_girlfriend._" I said the word with a certain amount of disgust that can only be accomplished by a sibling.

"She hasn't done anything." Rose mumbled, setting out her quill stiffly. "She's fine."

I paused her movements with my own hand. "Rose, are we friends?"

"Of course we are Ly." Rose replied, rolling her eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me why you don't like Ivy and let's try the truth this time?" I said, slowly.

Rose let out a long breath. "She bothers me." She finally admitted. I nudged her.

"Now was that so hard?" I teased but Rose ignored me.

"I don't quite know…I mean to say I…I _think _I know why she bothers me." She continued, not meeting my gaze. "But I'm not certain yet."

As the rest of our class began to filter in, I noticed for the first time just how frustrated Rose's eyes were and how she kept wringing her fingers nervously. I nodded and ceased my interrogation, knowing when to stop. "Then tell me when you're certain. But Rose," I interrupted the glaring look of relief on her features as the handsome Professor Ross entered the room. "Tell me okay?"

She nodded and honed in on her lessons, scribbling out the notes Professor Ross was magically inscribing on the board. After a few minutes she leaned over to me, scowling. "By the way, that was a dirty trick Malfoy." She hissed.

I smiled, thinly. "I was trained to be a Slytherin Rose, did you expect anything less?"


	16. In These Woods So Dark and Deep

**A/N: Sorry just a quick one today. Just wanted to give a little more of a look into what's going on _outside _of Hogwarts. Kind of gruesome, I guess. Includes death. Thanks and Please Review!**

**Spiralling**_  
_**Chapter Sixteen  
In These Woods So Dark And Deep**

Leaves crunched under his boots. He couldn't help but liken the noise to the eerie sound of bones breaking under foot but he shook the morbid thought away as soon as it approached. He let out a low, dry chuckle. Look at him, pushing morbid thoughts away as he passed through the living memory of what he had done.

The woods were deep and nothing but a sliver of moon peered through the clouds overhead. He hated these woods. The canopy branches seemed to bend over him, blocking out the peepholes of stars. The trees were gnarled and twisted, playing silent witness as he walked by, his cloak brushing the ground behind him. All of it seemed to cave in on him, disgusted and resentful with his presence.

He could remember times when these woods had been a beautiful place. He had come here, proud and happy with his own, shared feasts of picnics with the other families, watched his beautiful wife smile gently, the sun turning her skin gold and her cheeks rosy…

_Enough_, he told himself. Chatterby Woods was no longer what he remembered it to be. He'd best acknowledge that quickly and get over it. Now all he could think of was the blood he'd spilt here, how the earth soaked it up hungrily.

As he passed on, quickening his pace, he couldn't help but feel as though the woods were watching him, silently glaring at him. _We remember you._ They seemed to whisper in his ear. _We remember what you did._

Uneasiness spread through him as he entered the clearing, carefully studying the area before making his presence known. He'd become jumpy since the War but it had served him well.

"Almost didn't think you'd show up." Came a voice from the shadows and he immediately threw out his wand, pointed at the throat of the figure.

"Easy," the woman murmured, brushing the wand away. "I'm just gatekeeping this evening."

His skin crawled as she stared at him from behind the black mask he knew so well. Her eyes seemed to darken from between the silver swirls as she straightened and lead him to the centre of the clearing.

"You don't have to wear it now you know." He suddenly said, watching the woman's back stiffen.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't have to wear it," he clarified, gesturing to his own unmasked face. "If you're gatekeeping."

Her eyes narrowed even further and he thought he saw a tiny snare of madness in the back of her gaze. It didn't frighten him; he saw the same in his mirror every morning. "S'none of your business." She snarled, pointing to a small muddy brown snake in the middle of the grass. "There it is. Move along."

"But you don't." he insisted, not knowing why he was pushing it so hard.

"Just get a move on." The woman growled. There was a pause while the man kneeled before the stone snake. He glanced up at her, his eyes filled with realisation.

"It makes it easier doesn't it?" he murmured, tapping his wand against his own cheek, conjuring an identical mask to spread across his features. The woman hesitated but nodded ever so slightly, her gaze cast downwards. "You shouldn't feel ashamed of what we're doing." He said, slowly. "We're simply taking our own back."

The woman sighed, shakily and brushed something on a chain around her neck. "So many years spent in pain. You'd think I'd have realised they deserve it by now." She hissed, her fingers trembling.

The man's mouth quirked upwards in a rather unpleasant smile. "They are undeserving." He said, feeling the strength in his words. "They are unworthy."

There was a snap of twigs at the edge of the clearing and the woman looked backwards to her new charge before she looked at him and nodded once. "It's a boy tonight. France." She said, her tone professional.

The man only nodded back and brushed his fingers against the stone snake, feeling the jolt behind his stomach as the world blurred around him, taking the woman and her mask away and bringing forward a picturesque mountain scene.

The Alps set the background to the night, dusted in pearly white snow caps and so tall they brushed the stars in the distance. He paused for a moment, taking in the lights before turning his back on it.

They were almost entirely convened. He did a quick count and realised there were only two more missing, including himself. He stepped up to the circle, his eyes flitting to the man beside him, who shuffled over to make room for him. He inclined his head slightly in thanks and turned to the centre of the grass.

"_Si vous plait, je vous en prie," _the boy sobbed. He was curled up on himself in the middle of the circle, clutching his stomach. The image tugged at something inside the man's throat but it faded when he began to think of his own son, who had died so many years before.

He became numb, watching as the boy's face crumpled with pain, the cleverly injected poison working its way through his system. "_Maman! Je veux maman!_" he cried, his tears mixed with dirt and mud. He was still in his pyjamas which were blue and trimmed with a silver silk lining. The man cocked his head, wondering how much such finery had cost. No matter, it was ruined now, torn from the boy's own nails and soaked with tears.

"_Mon père, si vous plait, il peut vous payer! Tout l'argent que vous voulez. Lâchez-moi! Il peut vous payer. Maman! Aidez-moi! Je vous en prie!_" the boy screamed, gasping as his throat began to swell shut. The poison was mild, far more gentle than some they could've used. _Let that be your mercy, _the man thought as the boy crumpled to the ground once more.

The circle of masked figures stood silent and unyielding as the boy's face turned pale. "_Maman…je veux maman…si vous…si vous plait, je besoin maman…papa…aidez-moi…"_ his words turned to a gargle as his throat finally closed, taking his young life with him.

There was a pause of silence before one of the figures stepped forward and lifted his hands to the rest of the circle. "Tonight marks another victory, my friends." He declared. "We are gaining. Let us rejoin on the-"

There was a sudden cascade of _pop!-_ing noises around the area that sent a ripple of shock through the circle as the shouting began in a clattered mix of French and English.

He automatically grabbed his wand, sending a hex at the nearest Auror as they rushed into the clearing. "_Arrêtez-vous! Vous êtes en états d'arrestation par Ministre de la Magie de France!_"

More Aurors filled the clearing, all of them flashing badges and firing spells. "Stop where you are! You are under arrest-"

He ducked under one of his comrades as they Apparated and barely escaped one of the jinxes sent by a French Auror._"Fodio morsus!_"

He had to get out of here. "_Arrêtez-vous maitenant et deposez votre baguettes-AH!_"

"_Incarcerous!"_

He watched as one by one, the remaining masked-men disappeared, the rest having been smart enough to leave the second the _pop! _sounded.

"_Stupefy!"_

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one of his comrades fall but he knew he could not risk himself.

"_Flippendo!"_

The French Auror who'd been following him suddenly flew backwards, her head bumping into a heavy tree with a sickening _thwump!_ He Disaparated just in time to see a new figure enter the scene, a figure with bright red hair…

Ronald Weasley pressed his thumb against the boy's neck, eagerly searching for a pulse or a flicker of the eyelids or a slight intake of breath. But…nothing.

Harry knelt beside him, panting after having chased one the suspects into a thicket of trees. His arm was bleeding and hanging at an awkward angle but he didn't seem to notice. "Is he…?"

"Dead," Ron finished for him, grimly.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "This is the sixth one." He whispered as the French Ministry Officials collected amongst themselves, fixing wounds and chaining the one suspect they'd managed to stun.

"Monsieur Potter?" asked their Captain, a Monsieur Montagne. "We have to take ze man back to 'ead Quarters. Zere is a crew coming to pick up ze boy." The heavy set man glanced down at the twelve year old lying pale in the dirt.

Harry nodded and thanked the Captain, waiting until they'd left to talk to his partner. "The sixth one in three months." He continued to Ron who had carefully closed the boy's eyes with a gentle touch.

"Sick bastards," he growled, his ears turning red. He studied his fingertips and held them out to Harry. "This is poison. I think it's Nightshade."

Harry took a whiff and recoiled. "That's Nightshade alright." He stood up and sighed again. "Merlin, this is getting worse. They're getting bolder."

Ron stood up as well, noting the clean up crew had arrived to take the boy's corpse to the mortuary. He nodded at them as he walked over by Harry. "We got one of them Harry." He slapped his friend's shoulder, comfortingly. "Maybe we'll get some answers now."

"We'd better." Harry mumbled, angrily. "I'm sick of kids dying around me."

He disaparated back to the French Ministerial Head Quarters and Ron sighed, taking a last look at the boy's body and wondering how on earth he was going to tell his mother that her son had died. "Yeah, me too mate." He grunted, disappearing.

**Poor kid. Back to normal broadcasting next week- Hoping to get next chapter out by Monday. Here's thee French translation, a few people reviewedd saying they'd like to know what it all meant.**

**_"Mon père, si vous plait, il peut vous payer! Tout l'argent que vous voulez. Lâchez-moi! Il peut vous payer. Maman! Aidez-moi! Je vous en prie!"_**

My father, please, he can pay you! All the money you want! Let me go! He cann pay you! Mama! Help me! I beg you!

**___"Maman…je veux maman…si vous…si vous plait, je besoin maman…papa…aidez-moi…"_ **

Mama...I want my mama...pl...please...I need my mama...papa...help me...

**___"Arrêtez-vous! Vous êtes en états d'arrestation par Ministre de la Magie de France!_"**

Stop! You are under arrest by the French Ministry of Magic!

**_"__Arrêtez-vous maitenant et deposez votre baguettes-AH!_"**

Stop now and drop your wands-Ah!

**Please Review!**

**T. Blues**


End file.
